Deadly Obsessions
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Someone from Piper's Past comes back to rekindle the love they onced shared. They will do whatever it takes to get her back, even if it means killing the one thing that she loves the most. NO YOUR EYES AREN'T PLAYING TRICKS ON YOU. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Old Friends

**Set 12 years in the future after Forever Charmed. Someone from Piper's past comes back to make Piper's theirs once and for all. No matter what the cost.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Charmed but any character that has never been on the show is the property of me.**

**(This is a repost of the first chapter because it was hard to read.)**

**Old Friends**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Piper awakes from her morning dreams to see that is now time to start a new day. She looks over to her husband Leo who has his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Morning sleepyhead why are you asleep so late."

"Piper it is only 8 o'clock in the morning why do you always do this.

"Do what."

Piper it is summer vacation, and none of the kids have school so go back to sleep" he says as he kisses her forehead.

"Well Leo I have to do inventory at the club and the restaurant and I have to go shopping for tonight's dinner. So unless you want to do it I have to get up now."

"Okay how about I take care of the club and you take care of the restaurant." Then we can go shopping together for tonight's dinner. How does that sound".

"Why Mr. Wyatt how did you become so perfect."

Leo smiled and kissed her again this time passionately on the lips, "I became perfect the day that I met and married you."

"Well in that case how about we stay in bed for about 10 more minutes" Piper said as she began to kiss Leo's neck.

"Make it fifteen and you have got yourself a deal"

"What ever you say Mr. Wyatt.

Piper and Leo are now downstairs and dressed while their kids are getting ready for their day out. Piper was making breakfast but was stopped when her and Leo started kissing again.

"Oh my god can you two like get a room, your daughter has just entered the room."

"While if you don't like what you see, you can always leave" said Piper sarcastically.

"And miss breakfast you have got to be kidding me." While Melinda was busy making herself breakfast Wyatt and Chris walked in the kitchen also. "Look Wy it's are parents acting like love struck teenagers.

"Watching them kiss is making me lose my appetite" Chris replied while drinking his juice.

"Now you now how I feel when I walked in here a little while ago."

"Well." Wyatt began, "at least they are kissing each other and not somebody else"

Piper and Leo stopped kissing and looked at their children "You know, me and your father can hear every word you guys are saying."

"We just wanted to make you stop grossing us out for a minute or two" laughed Melinda.

"When two people are in love like we are you can't help but share a kiss every once in a while." Leo replied kissing Piper on the cheek and returning to picking off of his bagel.

"Dad, guess what trying to finish my breakfast here."

"Yeah Wyatt's right," Chris said, "lets just change the subject."

"Okay", said Piper, "what do you guys have planned for today."

"Chris and I are going to the restaurant to work because we need to save up for our brothers camping trip."

"And Prue and I are going to the mall and shop for school clothes" said Melinda with a smile. Prue was Phoebe's oldest child and they were close like two peas in a pod, like her aunts would say. They could have fun doing just abut anything and were always getting into trouble.

"Since everyone has plans today, I want everyone home by seven because that is when the family dinner starts, got it." Piper said.

"Sir yes sir", Chris replied and everyone in the kitchen smiled and laughed and left to go to get dressed for their daily activities.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well Diane, everything looks great I mean the books and inventory are accurate."

"That is what you hired me to do, Mrs. Halliwell.

"Piper please call me Piper."

"Okay" said Diane, "I will remember to call you Piper."

Suddenly Wyatt and Chris rush to her office to tell her that someone is outside to see her. "Wyatt and Chris what are you running for, is something wrong."

"No but there is someone out here who wants to talk to you"

"Yeah, he said that he knows you from way back"

"He you mean it is a guy"

"Yes mom", said Chris, "that is what a he is, a guy."

"Oh you" Piper replied as she hit Chris on the back of the head. "Don't be such a smart ass."

Piper, Wyatt, and Chris go back into the front of the restaurant and Piper is shocked to see who it is.

"Oh my god, Dan what are you doing here." Piper replied as she went over to give him a hug.

"Wyatt, who is Dan."

"I think that is the guy that mom was dating before she got back together with Dad." Wyatt gasped. "Oh I am so telling Dad."

"Dan it is so great to see you." Piper smiled fakely. "What is he doi_ng here_" she thought to herself.

"It is great to see you too, what have you been up to."

"Well", Piper replied, "I still live at the manor and I own P3 and Halliwell Haven. What about yourself"

"I started my own construction company and I am looking for a summer home here in San Francisco. "_Wow she is as beautiful as ever I wonder if she is still single." _he thought as he looked into her eyes_. "_Who are those young men who are watching me like a hawk over there."

"Who, oh those are my children Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt and Chris come over here I would like you to meet an old friend of mine" Piper said to her two children as she pulled them over to where she was. "And I also have daughter named Melinda."

"This is my old friend Dan" Dan shook hands with the boys when they came over and stood in front of them.

"Wyatt"

"Chris."

"Mom we know who he is and let me tell you Dad is not going to be pleased." Chris said smugly after shaking Dan's hand.

"Who is their father," Dan asked hoping that it was anyone else except Leo.

Wyatt answered his question with pride, "I think you know him, his name is Leo Wyatt. The man that stole mom away from you."

"So you two actually made it" Dan smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean." Wyatt snarled as he began to ball up his fist.

"Wyatt show some respect to Dan" Piper hissed.

"No it is okay Piper, he has a right to act like this when he sees his mother talking to her ex boyfriend. I was hoping that maybe we could get together and talk. You know catch up on old times."

"Dan I am flattered, I really am but well you see I don't think that would be such a great idea because I am with Leo and that could open up old wounds." Piper smiled. "I really wouldn't him to get upset."

"Are you sure because we have such a great history. Hell Leo could even come if he wanted too."

"No I still don't think that would be a good idea"

"Why would he try to hurt me or something." Dan laughed.

"What Leo would never do anything like that." Piper replied. _"Although he might try to kill you"_ she thought to herself.

Dan's expression on his face went from happy to very sad when he saw that their was no way that him and Piper would be together again. "Well okay then Piper, I guess that I will see you around." Dan said as he walked out leaving Piper and her children alone in the restaurant again.

"Well, that went well", said Chris, "moms old boyfriend still has feelings for her. Wait till I tell dad."

"You cannot tell your father that Dan was here today, that could devastate him."

Wyatt put on his devious smile, "We won't tell dad if the price is right."

"Are you trying to blackmail me Wyatt Matthew Halliwell because if you are you better think twice about it."

"Okay we won't tell dad right Wyatt, it will just be between us three."

"That's my boy so everyone lets get back to work because after this I have to go shopping for dinner tonight."

"_That was too close I hope that Dan stays away from us and the boys can keep a secret especially Wyatt" _Piper thought as she went into her office and shut the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later on that day Piper and Leo are at the local super market shopping for dinner where Piper runs into another friend from her past.

"Okay Leo I have everything except for the meat, what should I cook tonight."

"Piper you know that anything you cook would be delicious so it doesn't matter."

"You are just saying that because I am your wife."

"Yes I am", Leo kisses Piper on the lips softly, "and because you are a great kisser." Not paying attention to what they were doing they run into another person's cart.

"Piper, is that you how have you been." A voice of the person's cart they hit stunned Piper as she turned around and noticed who it was.

"Greg is that you_," _Piper shrieked_. "oh my god two exes in one day what is God mad at me or something" _Piper thought. "How have you been."

"I have been fine, I am still working at the fire department. I hear that you own a new restaurant now that is great"

"Yeah I do you remember meeting my husband Leo"

"You're back together with him isn't this the guy that left you twice."

"Hey", Leo said angrily, "I have never left her twice. There was a period in time when we were separated but we worked it out."

"Well last time I saw Piper she said that you were away, I just assumed"

"No", interrupted Piper trying to stop a fight before it started, "Leo was away because his family was having problems."

"What kind of problems."

"They were personal problems. He just had to go away for a while."

"Oh" Greg said but Piper could see that Greg was not buying the story so she deciced that maybe it was time that they left. Leo was looking angrier by the second and she really didn't want to freeze him to stop a fight in a grocery store.

"Well look at the time we really should be going, see you around." Piper said as she grabbed Leo's hand and began to pull him away, leaving Greg in the middle of the aisle and went to the checkout line. After about a minute or two of silence Leo finally found his composure and spoke.

"Piper when was the last time you saw Greg."

"Okay the truth is, the last time I saw him was after you were frozen," she started to explain, "and he backed into my car and offered to get it fixed."

"What else happened."

"Well it was a hectic so I asked him wot watch Wyatt for me and he did. It was alright Wyatt seemed to have fun but when he brought Wyatt back he assumed."

"Assumed what."

"He assumed that you had left again and he tried to kiss me." Piper said saying the last part really fast.

"He tried to kiss you and you never told me about it." Leo hissed.

"Because as soon as he tried I pushed him away and I told him that you were coming back." Piper replied. "It's not like I asked him to do it, and while we are talking I saw Dan today too"

"What" Leo shrieked causing everyone in the line to turn around and look at them. "Were you going to tell me about any of this, or where going to keep this to yourself."

"Leo keep it down." Piper hissed as she turned his head to face here. "I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to get upset. Does it even matter if I see them, because I don't want to be with them, I'm with you remember. I am in love with you and only you."

Looking into Piper's eyes Leo know that he couldn't be mad at her because what she was saying is true. They loved each other more than life itself and nobody was going to tear them apart, not even her exes.

"Alright, I guess I overreacted a little."

"A little" Piper laughed.

"Okay, a lot, it's just nerve wracking to hear about men you onced loved"

"Leo I never loved Greg or Dan. You are the only man that I ever really loved. And probably the only one that I ever will."

"Is that right." Leo asked.

"That's right" Piper smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss Leo on the lips and move up in the line.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I thought I was over Piper but until today I was wrong, dead wrong. I can't _

_believe I saw her today, she was just as beautiful as ever. Her long brown hair _

_overflowing down to her backside while her brown eyes sparkled in the light. I _

_wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her that I loved her but she wasn't _

_alone. I wish that I could go back in time and make her realize that she deserves _

_better. Someone like me, who can take care of her and provide for her. Love her _

_like she needs to be loved. No she chooses that jackass Leo Wyatt who last timed I _

_checked was always away, and didn't have a real job. She should be mine, her _

_children should be our children. I have to find a way to get her back with me _

_and the only one standing in my way is her husband, Leo. Get rid of him and _

_Piper will be all mine. I don't know how I am going to do it but I will make it _

_happen, any way possible. Just wait and see she will be mine forever._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After dinner Leo and his wife went to bed but for some reason he couldn't really sleep. He was still focused on today's event when two of Piper's exes saw her in the same day. He began to think that maybe it was a sign that someone on a subconscious level Piper sometime regretted ever being with him. He sighed as he decided he should ask his wife how she felt and hoped that her words would ease his troubled mind.

"Piper," Leo called out to his wife hoping she wasn't asleep.

"What is it Leo, what's wrong." Piper said sleepling as she woke up and turned on the light.

"Are you still awake"

"Well I wasn't but I am now, are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine but I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what."

"About what happened today."

"Leo I thought that you said that you weren't upset about what happened today." Piper sighed

"No I am not mad, it is not like you called them up and offered to go on a lunch date with them or anything like that, I just want to know something."

"You can ask me anything."

" Do you ever regret it" Leo sighed not even turning over to look at her.

"Regret what Leo"

"Regret ever being with me."

"Are you serious." Piper gasped.

"I mean yeah, our relationship hasn't been perfect and we have been through more than any other normal couple.

"We were never a normal couple." Piper laughed.

"I know" Leo sighed again. "Still do you think that it would have been better if you married someone else."

"Leo" Piper replied sitting up and turning her body so that her hand was on Leo shoulder. "That is just crazy. I love you with all of my heart and I wouldn't change a thing about our life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I am so lucky to have you."

"Really."

"Really, so please never ask me that question again or doubt the love that I have for you."

"I promise never again" Leo said as he turned over in the bed and looked Piper right in the eyes and kissed her hand. He knew that what she was saying was true, she loved him and he loved her no matter what.

"Hey Piper, care to show me how much you love me". he smirked as he started kissing her neck.

"Well if you come closer I will show you anything that you want me too" She turned out the lights and returned her husbands kisses and realized that there was no place she rather be right now.

"I would love that"

"I bet you would." Piper laughed as she threw the covers over her and Leo's head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So who is this mysterious stalker and what will he do to get Leo out of the way so he can have Piper. Just wait and see until nextime on the next chapter:

Let The Games Begin Part 1

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Let the Game's Begin Part 1

**Set 12 years in the future after Forever Charmed. Someone from Piper's past comes back to make Piper's theirs once and for all. No matter what the cost.**

**Let The Games Begin Part 1**

Disclaimer I still do not own Charmed but a wished on a falling star last night, so there may be some hope.

Anything that the stalker does is in Italics and also anything that a character says to themselves

Greg decided it was time to come and apologize Leo. He didn't mean to offend Leo he just didn't get over Piper the way he thought he had. Ever since he had a run in with her about 14 years ago. In his heart he felt that Piper was the one that got away. He wouldn't mind if they could be friends and making her husband angry was not the way to go. He finally arrives at the manor and knocks on the door.

Noise was all over the house and it was only 11:30 in the morning now there was someone else at the door to add to the chaos.

"Can someone answer the door screamed Piper from the top of the stairs. She has been trying to get ready to go to the restaurant but her devious husband kept distracting her. Pushing him out the room, he went to go see who was there at the door.

Greg: "Hello I know that I am the last person you want to see right now, but I came back to apologize for the incident yesterday", Greg began his argument. "The words did not come out right and I want to make sure there were no hard feeling"

Leo didn't know whether to believe him, or to slam the door in his face but he decided against it. He knew from experience that Piper was a hard woman to get over, so he decided to cut the ex lover some slack. "You know what no hard feelings, the incident is forgotten. Lets just keep it in the past okay."

Greg: "Thanks for understanding, tell Piper what I said and again I am sorry"

Leo watched as Greg walked away from the house and hope that it would be the last time that they would ever see each other. _"Good job Leo, you know that no one can come between you and your wife. _

As Greg watched Leo close the door behind him, he felt that he did the right thing and hopefully him and Piper could be friends again. Leo walked back upstairs and Piper began to plague him with questions about who was at the door.

Piper: "Who was that at the door Leo, was it that girl scout from down the road. I forgot to pay her and I told her that I would have her money today."

"No it was Greg"

"Greg, Piper asked as she was trying to put on her boots, what did he want"

"He came to apologize to us about the way he acted at the store yesterday. I told him that it was forgotten and I forgave him. It's not like he could have you back.

"Oh is that so, Piper said as she was putting her hair in a ponytail and giving herself a once over in the mirror. "And why couldn't he have me"

Leo puts his arms around Piper's waist and kissed her neck before he answered, "Because I have you that is why"

"And I thank god ever day for bringing you into my life, now I have to go to the restaurant and check the books. Call me if you need anything and I should be back by three." She kissed Leo one more time before pulling herself away. _"Get a grip Piper if you don't leave now, you will never get to the restaurant._

Leo watched Piper walk downstairs and he heard the door close. Today he was going to go to magic school and start the application process since the school year was about to begin again.

Piper arrived at the club floating on cloud nine. For the first time in a long time, her life was going perfectly. Her children were doing well without giving her two many grays and her businesses were practically booming, P3 was one of the hottest clubs in town still. Her sisters were happy and healthy and living life to the fullest. And her and Leo's love was as strong as ever and lately she couldn't keep her hands off of him. _"And they say when you get older you lose your sex drive, she thought to herself, who thought up that lie" _As she was making her way to the office she saw a bouquet of roses sitting on a nearby table.

"I wonder who these belongs too", she said as she called for Diane. "Diane are you back there, are these your flowers"

"No Piper, Diane said while shaking her head, the delivery guy came and said that they were for you. Don't worry about the tip, the delivery guy said it was al taken care of. It is so sweet that after all these years your husband is romantic enough to send you flowers." Piper went to pick up the roses off the table and a card fell out. She picked up the card and read what it said.

_Dear Piper, I have loved you since the first day they met and my world is incomplete without you. I want you to know that no matter where you go my love for you will never die. Love you Always. Forever, and a Day, your true love for life. _

Piper kept rereading the note and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Diane's right, I am so lucky to have you to Leo", she said inside her head, "Very lucky indeed

Mel and Prue decided that if they wanted to keep their weight in check, they should go walking at least once a day followed by a strict diet. Today they decided to run instead of walk but realized that walking was much better.

"So did you hear Mel, Devon is finally free to date, him and Natalie called it quits yesterday"

"Hey Prue did you ever hear of a mourning period, they were together for a long time. I wouldn't want to make him rush into anything.

"Come on, Prue said as she playfully punched her cousin in the shoulder, you and Devon have been friends since like forever. If you don't make a move someone else will.

Rolling her eyes at Prue, Melinda knew that see was right. She wanted Devon to be her boyfriend, she just doesn't want anything to ruin their friendship. But deep down she knew that if she saw Devon with someone else besides her, her heart would actually break.

"Okay Prue, I will talk to him, but I will give him time to grieve over his breakup.

"You have five days"

"What no wait Prue, I need at least need six. and I promise I will talk to himdeal."

"Deal, hey Melinda who is that guy over there he looks new to the neighborhood. We should go and welcome him to the neighborhood."

"Prue we can't do that, he could be a lunatic and try to kill us"

"Mel he looks like he could have children our age, and did you forget that we were witches. We are not going to walk into the house, I just want to say hi, that's all.

"Okay Prue but if I die I am so haunting you.

The new neighbor watched as the two girls started making their way towards his house. Though the house to him was new, he was not new to the neighborhood. As the girls approached his house, he could tell who the medium height one was because she was a splitting image of her mother. Melinda and Prue got to the door, and they decided that Prue would be the one to talk.

"Hello, began Prue, my name is Prue Halliwell and this is my cousin Melinda and we see that you are new to the block and we wanted to say hello.""

"Hello", Melinda said politely not sure of what the neighbor's motive was.

"Hello to both of you girls, it is nice to see that someone around here has manners. When I was younger, people brought cake to their new neighbors"

"Well we can't help you but maybe a can get my Aunt Piper to do it, she is an amazing chef. Maybe I can put in a good word for you."

"Well I will be waiting for a cake from your Aunt, by the way I forgot to give you my name. My name is Dan, Dan Gordon and I hope that I see you around and maybe I could meet your parents sometimes"

"Okay then bye, Melinda said as her and Prue hurried away from the house. "Hey Prue doesn't his name sound familiar, I think I heard it from somewhere"

"Oh Melinda, you worry to much, try to relax. I swear you are just like your mother" They laughed at each other as they headed home.

No matter what Prue said though, Mel still couldn't shake the fact that their new neighbor was up to something and that something was not good.

Leo was waiting for Piper to get home from the restaurant. She was supposed to be home by 3:00 but one of the chefs called in sick and she decided that she would stay and take her place. He decided to get the children out of the house for the rest of the evening so that he and Piper could have a romantic dinner alone.

"Okay guys what are you all doing tonight"

"Well, Mel answered, I am going to the movies with Prue, Patricia, and Penelope.

"And Chris and I are going to be working at the club tonight, so don't worry dad the house is all yours"

"But remember dad, don't do anything that could result in having another baby run around the house okay, Chris said with a hint of laughter. Everyone laughed at Chris's joke because they all knew that their parents would not be trilled to have another child at their age.

Leo interrupted the laughter by telling his children that he wanted them home at a decent hour and that if anything went wrong call him immediately. He finished setting the table and placed the wine in the bucket to keep chilled. Then he lit the candles and waited for Piper to return.

Piper walked in the house and found that it was very quiet, which was very unusual for the Halliwell Manor. She realized that everyone must be out so maybe tonight she would finally be able to relax a bit. She walked into the kitchen and saw the table a she could not believe her eyes.

"What is all this for", Piper said in amazement

"This is for the beautiful woman I call my wife" Leo bends down a d kisses her softly on the lips. "I knew that today was pretty rough so I decided to cook dinner for you tonight.

"Wow, I am impressed, but where are the kids"

"They are all out for tonight, so we have the house all to ourselves on one condition though"

"And what condition is that", Piper asked

"Chris said to make sure that we don't produce another Halliwell

Piper and Leo laughed while Piper took place at the table. The dinner that Leo cooked was actually from a fancy French restaurant, because Leo was not a very good cook. After dinner Leo made his wife a nice hot bath that she enjoyed while he did the cleaning. After Leo finished cleaning he went upstairs to check on his wife. He found her in her bath robe brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

"So how was your bath, Leo asked as he planted a kiss on her cheek"

"It was lovely, in fact everything was amazing. It is nice to know that after all these years of marriage, we still know how to romance each other."

"Well Piper you deserved it, sometimes you take care of me so tonight I took care of you."

As Leo was talking Piper kissed him in mid sentence. The kisses became more passionate until Leo pulled away from her.

"And what was that for, he asked while looking into Piper's brown eyes

"For being the best husband in the whole wide world"

"Well in that case I think I deserve some more don't you think"

They started to kiss again but this time it was Piper pulled away from Leo

"Did I forgot to thank you for the roses that you sent me today. They were very beautiful"

Leo looked at his wife with confusion in his eyes. "What roses"

"What do you mean what roses, the roses you sent to me at the restaurant today, it came with this note."

"Piper, I swear I did not send you any roses or any flowers for that matter. Let me see the note"

Now it was Piper's turn to look at her husband in a state of confusion. If it was not Leo who sent her the flowers than who were they from.

"Well, Leo if you didn't send them to me, then who did."

"I do not know Piper, but it could be some perverted lunatic out there on the streets. Tomorrow we are going to call Darryl and see if he can help us find this guy. We ate going to make sure that what happened to Prue does not happen to you"

Piper's mind wonder back to when one of her bartenders named Abbey was infatuated with her sister Prue. She even tried to kill Prue so she would be able to take her place. Fortunately they saved Prue right before she was shot, and Abbey went to jail for kidnapping charges and attempted murder.

"Piper, don't worry, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you"

Piper rested her head on Leo's shoulder and hoped that Leo was right and that she would be safe. Now her mind was on a more serious question, who was after her.

_He watched the front of the Victorian house, because she was there. His love, the only woman that he ever loved stayed in that house with him. She probably thought that those roses were from him. He wanted to just walk inside the house take Piper in his hands and kiss her ever so gently on the lips. The love between them would return again and she would leave that pathetic jackass named Leo. But he couldn't do that because there was a small chance that she would chose Leo again so he have to get him out of the way first. He probable should have sent her Lilacs because those were her favorite flowers, he remembered that from when they were together. He remembered everything about her which was a sign that they belong together. He loved her with all of his heart, her smile, her chocolate brown eyes, and her radiant hair that flowed down her back. When they were together they had it all and when he was finished getting rid of her husband they would soon have it all again. He walked over to the mailbox to place a letter that he had written her proclaiming his love for her. He kissed it and placed it into the box and started to return home. "Soon we will be together one way or another"_

Who sent Piper those flowers and what will this crazy man do to get rid of Leo. Stay tuned for the next chapter called "Let The Games Begin Part Two"


	3. Let the Games begin Part 2

**Hey guys my next installment is up if you like please review and give me any suggestions on who you think it might be.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Charmed on any of thier charaters but one day I want to meet Holly Marie Combs**

**Let The Game's Begin Part 2**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piper and Leo are at the police station trying to get information about the flowers that Piper received yesterday.

"Okay Piper, Darryl began, do you know anyone that might be out to do this to you.

:No one that I know of Darryl, this is just really weird and scary at the same time.

Leo reaches out to hold Piper's hand because she is starting to tense up. "Come on Piper, you can do this. You have to be strong"

"How can I be strong Leo, there is some psycho out there stalking me and I don't know who he is."

"Maybe it could be Dan, you never know"

"No it can't be Dan, he would never do anything like this. He was very sweet to me not some physic killer"

"Who is Dan", Darryl asked with a confusing look in his eye.

"Dan was Piper's boyfriend after we broke up, but she broke up with him to be with me."

"Piper, are you sure that it is not Dan"

"Of Course Darryl, he is not that kind of person"

"Are you sure, he could have changed a lot since you two broke up"

"Darryl these accusations are ridiculous. Dan would not do anything to harm me"

"Piper I am doing this because this is my job. You may think that this Dan character is nice but it only takes a small thing to tick a person off."

"He's right Piper Leo implied. You remember when Prue thought a demon was after her but it turned out to be your bartender. I just need you to be safe"

Darryl looked up and saw the look in Piper's eyes. "Okay this is what you need to do, go home and compile a list of everyone you know, or have came in contact with" I will come by later to pick it up and try to find who sent you those flowers. If anything like this happens again, you need to call me right away"

Thank you Darryl, said Piper. " I will make that list right away"

Leo and Piper leave Darryl's office. Leo is trying to reassure Piper that everything is going to work out fine, but for some reason he has a bad feeling about this.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_It feels great to be back in this house again. You would think that these people would not look the back _

_door. I smell her perfume and I can feel her presence everywhere. To be with her is all that I wanted since _

_day one. To hold her and love her until we both die. I can feel her next to me right now, I am running me _

_fingers through her hair. She looks up at me and kisses me with such a passion. It feels so right but then I _

_open my eyes I see that no one is here, just me in an empty house. I walk up the stairs and I see her photos _

_of her happy family. A happy family that are smiling and laughing, a family that should have been mine. _

_Her wedding photo she is beautiful and her smile is radiant. I see that jerk Wyatt smiling back at me _

_taunting me because he has her. I should be beside her, kissing her at the end of our vowels. Leo is there _

_but not for long. I see all these photos and I just want to kill him dead right now. She will be mine again, _

_because we are meant to be. Soon they will be back and Piper will be happy with the gifts that I have left _

_for her and my letter proclaiming my love for her a long that never died._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Phoebe and Paige decided that they should help Piper with her list of potential stalkers. They feel that if Phoebe can get a premonition, this madness with stop.

"Paige will you hurry up, we have to be at the house soon". Phoebe yelled to her sister because she has been waiting for 15 minutes.

Okay, Phoebe, I am ready, what is the rush.

"Because last time there was someone stalker one of us, Prue was kidnapped and almost killed.

"Okay Phoebe, I get your point, lets just go before the kids come back. Me and Henry have a family night planned for tonight"

Phoebe and Paige grab hands and orb to the manor. When they get there they are shocked to see what they find.

"Oh my God", Phoebe yelled, What the hell happened here"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Piper and Leo arrive at the manor to see that it is surrounded by police cars. Scared that something happened to one of the kids, they rush into the house.

"What happened, are the kids alright, Piper asked the police officer frantically"

"Miss please calm down, none of your children are harmed butit seems that yourhouse was broken into earlier today."

Leo stepped up and starting talking to the officer. "What do you mean broken into, was anything taken"

"No, the officer replied, we don't believe so. Only thing that seems to be out of place are the pictures on the wall. The ones that contained you and your wife were torn in half. We also checked your bedroom and found a picture of you on a pillow with a knife through it."

"What, Piper shrieked, there is a knife through my husbands picture. On our bed."

"There was also grafiti on the walls stating** SHE IS MINE**. You know anything about that."

"My wife has someone after her", Leo said

"Anything else officer", said Piper frantically.

Yes Madame, your bed was also covered in rose petals and there was a vase full of Lilacs on the dresser. Also on the bed there was a letter but we need you to open it. Is there anything that we should know"

"Well, Piper began, I received some flowers yesterday from someone and I think that someone may be after me."

" Piper we need to go upstairs and see that letter and read what it says."

Leo and Piper headed upstairs and when they reached the bedroom. They saw that the room had indeed been trashed but looks like nothing has been taken. Piper goes over to the bed and reaches for the letter.. She takes the letter out of the envelope and at the same time a bracelet falls out.

"Look Piper, says Leo pointing to the bracelet, something fell out of the envelope"

"It looks like a bracelet, Piper bends down to pick it up and she sees that is inscribed with a message_. "To my one true love my we meet again_"

Piper throws the bracelet on the bed and begins to read the letter out loud

"_Dear My True Love,_

_It has been awhile since we last spoke but I could not go another year without seeing you. I love you so _

_much and I miss everything about you. Sometime I stand outside your house and imagine that I am in there _

_with you. I want so much to reach out and run my fingers through your hair and kiss your lips. Caress you _

_beautiful skin and make love to you like we used to. I hope that you like the flowers that I sent you and the _

_bracelet that I left for you. It is much nicer than the gifts that Leo could ever buy for you. I will do anything _

_to get you back in my arms again and away from Leo. To be honest these is the second letter that I have _

_written to you. The first one I placed in your mailbox last night but I thought that this one would be more _

_personal. I trust that you know I will not give up on our love because we both know that it never died. _

_Love you for the rest of my life_

_Your only true love XOXOXO_

_P,S. Tell your husband Leo, to watch his back, something bad might happen to him"_

"This can not be happening" Piper said, as she fainted onto the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it folks someone is after Piper and Leo and it looks pretty serious

Stay Tuned for the next chpater called Hit and Run


	4. Hit and Run

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Charmed but on can still dream can't she.**

**Warning there is some violence against Leo but don't think I don't love him because he is my favorite character. Plus did anyone else notice how hot looked during season 8. He looked goodespecially in all the episodes.**

**Hit and Run**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piper had passed out and her sisters looked upon her wondering if she would wake up.

"Piper, we need you to wake up, Phoebe said while she was shaking Piper awake. "Come on Piper wake up"

"Stop shaking her so hard, said Paige, she will wake up on her own."

"Hmm, what happened", Piper said getting herself off the floor. As she got up she saw her room and suddenly remembered everything. "Leo, where is Leo."

Leo responded to Piper "I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere." He walked up to Piper and began stroking her hair.

"Leo you need to leave, we have to get you somewhere safe. The stalker threaten to kill you" Piper said to her husband. Piper was the same woman who helped vanquished the source multiple times, vanquished countless demons and warlocks, and even helped destroy the ultimate power. This same woman had never been so scared in her life when she thought about her husband could killed by some psycho that was in love with her. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes as she looked in the eyes of her husband

"Piper I am not leaving you or the boys because of some sick psycho path. There is nothing you can say other wise"

"Leo some man, some maniac just threaten your life, I need you to go somewhere safe"

"Piper I don't care about my life I care about yours. I would risk my life for you and I am not leaving you alone in your time of need"

"But Leo you are mortal, and can easily be killed", Piper said looking at Leo, "You need to go over to Piage or Phoebe's house because the stalker might not know where they live.

"Hey Leo you are family and if you need to stay with one of us until this maniac is behindbars", replied Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement

"Look guys I know of your concern but I am notleaving Piper and the kids. I just can't do that."

Piper wanted to respond but when she looked into his eyesshe could tell his mind has been made up. Just like many years before when Leo first became mortal andshe tried to get Leo to stay at magic school to be safe. She knew this time would not be any different. "Okay but promise me you will be careful and you will not leave out of this house without a magical escort"

"Okay I promise", Leo said as he hugged Piper close. Truth be told he was scared. Scared that his life would end before it was his time. He did not want to lose his family but he would not run away scared.

The police had finished up their work and had taken the evidence into custody to see if they could get any fingerprints. The kids, who had came home after the police got there, were just as worried about their parents when Aunt Phoebe told them about what went on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper decided now would be a good time for a family meeting concerning the safety of the entire family

Piper began the meeting

"We have to set some new rules down because as you all know your lives are stake. First of all you kids need to check in every hour on the hour and make sure you come home on time. Second if you get any bad vibes or feel like you are being watched get somewhere sake as soon as possible."

What about dad", Chris said when his mother finished talking. She could see the look in his eyes that he was afraid of losing one of his best friends.

"Your father has decided that even though he is a mortal, he is not leaving our side"

"You have got to be kidding me", said Wyatt, "Dad you need to be somewhere safe this man may try to kill you"

"Wyatt, I am not leaving my family because some nut job wants me dead." "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you guys and I could have prevented it"

"But Dad, we have powers to protect ourselves, you don't it is too risky and I don't want to bury my father, Melinda replied on the verge of tears". Everybody knew that Melinda was Leo princess and he would rather die than to see her suffer.

"Princess I don't want to die either but if it comes down to your life or mine than I would give my life for you, all of you, glancing at his children and his wife. "Children are supposed to bury their parents not the other way around"

"But dad, all three children began but they were immediately cut off by their father

"I am not hiding I am staying put, but I will promise all of you that I will be careful and I will not leave the house without a white lighter and I will spend most of my day at magic school because I am the headmaster remember"

Piper and the children knew that Leo would keep his promises about be extra careful but they were just worried about something bad would happen. Out of all children though Chris was taking it the hardest. The thought of someone out there trying to kill their father was completely outrageous. Their father was the best dad in the whole wide world and did not have one bad bone in his body. He considered his father one of his best friends and wouldn't know what to do if suddenly one day he had to wake up and not see him there anymore. Before anyone knew it Chris was in full on tears.

Leo sensing that his children were worried about them he decided that maybe him and his boys should go for a walk.

"Wyatt and Chris how about all three of us go for a walk and we can talk about this together"

"What about me dad, Mel said giving her father the puppy dog eyes"

"Mel me and you will talk in the morning, I will take you out to breakfast. I want someone here with your mother in case something happens"

"Yes Mel it would be better if you stay herewith me", she then looked over to Leo and said, "Tonight you talk to the boys and when you get back me and you are talking."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Leo and the boys stated walking down the street knowing that someone should start talking because was so thick you could cut it with a knife

Chris was the first one to speak, "Dad I just don't see why you can't stay at magic school for a while until this freak show is caught"

"Chris you know why I can't do that, Leo responded, I can't abandon you when you need me the most. If something happened to you four while I was away I would never be able to forgive myself" Leo felt tears in his eyes as his memory flashed back to the other Chris that came from the future. He promised himself that from the moment he was born he would never leave their side again.

Wyatt knew what his dad was thinking and interrupted his thought, "Dad I know what the other Chris said to you about not being there for him when he needed you most and you don't want to do that again but this time it is different. Your life is at stake here"

"Wyatt is right Dad, that other Chris hated you but you made him a promise that you would change and you did. You were there for all of our birthdays and you treat us all the same.You are there for us whether we want you around or not.We can always count on you to be there and we just want to make sure that you will continue to be there"

"I will tell you guys what, I am willing to make a compromise. I will stay at magic school during the entire day, but at night I will always be home, Leo suggested. How does that sound and that way you always know where I am.

Both Chris and Wyatt agreed that this could be a way to solve all there problems, Dad needed to be there to set all the schedules straight for the next semester since he was the headmaster. Plus he would be there all day and while everyone was out, they would not have to worry about him. This were just starting to look better but then the unexpected happened

A car that had been parked down the street from the Wyatt's home suddenly speed down the path that intersected between Leo and his sons. Leo turned around just in time to see the car headed for Chris. In a swift sudden movement, Leo pushed Chris out the way of the moving car and took the impact head one. The boys watched in horror as they saw there dad being hit by the car, onto the windshield and thrown on the other side. The car after the impact kept going showing no signs of stopping. As the car sped off they saw there father on the side of the road bleeding from his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the Manor, Piper was washing dishes while Melinda was drying.

"Mom we have to make dad see that we have to do what is best for him", Melinda said while she was drying a dish.

"Mel we both know that your father is stubborn and will not go down without a fight. Knowing him, him and the boys probable have already come up with a compromise."

"Mom I hope you are right because if I lose dad, my world could fall apart.

"Honey you are not going to lose him because you are his little princess"

All of the sudden Piper felt a strange force come over her and she toppled over onto the floor. She felt like her head was going to explode and her whole body began to ache. "Mom what is the matter". Melinda watched her mother helplessly and was afraid to do something because she didn't know if her mother was being attacked or having a panic attack

Piper felt the wind being knocked out of her and she couldn't breathe. Little did she know that she was feeling the same pain her husband was feeling. She tried to catch her breathe but felt herself going under and she only had time to shout out one word before she completely passed out

"Leo"

Melinda looked at her mother in horror but at that precise moment was thrown through the window. She picked it up and discovered that it was a rock with a message on it. Melinda opened the message sent a pain through her heart.

The message stated, **"YOU HAVE JUST BEEN WARNED"**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Is Leo dead or alive, will the boys be able to heal him on time. And who sent that strange message through the

window.

Stayed Tuned for the next chapter calledCaught in the Act


	5. Caught in the Act and A Cry For Help

Here is the latest chapter in my series. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I was still writng but I forgot to put it up. So since my loyal fans to wait, I will psot two chapters instead of one. Conside it an early Christmas gift

Disclaimer: I still do not owned Charmed but when I do buy it you guys will be the first to know

Summary: The Wyatts and the Halliwells talk to the police in order to find out who this crazy person is but will it be enough

**Caught in the Act**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wyatt and Chris watched in horror as their father had just been hit by a runaway car. Chris was the first to reach his father and held out his hands to heal him. A small glow came from his hands but it was not enough to heal him

"Wyatt get your ass over here I need your help"

Wyatt runs to Chris's side and holds out his hands to heal Leo too. There combined powers are enough to heal Leo of all his injures but he is still unconscious.

"Wyatt, why isn't dad waking up. He is not dead is he"

"Chris calm down, Dad has a pulse but he may still be knocked out from the impact of the car."

"What are we going to do, Chris said trying to stop his self from crying. He knew his family was always in constant danger because they were magical but this situation was not because of magic. It was because of someone not looking where they were going.

"We are going to orb his home and then we are going to call the police."

"And tell the police that our father got hit by a car but his children healed them with their powers"

"No you idiot, Wyatt said trying to hold his composer, We are going to report the accident and catch this sick bastard that tried to kill our father"

Chris and Wyatt grab Leo and orb him back to the living room where they see Piper on the couch

Piper runs off the couch and runs to Leo side

"Oh my god , what the hell happened, He is not dead is he"

"Mom calm down, Chris said, Wyatt and I helped heal him but he is just unconscious"

"How did this happen", said Piper

Well, Chris began, We were just walking and talking about how dad was going to try to keep himself safe from the stalker and then out of nowhere some drunk guy almost runs me over but dad pushed me out the way and the car hit him full impact instead"

Piper goes over to her sons and hugs them both. If Leo hadn't pushed Chris out the way, he could have been dead right now.

"We have to call the police, we have to catch this bastard. Why would people drive drunk like that"

"I don't think that it was a drunk driver. I think that it was him, said Piper now more certain about situation

"You mean the stalker don't you, Wyatt said with a panic in his eyes, How do you know"

"Because, said Mel, that bastard left us a note that he threw through the window"

Mel had been in her room waiting for her brothers to return home. No one had noticed her when she came down the stairs. She showed the boys the note that was tied to the rock.

"When did this happen, asked Chris

"About 15 minutes ago, when Mom kinda passed out', replied Melinda

"What do you mean mom kinda passed out", asked Wyatt

"I mean that one minute we were washing the dinner dishes and then the next thing I knew she fell to the floor. Like all the wind got knocked out of her or something"

"That must have happened the same time that dad got hit", Chris said, somehow she must have felt Dad's pain"

Wyatt looked at Chris like he was crazy, "How would something like that be possible"

"Because of my Psychology class. I remember reading that people who have been with their significant other for a long time, they have a bond on a subconscious level. It is like they are connected and they can feel each other's pain. Same thing with twins. Since mom and dad have been together for a long time, they seem to have this bond"

"And this is not the first time something like this has happened," said Piper. I have told you the story of the time they erased your father's memory and he had to choose between me or the elders."

Mel looked at her father with pride knowing that he chose family or the elders. That was one of her favorite stories growing up, like her own rendition of Cinderella. "I love that story because at first dad had chose the elders but when you almost died, you sent out a cosmic shock to him or something and he felt it. Which led to him falling from grace, though I wish he could have stayed a white lighter I would so love to orb"

"Melinda", her mother cried, that would be a great idea"

"What are you talking about, asked Leo who had just come from the kitchen and he now looked good as new

"Maybe we could ask the elders to make you a white lighter again, I mean just so you could be safe", Piper said with excitement

"Piper we both know that the elders would not make me a white lighter again and you know that I wouldn't want to be one again. It took me away from my family to often"

"Well Dad maybe it could be temporary, Chris said he was willing to try anything to keep his dad safe.

"Yeah, replied Mel and Wyatt , who had been thinking the same thing that Chris was

"I appreciate all of you guys concern but I know the elders and I don't think they would even consider it. But if you want to try then I am game.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Leo just let them carry one the plan. Usually when it came to his protection he fought tooth and nail to prove himself but this time he gave up quite easily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband"

"Piper it is me, I just don't feel like arguing because for one my head is killing me. It is not everyday you get hit by a speeding car"

"Alright okay people, everyone off to bed, we have to get up early because we need to go to the station and report this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The manor was quiet after everyone went to bed. Piper looked over at Leo who was in a quiet slumber but herself, she could not sleep. She rolled over to look at face while he slept. Even though all the pain that her relationship with Leo had suffered she wouldn't change one thing about it

"_I would die if anything happened to you_, she thought to herself. _You and the kids are my entire world"_

"Stop worrying and get some sleep. Nothing is going to happen to me"

"Leo, I thought you were sleeping, Piper looked at him in surprise because he was talking but his eyes were still closed

"I can't sleep because I feel your vibes and they are in overdrive. You are worrying that if something happens to me, you will lose yourself"

"How did you know what I was thinking"

"Because I know you, I know everything about you. It comes with the territory when you been with someone for so long, Now just relax and close your eyes and just breathe"

"Well I have tried to but I keep seeing you almost dying and that scares me okay. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Nothing bad can happen to me with you guys around, and who is going to kill me while I am at magic school during"

"Wait magic school, you are actually going to stay at magic school", Piper asked in amazement

"Well I decided that during the day, I would stay at magic school and at night be with my family.

"You would do that for us"

"I would do anything for you and those children of ours. Now you just relax and go to sleep and everything will turn out fine"

"Promise"

"I Promise"

And with that Piper turned around and Leo put her arm around her. She knew after all these years she has never felt safer than un her husbands arms. "I hope your right, she thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning the Halliwell-Wyatt's made their way to the police station. Each were ready to give their version of what happened last night but they would leave out the magic part

"So Mister Halliwell, the detective began

"Please call me Chris."

"Chris, could you tell me what happened"

"Well it is the same as my brother Wyatt said. We were walking then out of nowhere this car comes for me head on. My dad pushed me out of the way and he got hit. He was out for a couple of minutes and we had to car him back to the house. When we got there he had already awoken, but did not want to go to the hospital.

"Well it seems that your dad got off easily, from the way you told it, the impact looked pretty serious"

"My dad always told me that everyone has a guardian angel, his must have been looking out for him last night"

"Thank you Christopher, could you please send your sister in. I like to ask her a few questions", the detective asked

"Sure" Chris walked out of the man's office and went up to Melinda. "Looks like you are next"

"Wait why me I wasn't even there."

"Yeah but you can tell him about the message thrown through our window", Wyatt replied.

"Oh alright", Melinda got up from her chair and she made her way to the office. She was very nervous because for some reason cops often intimidated her. She always felt that they would find out she was a witch and try to kill her. Plus there was always the added bonus of them being a demon that also freaked her out too.

"Ah Miss Halliwell, it is nice to meet you, Have a seat" the detective said

"Please you can call me Melinda, or Mel for short. Now you want to know what happened last night right."

"Wow Melinda you get straight to the point don't you, are you nervous or something"

"Nervous or something like that, to be honest I really don't like cops except Lt Morris and that is because he is a family friend"

"Well not all cops are bad guys, but please tell me about last night events"

"Okay my mother and I were washing the dishes and then out of nowhere a rock comes flying through the window. I went to pick up the rock and I noticed that it had a message tied to it. I opened the message and it said YOU"VE BEEN WARNED in bold bright red letters. Then the next thing I know, my brothers are bringing my unconscious father into the house. So we put two and two together and figured it must have been the stalker"

"Has anyone specious hanging around your house lately, the detective asked

"No not that I know of, but I am barely at home so what do I know"

The detective looked at Mel and he knew that she was keeping something from him. He didn't know what it was but he could tell by looking in her eyes. Since he couldn't force her to talk he decided it would be best to let her go. "Well Melinda, that is all I needed you and your family can leave if you want"

"Thank-you" For some reason Mel knew that the detective thought she was keeping something from him. Being an empath you can feel these things. _Maybe I should have told him about Dan_, she thought to herself_. Yes he is creepy in his own right but not creepy enough to place him as a suspect. Besides Dan doesn't even know my mother so why would he try to stalk her._ " The detective said that we could go, but I have to meet Prue at the mall later. See you guys tonight

Everyone left the police station and went their separate ways. Mel told everyone she was going to the mall but she was in fact headed to the library. Even though her mind told her to leave Dan alone, her gut told her to find out some things

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper and Leo headed back to the manor because her sisters would be meeting them there for their sister bonding day

"Piper oh my god, are you alright", Phoebe said as she hugged her sister

"I'm fine Leo's the one who got ran over last night"

"Oh Leo, when did this happen. You don't look hurt, said Paige

"That is because the boys healed me after it happened", replied Leo

"It was him, wasn't it", Paige asked

"Yes we believe that it was the stalker", Said Piper

"We thought something had happened to you guys when we saw the broken window." said Phoebe

"That was the way the stalker sent the message last night, when he threw a rock through my window"

Phoebe wondered what she could do, "If you have the rock maybe a can try to get a premonition off of it."

"We had to give it to the police so they could put it into evidence. But try touching the window, the rock made contact with it.

Phoebe went over and placed her hands on the window. At first there was nothing but after a few seconds she was sucked into the premonition

"_Hey kid come here, would you like to make some extra money_

"_How"_

"_When I send you a text message through your phone, I want you to throw this through the Halliwell's window_

"_What's in it for me"_

"_Hundred bucks, you interested"_

"_How do I know this isn't some kind of a trick"_

_The mysterious man pulled out his wallet and handed the boy a fifty dollar bill. "If you complete the job, the other half will be in you mailbox. Got it"_

"_Got it, but this better not be some kinda of trick or something"_

"Someone paid the boy that lives down the street to throw the rock through the window"

"Who was it" asked Paige

"I don't know, his back was turned the whole time so I didn't get to see his face, Phoebe replied

Just then Mel waked in with her cousin Prue. Mel in fact went to the library to uncover the truth about Dan Gordon but she uncovered nothing. All is showed was that he owned a construction company and used to live next door to their house a long time ago. Seeing everyone gathered in the house they both knew something was going on and they wanted to know Just what it was.

"Hey guys, what's up, said Prue

"Do you know the name of the teenage boy that lives down the street Melinda," asked Phoebe. Because we think he is the one who threw the rock through the window"

"Yeah his name is Kevin Henderson, why would he throw the rock"

"Because in my vision someone paid him to do it, we need to know who did it"

Well, began Prue, maybe me and Mel could persuade him to tell us"

Prue and Mel walk out of the house and go down the street to talk to Kevin. They see that he is trimming the hedges so they decide to say a spell to get the truth out of him

"What spell are we going to use", asked Mel. I mean I don't know the truth spell by heart

"We just have to make up one, now come on.

They both walk up to Kevin and began to talk

Hey Kevin, said Prue. With all facts and honesty, the truth is what you shall give me

What did you say", asked Kevin eying the girls suspiciously

"Nothing, said Mel, we just want to ask you a few questions about last night. See someone sent a rock through our window and we thin that it was you. Was it

"Yes it was me, wait why did I say that"

"Why did you do it", asked Prue

"Because someone paid me a hundred bucks"

"Who"

"I don't know some dude, what did you do to me"

"We didn't do anything to you, you just have a guilty conscious, said Melinda innocently, How did he contact you"

"With a text message, but don't bother asking for the number because I already tried to call it, disconnected"

"One last question, who do you think is prettier me or Melinda"

"Prue"

"You are both whacked, I think Chris is hot, but Wyatt is cute too." Kevin shocked that he just outted himself goes and runs back into his house.

"Oh my god, began Prue, He is in love with Chris. I felt it. Come on we have to go and tell the rest what we found out."

"Plus we have to tell Chris about his secret lover when we get back too, I love being a witch"

Mel and Prue run down the street back to the manor to tell everyone what they just found out

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time Mel and Prue got back to the house, Chris and Wyatt were there along with their uncle Henry. Everyone wanted to find out what Kevin had told them

"So, Began Piper, did he tell you the truth"

"He had no choice, we cast a spell on him. Our own version of the truth spell", said Prue

"You didn't tell us you were going to use a spell on him"

"How else were we going to get him to talk, Aunt Phoebe. Anyways he said that the person paid him money, but the person never gave him his name. He also said that he tried to call the number of the text message but the phone had already been disconnected"

"Is that all he said, asked Chris

"He also told us that he is in fact in love with Chris, said Prue

"What, he could have been lying"

"No he wasn't truth spell remember", said Melinda

"Chris and Kevin sitting in a tree, Wyatt began taunting Chris

"Shut up Wyatt, before I kill you"

"Every just calm down, we have to get back on topic, interrupted Henry, We have to remember the real reason we are here"

"He's right, said Paige. We have to come up with a plan to protect Piper and Leo"

"Well we have Dad covered, He is going to stay at magic school during the day. No evil can get to him there, said Wyatt

"What about you Mom, asked Chris

"Well I can't go into hiding, I have the club and the restaurant to run"

"Okay how about this, one of us will be with you at all times okay, We will take shifts", Said Phoebe

"I think that I can take care of myself, thank you. Are you forgetting I have magical powers too"

"No we didn't forget Piper, but this thing is human and he can always get you from behind. Please don't have the same attitude Prue had, said Phoebe

"Okay, I will not leave the house without magical protection. It is not me I am worried abut, it is Leo. He is the one without powers"

"Piper he will be fine, the stalker can't get to him at magic school", said Paige

"But what happens when he comes home from magic school and nobody is here. This lunatic can strike at any time. I don't know what I will do if I lose him"

"And you won't sweetie you just have to trust us. You and Leo have been through Hell and back and you always come victorious. Just have faith to believe that", said Phoebe

"She is right Mom, we won't let this person destroy our family", said Mel

Later the night everyone had discusses the plans to keep Piper and Leo safe, they all had dinner. Around 11:00 everyone had left or went to bed. In their bedroom Leo and Piper are asleep and Piper is having a bad dream

"_Where am I, Piper asked. All she can see is a dark room and there is no light. But she does hear a voice_

"_You are where you belong, you are here with me"_

"_Get away from me, Let me go" the figure comes out of the shadows and grabs her wrist_

"_I can't do that, we belong together"_

"_No we don't you sick perverted maniac"_

"_Now how am I sick, I just want to be with the women I love"_

"_Who are you"_

"_I am your past, present, and your future_

"_I have no future with you, I don't even know you"_

"_Not yet anyways, once I get rid of loose ends"_

"_What are you talking about"_

"_It is not a matter of what, it is a matter of who"_

"_You will never get Leo, I won't let you"_

"_It is not up to you, besides I already have him. Now that he is out of the way, it can be me and you"_

"_What did you do to him"_

_  
__"See for yourself"_

_A light is shown in the room and Piper sees Leo in the corner of the room. The stalker lets go of Piper's hands and she runs over to his body to see that his clothing is torn. She also sees that he has about three bullet wounds in his chest, stomach, and shoulder and that his body and the floor around him is covered in blood. She bends down to lifts his head to her chest. "Why did you do this"_

"_Because I want you, I need you, and I deserve to be with you. I had to kill him to get him out of the way for our love to blossom._

"_He is not dead", Piper spat at the maniac in front of her. "Leo wake up, please don't leave me. Please wake up, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Come on wake up baby you promised"_

"Piper, Piper wake up, Leo said while he is shaking her. Piper come on get up"

"Leo, said Piper as she shot straight up in bed

"Piper, I'm right here, you were just dreaming"

"Leo it was awful, this manic had me locked in a room and it was dark. He was talking about us being together and he said that he killed you. I saw your dead body covered in blood and he was just watching me. Leo I have never been so scared in my life" She starts to break down in Leo's arms

"Piper it was just a dream, let me get you some water". He gets up from the bed and is about to head downstairs

"Don't leave me, don't go". Piper grabs his hands and pulls him back to the bed

"Piper I will never leave you, believe that". He sits back on the bed and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Can we just lay here and you can hold me until I go back to sleep"

"Anything for you". Piper and Leo get back into the bed and Leo spoons her. Her head is on his chest and she starts to fall asleep by listening to the rhythm of his heart

"_Tomorrow, I will talk to the elders, I will be damned if I lose you again, _she thinks to herself before she falls back to sleep

TBC

What will the Elders say about Piper's proposal, will they help or not. What about Piper's dream, could it be just or a sneak peek of what is next to become of her husband. Also will the stalker try to make contact with Piper again or is he jsut binding his time

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Summary: Piper asked the Elders for help but they don't give her the help she wants. The charmed children come up with ways to keep their father safe but will it be enough for them to save him

**A Cry for Help**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Leo went to magic school, and Piper was about to call the elders for help. She also called her sisters who in turn brought their children. They thought they Piper could use all the back up she could get. Billie also showed up because the sisters were like family to her, since she had none left.

"Are you all sure that you want to be here, because I can do this myself"

"Piper, we are your family. We don't want anything to happen to Leo, right kids"

All the children nodded their heads respectfully. Phoebe's girl Prue, Penny, and Patricia knew that their Uncle Leo, was their favorite uncle. He was nice and a big pushover so they could always get what they wanted out of him. Henry Jr. was the third boy in the family and was always included in Uncle Leo's camping trips he had with Wyatt and Chris. His father was not much of a camper and hated the outdoors, while Leo on the other hand used to camp all the time with his father. Katherine and Jennifer, Paige's twins, always went to Leo if they ever had a problem. And Leo was the best at pushing them to their fullest potential. Even though the cousins knew that Leo wasn't their father, they couldn't imagine their life without him. And then there was Billie, after the ultimate battle, she was without any family but the sisters forgave her and Leo was like a father figure to her, because basically he was old enough to be her father. He helped her get over her family's death and she couldn't bear to lose another family member.

"Alright, said Piper, I need an Elder and I need one now"

Just then the Elder they hated the most orbed in. His name was Odin. He was the Elder that almost tricked Leo into becoming a Elder and Leaving Piper and his children.

"What is that you want, Ms. Halliwell", asked Odin a bit peeved that the Halliwell's were asking for his help

"I need you help in protecting Leo"

"How is it that I can possible help"

"I need you to take Leo up there to protect him. Some maniac is after me and he threatened to kill him. Leo being a mortal now, has no way to protect himself. I want him to stay up there until we catch this freak. Can you do that"

"We can but we won't, said Odin sarcastically

"What do you mean you won't, said Phoebe. Like Piper she hated the elders as much as here other sisters.

"I mean we won't. You and your sisters think that you can boss us around and tell us what to do. You have broken every rule imaginable and yet you are always in need of our help. You and your sisters walk around on your high horse like you are above it all and frankly I am tired of it. "

"You tired, for the last 17 years of my life, I have been doing everything I could to save your sorry asses. And this is how you repay us", said Paige

"Repay you, what about all the sacrifices we have made for you, First we let Piper and Leo get married, against all the rules. Second we let them produce a Twice Blessed Child and Heir of Excalibur. Third we let Leo live after he killed an Elder and became an Avatar."

"He killed that elder because he tried to kill his son, and as for becoming an Avatar, the only reason he did it was so he could bring Phoebe and I back to life, to restore your precious power of three"

"Doesn't matter, he betrayed us and we made him a mortal just like he wanted. Now we have nothing us to discuss.

"Oh no you don't, Piper grabs his hand before he orbs, if you don't do anything to save Leo and he dies consider us done"

"What are you saying"

"You know what she is saying, said Wyatt. If our fathers dies because you want to prove a point consider it over. We will no longer fight for the greater good

"Yeah, we will quit, all of us, said Patricia who hated the Elders as much as anyone

"Say goodbye to The power of Three (Pointing at Piper, Paige, and herself), The Twice Blessed (pointing at Wyatt), The Heir of Excalibur (pointing at Chris), The Elementals (Pointing at Jennifer and Katherine), The Next Generation of the Power of Three (Pointing at Prue, Patricia, and Penelope), The Reincarnation of Melinda Warren (Pointing at Melinda), and The Golden Child (Pointing at Henry Jr.) and The Ultimate Power (Pointing at Billie)" said Phoebe. "And if you think we are joking, think again"

"You wouldn't dare give up your powers for Leo"

"I would and I will", said Piper

"This is ridiculous, are you forgetting that I have authority over you", said Odin getting extremely pissed at everyone in the room. Since the Halliwell's have come into their powers and bore children they were a regular pain in the ass. He refused to be bullied by them any longer

"You don't have the power over anybody, if you had so much power then why rely on any of us. Are you forgetting that the sisters are the ones who killed the Titans after they wiped out most of you. They also took out Ames who would have killed every white lighter and Elder when he gain accesses to get up there. Let's not forget my sacrifice. I have the death of my sister on my hands because I had to protect the greater good. If you had so much power you should have taken them out. The Titans, Ames, all the demons, the Source, Zankou, and helped me save my sister but you didn't. So compared to everyone in this room you have no power." By the time Billie finished talking she eyes were flowing with tears. She would have given anything to save her sister that day, but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

"I know of everything that you went through, but this time the Elders are putting their foot down"

"Fine then you son of a bitch, you better pray that Leo does not get hurt, or worse die. Because if he does you better believe that you will no one to fight for the greater good anymore", said Piper as she stormed out of the room

"Fine this is the end of this discussion" and with that Odin orbed out of the room

"I can't believe that bastard, said Melinda causing her to blow up a flower pot

Mel watch your temper, said Patricia, you can't go around blowing up the entire house. I promise you will do anything we can to protect your father.

"You really mean it"

"Of course I mean it, we're family and that is what we do."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Piper is trying her best not to blow a gasket

"Piper, it will be okay, we will get through this", said Paige

"How can you be so sure, I mean anything could happen to him. He has no powers"

"I am sure because if you have forgotten my husband has no powers either. And he deals with the bad guys for a living"

"Your right Paige, I did forget, you do know how I feel. I just I can't lose him, not like this"

"And you won't, believe us Piper. We will stop working for those damn Elders if they let Leo die", added Phoebe. Being an empath she felt the whole families pain. Usually she could control the power but today was an exception.

"I mean I wouldn't be that scared if it wasn't for that dream I had"

"What dream, Phoebe and Paige asked at the same time

"I had this dream that I was in a room alone with the stalker and he was telling me how much he loved me and I was telling him to get the hell away from me. I was calling for Leo and I look over in the corner of the room and there is his body covered in blood from bullet wounds." Piper was talking about her dream but now she was in complete tears

"Oh sweetie, it was just the dream. Nothing but a dream okay. You have to stay strong because you can't let this maniac get you down. If you do that then he will think he has won and we can't let him win", said Paige

"Your right, I can't let him win. Leo and I have been through worse we will get through this"

"Get through what, asked Leo when he walked into kitchen.

"Get through this mess we call our lives, Piper said as she went over to hug Leo, what are you doing home"

"Well I finished up early at magic school, so I thought I come home and spend the day with on of my most favorite people in the world"

"Are me and Paige in that category", asked Phoebe

"What do you think, Leo replied at both Phoebe and Paige

"Well I see that you two want to be alone, so Phoebe and I will head out"

"Do we have to go"

"Yes we do, now lets go get the kids, anyway where are the kids"

"I don't know, said Leo. When I came downstairs no one was there"

" Well maybe they went home or out somewhere, lets go Phoebe"

" Okay bye call us if you need us"

Phoebe and Paige orb out of the kitchen leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"So how did it go" ask Leo

"How did what go"

"The meeting with the Elders, I know that is why you wanted me to leave early this morning

"How did you know that"

"Call it lover's intuition. And looking at your facial expression they weren't much help"

"No those bastards were no help at all, I mean after everything we have done for them, they will not help us"

"Well honey, he began as he pulled Piper closer, I told you they were not going to help but you know that we will get through this.

"I know, it is just frustrating not knowing what could happen". Maybe I could get you frozen again until we find this dude"

"Oh no, you are not getting me away that easy."

He pulls Piper into an intimate kiss. The kiss becomes more passionate and heavy when the phone begins to ring

"Piper the phone is ringing", Leo said not waiting to pull away from the kiss

"So let the machine get it"

Piper starts to kiss Leo again. Taking her hint she starts to lead him upstairs. They get to the bedroom where she is pushed him on the bed. As they taking off their clothes Piper began thinking to herself everyone was right. They would do their part to make sure Leo would be around for a very long time.

"You sure you want sex in the middle of the day", asked Leo

" I never wanted anything more"

For the next fifteen minutes Piper and Leo were able to forget their problems and the rest of the world

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I can't believe it didn't work, I mean I hit him with a full force from the car and today I see him leaving his_

_house. What happened, he was supposed to have taken heed to the message. I don't know how long I have_

_to wait before she is mine. Piper is acting so nonchalant like I don't even exist. She should know who I am, _

_our hearts are connected. I hope she like the gifts he had left her, the bracelet wasn't really his idea but a _

_friend had persuaded him to get it. It showed Piper his undying love for her. If only he could Leo out the _

_way he will be one to sweep Piper off her feet. He couldn't understand how his lovely flower would marry _

_such an imposter. He had done his research on a Mister Leo Wyatt and the only one that existed was a _

_man that was born in the nineteen twenties and died during WW2. He would make it his mission to get_

_Piper to be his, if it was the last thing he did._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mel, Wyatt, and Chris came back home to an empty house or so they thought

I wonder where everybody is, Mel asked her two brothers

"Well from what I am sensing Mom and Dad are upstairs", replied Chris

They probably went up there to you know to relax", Wyatt said smirking at his younger siblings

"God what are our parents rabbits, shouldn't the sex drive decrease by the time they reach their age", said Chris

"Nice going Chris, now I am going to need lots and lots of therapy from your visual"

Just then Piper and Leo come back downstairs to see their kids at home

"What visuals are in your head sweetie, her mother asked

"The image of her parents going at it like rabbits, Chris replied making everyone in the room laugh. Well everyone but Piper who simply blushed from Chris's comment. To her it did seem that her and Leo had sex often to be in their fifties but whatever if Hugh Heffner can do it so can they

"Ha Ha very funny, said Leo, where have you guys been. You were gone by the time I got back."

"Well we went to the magic store and picked up this crystal", said Wyatt

What does it do, asked his mother

Chris started talking, "By itself nothing but we enchanted it, like Aunt Prue did when she set a trap for that demon sent by the triad, but with a twist. We have broken it up into five pieces and made them into necklaces, that we will all wear at all times.

"What will that do, Piper said interrupting again"

"Mom would you let me finish. Anyway the crystal can sense danger. If one of us gets into trouble all our crystals will glow. But they will glow different colors for different people. Dad if you get in trouble our crystals will glow blue" He hands his dad the necklace. "Mom your color will be red, Wyatt's is green, Melinda's is pink, and mine is black. Got it"

"Wow, said Leo who idea was this"

"Who is your smartest son", said Chris

"Hey", replied Wyatt. I helped with the spell didn't I

" It doesn't matter who did what, this is a brilliant idea and I am proud of you guys", their mother said proudly. Now what do you all want for dinner.

"Well, began Wyatt, We also thought that this has been a stressful week for everyone including you and dad. So well decided to spend the night at our aunts house so you guys can have some down time."

"You guys don't have to do that"

"But mom we want to, said Mel. I am going to Aunt Phoebe's and Wyatt and Chris are off to Paige's. Well will see you all in the morning.

The kids rush upstairs to get their things together leaving Piper and Leo alone again.

"We have some amazing children"

"Well they have an amazing mother to love them"

"Well you are not so bad yourself, they get their bravery from you, you know"

"How do they get it from me, Leo asked, you are the one with the powers not me"

"I know but you are the one who makes me feel that I can do anything with your powerful speeches. I am a strong witch because of you."

"Why thank for the compliments, so what do you want to do tonight"

"How about we just relax, read or something. I am too tired to do anything right now."

"Even too tired for this, he leans in and kisses Piper on the lips and then pulls away

"Kissing no, anything else yes. How you me. wine. couch."

"Okay you are the boss"

Piper goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine along with some glasses. Her and Leo curl up on the couch and reminisced about old times. Before long both of them are fast asleep, realizing that they were more tired then they thought.


	6. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**I know it has been a while since I posted the last chapter but do not worry I will start posting the chapters as soon as I finish writing them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or any time in the near future own Charmed. Doesn't mean that a girl can't dream does it.**

**Summary**: Prue invites someone unexpected to Dinner. How will every one react when they show up and will they be able to have a nice relaxing dinner. Or will that plan be shot straight to hell

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

For the next couple of days, things seem to go back to normal. They had no news of the stalker and everyone was happy. It was almost time for school to start again and the kids were excited to be going to normal school. Yeah they liked magical school but it was no fun when your father and uncle was the headmaster.

"So what new demon are we hunting tonight, little bro"

"Don't call me little bro," Chris said punching Wyatt in the arm. "I am the one who comes up with the great ideas"

"Both of my boys are very powerful in their own ways," said Piper running down the stairs getting her morning coffee. "I love you all the same." "Where is your father, I didn't see him this morning"

Mel hadn't see her father this morning, "Last night he said something about going running in the morning. Maybe he went out"

"But he isn't supposed to go out without an escort", screamed Chris

"But he has the necklace so it doesn't matter. We would know when he was in danger, Mel screamed back.

"Still doesn't make it safe," said Piper

Leo comes down stairs and hears his children yelling at each other. "Okay what is the screaming about," he asked his children calmly

"Dad where have you been," asked Chris. "You know you are not supposed to leave the house without one of us."

"Chris I am your parent you do not tell me what I am supposed to do. If you must know I was at Magic School, I had a staff meeting this morning"

"Oh," said Chris, "Well I have to get going see you guys later"

Chris and the rest of his siblings head out the door.

"Leo why didn't you leave a note, I was worried when I woke up you were not there"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." He kisses Piper on her forehead. "I forgot about the whole stalker situation. I mean it has been days since he contacted you"

"Just because he hasn't contacted me doesn't mean he is not still out there. You need to be careful"

"And I have been, and I will continue to do so. Don't worry about me so much"

"I can't help it. I have to go do books at the club so I will see you tonight." She kisses him once on the lips before she leaves the kitchen. Before she hit's the front door she comes again and kisses him once more

"What was that for, not that I didn't like it"

"That was to show you how much I loved you"

"Well Mrs. Wyatt, I love you too." With one last kiss they head out their separate ways

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mel and Prue came back to the manor to get their outfits ready for school. They decided to go ahead and pick out the outfit that they would wear on the first day. Since they both skipped a grade it would be there first day of normal high school and both girls were excited .

"Oh my god Mel, that top would go so great these jeans. You have got to let me borrow it one day"

"Let you borrow it or just give it to you, you have most of my clothes in your closet anyways"

"That is because you have the best clothes Melinda. My dad hates most of my clothes"

"Your dad, I have a dad plus two brothers. You should hear what Wyatt says when he sees me in my mini. Melinda those kind of clothes are not acceptable for young girls like you", she said in her best Wyatt impression

"But doesn't he date girls who dress like this"

"I know can you say hypocrite but it doesn't matter. He doesn't buy my clothes so I don't care what he says"

Just then there is a knock on the door and Prue decides to answer it because Mel is in the bathroom. She goes downstairs to the door and answers it

"Hello is Piper here"

"Hey Dan what are you doing here. I hope you aren't her for that cake I promised you. I haven't told my Aunt Piper"

"Actually I am looking for Piper, you are Prue right"

"Yes I am, what do you want with my Aunt Piper"

"Well we are old friends and I just wanted her to know I moved back to town"

"Well tonight we are having a dinner you can drop by if you want"

"You sure Piper would be okay with that"

"Yeah she loves cooking dinner and you are a friend of hers so I don't think she will mind. Dinner starts at 7:30"

"Okay see you later on tonight"

Prue closes the door and heads back up to Melinda's room

"Who was at the door, Prue"

"Oh that was Dan, he was looking for your mom and I invited him to dinner"

"You what, why would you do that. What if a demon attacks"

"What demons, they hardly come around anymore since the last source was vanquished. Plus Aunt Piper can like freeze the whole street if she wanted too and we could always use a spell to make him forget what he saw"

"Prue, I don't think this was a good idea"

"Mel he says that they used to be friends and he looked really lonely. I didn't know what else to say"

"Well I guess you can't take it back now, we just have to tell my mom when she gets home"

Just then they here the door open and close and they run downstairs to see Piper with groceries for dinner tonight.

"Hey Mom, how was your day"

"How was my day. First my books were completely screwed and the truck was late. Then the store was in chaos because there was a buy one get two free sale. Now I have to cook dinner for the entire family"

"Oh boy", mumbled Prue

"Oh boy what do you mean oh boy, what did you two do"

"Aunt Piper, Mel had nothing to do with this. I kinda asked one of the new neighbors to dinner tonight. I didn't mean it but he is new to the street and he looked lonely. Plus he said that he was an old friend, but if you don't want to do it I will go tell Dan you can't"

"Wait did you say Dan as in Dan Gordan"

"Yeah that is his name, you two really are friends"

"No Prue, we are not old friends we are old lovers. You just invited my ex boyfriend to a family dinner tonight"

"I knew that name sounded familiar", shouted Melinda. "He was the guy you dated before you got back together with Dad. Prue what did you do"

"Well I didn't know that he used to be Aunt Piper's ex, I can just go un invite him no big deal"

"No," began Piper, "we already invited him. If we un-invite him he might think that it was because of Leo and I don't want that. Besides I am over him so it doesn't matter. Tonight we have Caribbean Jerk Chicken. Now if you will excuse me but I have to start dinner and then I have to break the news to your uncle and hope he won't freak out"

"Look what you did," Mel says to Prue shaking her head

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper is upstairs changing for dinner and she hears Leo come in from Magic School. Since school started there in about a couple of days he was there a lot to make sure everything would be in order.

"Hey honey", Leo said as he walked into the room. "What's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong, why would you say that something was wrong"

"Because Piper, I know you and you have that look on your face"

"What look"

"That look that says you want to tell me something but you are scared that I might get upset"

"You promise you won't get mad"

"Yes I promise"

"Pinky swear kind of promise"

"I said I promise"

"Okay well you see Prue accidentally invited Dan to dinner tonight"

"Dan as in"

"Yes Dan as in my ex-boyfriend that I saw last week. But before you get mad, she didn't know who he was at the time. And he came by and was looking for me so she invited him. It is really innocent" Piper looked down at the floor not wanting to see any hurt in his eyes.

"Oh alright"

"Wait that is it, you are not mad at me for inviting him to dinner" she said while looking at Leo curiously. Usually the subject of her exes made him mad as hell but today he was taking it quite well

"No I am not mad, I finally realized that I should not be jealous anymore. I mean what is the point, we both know that our love is deeper than anything in this world"

"What have you done to my husband. First you let me protect you at Magic School and now an ex comes to dinner and you don't even get upset"  
"No I am not getting upset because I see no point"

"Well you are not even a little jealous"

"No why do you want me to be", asked Leo

"No I don't but it is kind of sexy when you get jealous. It makes me feel wanted"

"Piper I always want you, you don't feel wanted enough by me"

"No it is not that", she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It is just I feel extra special when you go all macho and defensive when I talk about an ex. I think it is kinda sexy"

"Well if you want me too, I can pretend to be like that. Plus you never get jealous when I am around other women"

"No I get jealous, I just don't show it"

"Who do I be around that you get jealous of"

"Are you kidding me Miss Thompson is in love with you"

"Karen, no she is not. She is just really friendly"

"Yeah she was real friendly when she accidentally fell in your lap that day I brought you lunch. And let me remind you of Eve"

"No Eve was hitting on me and her husband took it out on me, which was not fair at all. I also remember that you let him hit me"  
"Yes my fault entirely. I should have realized that it is not your fault you have such a hot body"

"Well you are not so bad yourself"

"Mr. Wyatt are you trying to seduce me before dinner"

"That depends on if it is working"

Leo leans in to kiss Piper but she pulls away quickly

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with and trust me I would love to do that. We have a whole family to feed"

"Well you can make it up to me later" Leo replied playfully

"Only if you promise to be a good boy at dinner and not kill Dan"

"I promise" Leo responded giving her the scout's honor

"Let's go"

Leo and Piper head downstairs and see that everyone else is already there

"Hey Piper", said her sister Paige, "How was your day

"Long very long. Hey Coop, and Henry"

"Hey Piper, I finally had the night off from the station" said Henry

"Well I am glad you could be here but before eat a guest is coming over"

"Who," said everyone at the same time

"Well I kinda invited Aunt Piper's ex boyfriend Dan to dinner tonight"

"What, Prudence Melissa Halliwell why would you do that", Phoebe yelled at her daughter

"I didn't know he was her ex when I invited him"

"It is alright Phoebe, it was an accident"

"No mean to be rude but who is Dan," asked Paige

"Dan is Mom's ex before dad", replied Wyatt

"Well tonight's dinner will be exciting", said Paige

Leo felt the tension in the room. "Everyone just calm down, I think that tonight can be good if we just calm down"

"Leo are you forgetting that the last time you saw Dan you all got into a fight and he had proof that you died in WWII and was married" said a concerned Phoebe

"You were married", asked Chris

"Yes I was married before I went to war, your mom even met her"

"But still he had proof about Leo being dead," said Phoebe

"Please like he would bring it up during the dinner conversation" replied Piper

Just then the doorbell rang and Coop went to answer it. It turned out to be Dan

"Hello, my name is Dan, and I was invited to dinner"

"Well my name is Coop, Piper is my sister-n-law"

"Oh and who did you marry, Phoebe"

"Yes, I did. Well everyone is waiting for you, let me show you to the dining room"

"I can get there myself thank you", Dan walks off away from Coop and sees the rest of the family. "Wow Piper this looks amazing, who are all these people"

"Well", began Piper, "You know who Leo and my children are and you have also meet Phoebe, Coop, and there daughter Prue. The other two girls over there are hers two. And this person right here (pointing to Paige), is my sister Paige and her husband Henry and those twins and that young man are her children

"Wait I never knew you had another sister, what happened to Prue"

"Prue died about 2 years after you left, and then we met Paige a couple of weeks later"

"I am sorry for your loss, said Dan showing concern

"It happened a long time ago, besides I know she went to a better place, Dinner is ready how about we eat huh.

Everybody follows Piper to the table and takes there sit. While everyone is enjoying dinner, they can't help but see that Dan is eying Leo rather meanly.

"Wow Piper", said Dan, "I forgot how amazing your cooking is. You remember the birthday dinner you made for me, it was incredible but my favorite part had to be the dessert"

"That was so long ago I think that I forgot about that" replied Piper

"_Yeah the sex that night was amazing", Dan thought to himself._

"What did you say", asked Chris and Wyatt. Unknowing to Dan Wyatt and Chris were telepaths so they heard that remark made by Dan

"I didn't say anything", said Dan

"_Oh, my bad. Chris did you hear that too_

"_Oh course I heard that. Not only is that rude that is disgusting"_

"_I know it is bad enough that my parents have sex but my mother having sex with someone else is disgusting" _Wyatt said telepathically to Chris"

"Boys are you okay", asked their father

"Great dad, we are both great" replied Chris. "I think that I may not be all that hungry that is all. Can I be excused"

"Well honey if you sure, you can go", said Piper

Chris leaves the table and heads to his room hoping he doesn't have to vomit before he gets there.

"So Leo what have you been up too lately. Do you have anything that you do in particular" asked Dan smugly

"Well nothing in particular, I help run the club and restaurant. I also teach here and there, why do you ask"

"No reason, it is just before I moved you didn't seem to exist, that is what the records showed. But seeing as Piper married you I must have been wrong"

"Yeah I guess you were, we are happier now then we have ever been", said Leo. He was getting angry at the comments that Dan was making but he was trying to keep his cool

"Piper did you ever find out why, there was no record of your husband, if he wasn't a fraud"

"Dan, like I told you before I know everything there is about Leo, he is not a fraud your records must be screwed up or something. Me and Leo have been happily married for almost seventeen years okay"

"Well wasn't there a time when you were separated from each other"

"Yes we were at one point but how did you know that"

"Because the guy you dated is my cousin. His name is Greg. He told me that Leo left you for someone else"

"Oh my God", Piper raises her hands and freezes the room. Only her sisters and their children are the same.

"Mom what is he talking about, when were you not together with Dad", asked Melinda shocked at all this new found knowledge of today

"Mel that was a long time ago when you father went off to become an Elder, you know that"

"Well yeah but I didn't think that you actually dated other people, this is just too much for me. Now can I be excused"

"Sure Mel you can go.

Mel gets up to leave the table but Wyatt stops here.

"You have to stay here until mom unfreezes everyone or else how do you explain your departure"

"You're right" Mel sits back down and Piper unfreezes the room

"What happened" asked Dan. Dan looks over at Leo and sees that he is nervous about something. "What is the matter Leo, scared your secret could be out. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, now would we"

"Are you threatening my father" screamed Wyatt

"You wouldn't call him that if you knew who he really was" Dan replied maliciously

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about you son of a "

" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you better not finish that sentence" Wyatt looked over at his mother and he knew that she was as serious as a heart-attack. "Dan I think that is best if you leave. I don't the fact that you are making a mockery of this family and I want you gone now"

"I can't believe you Piper, I mean how stupid could you be. This man is not who he claimed to be and you stayed with him. I would have gave you the world, everything you could ever want. I bet he doesn't even cherish you like I did, give you all the things I did. Hell like he could afford it sponging off of you and all." Dan ranted. "I bet you stayed with him because you felt sorry for him. I even bet that sex with him isn't good sex like it was with me"

"Oh my God, that is the most disgusted thing I have ever heard in my life" exclaimed Mel

"You right Dan", Piper smirked. "Leo is way better"

"I am not here, I am at the beach windsurfing. Breathing in the sea air. Oh look, a seagull", Wyatt was muttering to himself with his hands over ears.

"Okay as much as I like hearing about my sister's sex life, which is not that much. I suggest that it is time for you to leave Dan" Paige finally spoke

"Who the hell are you to tell me to leave, from my acknowledgement, you are only their half sister" Dan replied

"Hey Buddy, don't you dare talk my sister that way. You really need to get the hell out of my house now" Piper screamed yet again

"Fine, it is you loss. I don't know what I saw in you anyways, you're nothing but a dumb bitch"

Before anyway could reply to Dan's comment, Leo threw his chair to the floor and ran across the room and grabbed Dan by the throat. He then preceded to ram his head into the wall.

"If you ever talk to my wife or my family like that again, I will personally make you life a living hell. You ever come around my family again talking that bullshit and I will kill you myself." Leo hissed

"Sure you wouldn't be scared of you secret coming out", Dan asked in a raspy voice because Leo's hold was cutting off his air way

"Trust me I won't. In fact I will go to jail smiling that somebody finally got rid of your greasy hair ass. Now go" Leo yelled as he released his hold on the jackass

Dan started rubbing his throat before he spoke again. "Piper are you going to let him talk to me like that"

"You heard what my husband said, get the hell out"

"Okay Piper, if that is the way you want it. I just wanted us to be friends but I guess that is out of the question" Dan laughed and got up

Dan leaves the table and Mel soon follows behind him

"I will walk Dan to the door", says Mel

When they get to the door Mel escorts Dan out

"Oh Dan before you go, you better stay the hell away from my family. If you do anything to harm my father or any other members of my family members I will make you wish that you were dead. And trust I am a science geek, I know how to kill a person and make the body disappear along with any evidence. Got it"

"Is that a threat", asked Dan

"No it is a promise, now you are free to go" and with that Mel slammed the door behind him. _"Bastard_", she thought to herself

Back at the table everyone was sitting quietly at the table not wanting to speak

"I knew dinner would be interesting" muttered Paige. "Piper how could date such a jerk like that, what a jackass"

"He wasn't like that when she was dating him, he was really nice" said Phoebe

"Yeah but I guess he changed and not for the better" replied Paige again. "I still can't believe that he called me a half sister, but when you think about it I kinda am.

"No Paige, no matter what people say, half or not, you are our sister. Got it" Phoebe proclaimed

"Yeah got it"

"Dad that was so awesome the way you rammed his head against the wall, very macho" Wyatt replied

"Just because I did that, doesn't give you permission to do that"

"Kill all the fun why don't you" Wyatt muttered as he sat back down

"I am sorry Aunt Piper, if I knew that he would act like that I would have never invited him to dinner" whispered Prue

"Oh sweetie it is okay, it is not like you knew who he was, you were just being a good person" replied Piper

"Yea a good person that almost got Uncle Leo outted that is for sure. What if he tells someone"

"Who would believe him, and plus we have magic on our side, we could make records for Dad appear", responded Wyatt

"Hey that is not such a bad idea, we have done it before", said Phoebe. "Maybe we can write a spell to give him records"

"Guys I think that falls into the category of personal gain"

"Oh can it Leo, magic owes us and if it will get Dan off your back I say lets do it", said Paige. "Anything for my favorite brother-n-law"

"Hey" shouted Coop

"Sorry Coop but he was here first"

"Fine I guess second best will l have to do"

"I knew your husband would understand Phoebe. Now lets go work on that spell"

"And I am going to talk to our daughter, she seemed upset", said Leo

The three Charmed sister ran upstairs to the attic leaving the rest of the children and Henry and Coop alone.

"Well guys how do you guys feel about the start of a new school going year. Are you excited" asked Henry

"No offense dad but I think we should just clean up", said Kat

"Yeah, I don't really feel like talking", replied Jenny

The rest of the crew started to clear the table while Wyatt and Chris began to wash the dishes.

Upstairs in Mel's room

"Mel would you like to talk about whatever is wrong with you"

'Dad there is nothing wrong with me, I am just tired that is all"

"Is that why you threatened Dan before he left", asked Leo

"That was part of it, wait a minute how did you know"

"Melinda Victoria Halliwell, you are more like your mother than you think. When it comes to this family safety, you will do whatever you can to protect it.

'What can I say, I have the Halliwell trait", laughed Mel

"Yes that is something I am very well aware of"

"But I also have another trait that I am proud of"

"What trait would that be" asked Leo

"The Wyatt trait, of hopefulness. I know that whatever comes our way we will get through this"

" I am glad you are such an optimistic, now see if you can pass that off to your other family members" Leo goes over and gives Mel a hug before going of too the attic

"Oh Dad, by the way I love you"

"I love you too, goodnight"

Upstairs in the attic Piper, Paige and Phoebe are working on a way to give Leo an identity to keep Dan away

"Well if we rearrange the spell that we used to give us new identities but not change his appearance if could work", said Phoebe

"Now that is a good idea, but what about it being in the system", asked Piper

"If we word it right, it should show him in the system, but we should change his name, " said Paige

"Why would you change my name", asked Leo who had just walked into the attic

"We wouldn't want you to be confused with the Leo Wyatt that died during WWII but maybe we could add a suffix like the third" said Paige

"That could work, it is what we used when you went to your reunion, so what do you think" asked Piper

"Whatever you three think is best it is alright with me, call me when you are done" Leo then walked out of the room and back to his bedroom

"Is it me or is Leo cooperating too much to our liking. I mean he barely even argues his point anymore" asked Phoebe

"Yea I have been getting that too, maybe I should go talk to him" and with that Piper went to the bedroom following behind Leo

Once she got to bedroom she found Leo on the bed reading a book

"Leo are you sure you are okay, you don't seem like yourself"

"I am just tired of fighting, you know. It doesn't seem like a point anymore" Leo responded quietly

"What do you mean you are tired of fighting, what are you saying"

"Piper ever since we have met, it has been a constant struggle. Us being together, me becoming an Elder, losing Chris, becoming an Avatar, falling from grace to become a mortal and then trying to fit in. We finally come into a point in our lives where we wouldn't have to struggle again, and we fall back into the same pattern. Maybe it would have been better if you would have married someone normal" said Leo

"Leo Wyatt, don't you dare ever say that again", she walked over onto the bed and placed the book he was reading down and grabbed both of his hands. "I know that we have had our ups and downs but to me it was all worth it. You are the reason that I am so strong today. You where my rock when Prue died because if you hadn't been there, I don't think I would have survived. I meant what I said the day I married you I was born to love you and I always will. You and those wonderful children you helped create our my entire life and I wouldn't trade you guys for the world. Okay"

"I know that and the same goes for me. I wouldn't want my life to be any other way, it just sometimes I feel that I am not good enough for you"

"Oh please Leo, not only are you good, you are the best. Plus the way you stuck up for me was definitely a turn on. Actually it was very hot"

"Oh it was now was it, well maybe I should do it more often" Leo replies moving closer to Piper.

"Yeah you should"

"Is the sex with me much better than sex with Dan" Leo whispered in Piper's ear

"Definitely" she responds, she then leans over and kisses Leo full on the lips which he responds back too. None of them seem to notice their three kids in the door way watching.

"Ahem", Wyatt clears his throat. "Could you guys like cut it out. This is pretty disgusting"

"Well last time I checked this was your mother and my room"

"Plus how do you think you got here" laughed Piper

"I was brought here by the stork and that is my story and I am sticking too it", replied Chris shielding his eyes. "Are you guys done yet"

"Don't be such a baby Chris, I think that is sweet. I mean after all these years our parents still share the same love that they had from the day they met"

"You are just saying that because you a woman" said Chris

"Well I would rather be a woman than a jackass" replied Mel

"Language" yelled Piper but Leo was on the other side of the bed laughing at his daughter's smart comment "_she is too much like her mother" _Leo thought to himself

"What are you laughing at, how can you condone that kind of language" Piper turned a threw a pillow in Leo's direction

"I don't condone it", catching the pillow, "I just realize that she is her mother's daughter"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"It means mom", began Wyatt, "that no matter how you try to deny it Mel will always have your quick temper"

"I do not have a quick temper, do you think I have a quick temper", Piper ask her husband looking for support but instead she saw her husband pretending to be reading a book, trying to avoid Piper's question

"What did you say honey," he asked her quietly

"Never mind, anyways what is it you guys want. I mean there has to be a reason that you are standing in the doorway"

"Well we just wanted to say goodnight, that's all", said Chris

"No I want to know more about this Dan guy, I don't know what these two idiots want" Mel said sarcastically

"Well if you must know, Dan moved in next door to us at the time I was dating your father. I found out that he had a interest in me when we had to go to a dating service when Phoebe was channeling a creature called a succubus. After me and Leo broke up I started dating Dan and we were together for a while and I thought I was over Leo but I wasn't. So to make me chose who I wanted to be with Phoebe cast a spell to help guide but the spell didn't work the way we wanted it too"

"Well it must have worked because you choose dad right", asked Mel

"No I realized that I didn't need a spell because I already knew who I wanted all along" replied Piper "And I told your dad how I felt on the day he got his wings back"

"Wait you were without your wings before", asked Mel again

"Well I didn't lose them I just got put on probation because I broke the rules when I healed your mother when she contracted Aurora fever" said Leo

"Oh that story is so romantic, so what did Dan say when you dumped his sorry behind"

"Mel, he took it like a gentleman should"

"You mean before or after he tried to beat me up and then present you with evidence that I died in WWII"

"Dad the pacifist got into a fight over mom, I didn't know you had it in you" said Wyatt who was still listening from the doorway

"I can't believe that Dad almost killed the guy in our dining room, and I missed it." Chris muttered

"Not one of my finer moments but it did feel good to pound him a little" replied Leo "But enough about this you should be heading to bed you have an early day tomorrow. With the start of school and all"

"Yes father" and with that all three kids left out of the room and headed to their respectable bedrooms to go to sleep

"See what great children you helped create, now if they aren't worth fighting for, I don't know what is" said Piper as she leaned her head on Leo's chest

"Piper I know how great those kids are and I would give my life for them and you. And I promise you that I will fight and if I do go down I will go down kicking and screaming"

"That is all I wanted to hear, come on lets go see if the spell they created was done"

"Not yet" he leaned in trying to finish the kiss they started before they were interrupted. Piper takes the hint and pushes him back towards the bed but they are soon interrupted yet again.

"Piper" Phoebe yelled. "we need you help"

"Damn, even when they don't live here, they know how to ruin a good moment"

"Well they are your sisters" Leo said

"Watch it you", Piper said getting up. "Let's go see what they want

"Lead the way my queen" Leo said in an fake English accent as he and his wife made their way to the attic. Leo hoped that this plan would work so his wife wouldn't worry about him so much

"Hey Queen, I like the sound of that. Later I have to take the prisoner to receive his royal punishment" she says and turns around to kiss Leo again

"Piper what is taking so long" yelled Paige from the attic

"We are coming keep you clothes on" Piper yelled back

"Shouldn't we be telling you the same thing" Phoebe yelled back at her sister, while Paige laughed in the background

"Very funny" Piper muttered as she continued to go to the attic.

They reached the attic to see that Phoebe and Paige had finished the spell and they needed Leo to write some information that he wants the records to show

"You know this is just as bad as faking my birth certificate to get a passport", replied Leo as he was writing the info down

"What Leo you have a passport" asked Paige

"Yea after me and Piper got married she wanted to fly to Europe for the honeymoon but seeing as how I was technically dead she used white out to change the date of my birth"

"Isn't that illegal" asked Paige again

"So is marrying a dead guy", retorted Leo

"That is what Piper said. Now give me your paper Leo so we can make you this new identity" Phoebe went forward and grabbed the paper from Leo but as she touched him she got astral projected into a premonition or so see thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

What is it that Phoebe saw, is it something good or bad. What will Dan do now that he seems determined to win Piper back. And where is the stalker, is he lurking around somewhere preparing to attack. Find out next time

Next Chapter: Visions From Hell and Reminiscing

P.S Review if you want, it isn't necessary but it does make a girl feel good.


	7. Visions From Hell and Reminiscing

**Summary**: Phoebe has a deathly premonition and someone warns her of evil things to come. Leo starts to give up hope as Dan mind wanders back to his days with Piper. Also the stalker has big plans for Leo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Premonitions and Reminiscing **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Premonition_

_Phoebe finds herself walking around in a secluded area with a vortex in the background_

"_What am I doing here", she asked herself_

" _I need your help" said a voice from the distance_

"_Show yourself if you want my help" Phoebe screamed_

"_You cannot see me, I need for to just trust me. If you can't trust your instincts then use your empathy" the voice replied calmly_

_Phoebe didn't know why but some how the stranger seemed familiar to her. She didn't need her powers to know that the person in the shadows was trustworthy. "No need to use empathy, I can tell you are good but where are we and what do you want from me"_

"_Like I said I need your help. We are located in an hidden realm and technically I am not supposed to be here, but this is the only place that I know the Elders won't be able to see or hear me"_

"_I see that you have a dislike for the Elders also"_

"_Yes I loathe them, that is why I am doing this to help save Leo"_

"_Wait they know what is going to happen to Leo", Phoebe asked the voice_

"_Yes they know, that is why they won't help. See it is said that when a white lighter gets his wings clipped, they are never allowed to return to that status if they die, but some Elders have agreed that Leo can be made an exception" replied the voice_

"_They want Leo to become a white lighter again, but why not just help us like we asked earlier"_

"_No they don't want Leo to become a white lighter again, they what him to become an Elder. See if Leo dies, they will take his soul and make him an Elder again, but they will erase his memories of Piper and the rest of you guys. That way he can perform his duties without the earthly attachments. They would also make sure that he would never remember his wife and children"_

"_But why would they do that" asked Phoebe_

"_Because Leo was a great asset to them. It was because of Leo, the Elders were able to stabilize so fast after the Titans killed most of them. They thought they would succeed in keeping him when they gave him the test after the Avatar incident. They hadn't counted on Cole helping Piper let go to call Leo to her side, nor did they expect that he would actually fall from grace. Leo has helped hundreds of white lighters learn to use their powers and they Elders would kill to have him on their side again"_

"_But that still doesn't help me with why did you bring me here" Phoebe was beginning to grow impatient with the voice_

"_God were you always like this, stubborn as ever I see"_

"_Who are you"_

"_I told you I can't answer that but I need to tell you that Leo sometime in the near future does die and the Elders get him back."_

"_How do you know that"_

"_The Elders aren't the only ones with connections to neutral seers. That is why I brought to this plane and no one else. If you step through that vortex, it will take you to the vision that I saw. Will you do it"_

"_Of course I would do it, this is Leo we are talking about"_

"_I knew you would, and whatever you do change the future. For the entire sake of magic"_

_The voice disappears and Phoebe walks thru the portal. As she gets to the other side. She sees that she is at the manor and the clock has 8:45 on it. She makes her way to the living room and she hears glass breaking in the window. She makes her way towards the window and sees an intruder climbing in the window, who she tries to give a round house kick to but her body just sails through._

"_I guess I am just supposed to watch", she muttered as she made her way off the floor_

_The intruder goes to the kitchen and hides in the shadows watching Leo come down the stairs. _

"_Piper, Wyatt, Mel Chris. Anyone home", Leo called out. He walks over to the kitchen and sees a post it attached to the refrigerator "**Went to Paige's be back by nine. Call in case of emergency. Love Piper**." "I see that she is no longer worried about me"_

_He walks out of the kitchen and the intruder grabs him from behind with his arm around Leo's throat. Leo manages to flip the intruder off his back and he lands on the floor with a thud. Leo then tries to go after the attacker again but this time he pulls out a gun and fires a bullet at Leo. Leo manages to dive out of the way and tries to knock the gun of the intruders hand. As both men struggle for the control of the gun it goes off again twice. This time Leo wasn't quick enough to dive out of the way and the bullets hits him right in the stomach and on the right side of his chest. Phoebe being an empath began to fell the same pain that Leo was feeling as she knelt on the floor beside him. He hit's the floor and blood is spewing everywhere. Phoebe goes over and tries to help Leo but she has forgotten that there is nothing she can do. She tries to grab his head and call for help but no one hear her and her hands go directly through Leo's head._

Outside of Phoebe's body at the manner

"What happened" asked Coop as he rushed into the attic after hearing Paige and Piper scream

"We don't know one minute she was fine the next, it is like she is unconscious", said Paige

Piper began to shake her sister violently to try and wake her up "Phoebe dammit wake the hell up"

"Piper", Leo began, "she can't hear you. She will wake up when it is time'

Everyone backed away because they knew that Leo was right. Whatever this was the only way to break was for Phoebe to do it herself. The children and the rest of the adults except Coop decided to leave the attic and wait for Phoebe to wake up.

All of the sudden Coop heard Phoebe shout in her unconscious state

"Leo watch out", she said whispered softly. "Oh my God Wyatt, Paige, Chris anybody I need help Leo needs help. Come on Leo you can't die, somebody please help"

"_She is having a premonition" _Coop thought to himself

Back in Phoebe's dream state

"_See I knew I would get you sooner or later", the intruder spat as he swatted down next to Leo_

"_It doesn't matter what you do to me, Piper will always be mine", Leo whispered as his life was draining from him_

"_Now that is where you are wrong. Piper could have been mine but you just had to take her from me. Now that I have gotten rid of the distraction she will come to me with open arms and give me the love I deserve"_

"_She will never love you because you are a sick bastard"_

"_She will love me" and with a brute force he kicked Leo repeatedly in the stomach. He then wiped his finger in Leo's blood and begins to write a message on the wall. "She will love me like she used too, and in due time you will be nothing but a memory, a very bad memory. See you lose I win"_

_Phoebe places her hands on the floor beside Leo and she feels his blood on her fingertips. She starts crying because she realizes that Leo is losing too much blood and will be dead in a matter of moments_

"_You will never win Piper and you sure as hell won't win my kids", Leo stuttered as he began to fall unconscious _

"_Oh I wish you would hurry up and die already. I can't start my new life if you are still around"_

"_I…… I will….always be around"_

"_Not for long", and with that the intruder picked up the gun again and fired off another bullet at Leo's body but this bullet hit his shoulder. "Not the place I was hoping for but it will do"_

_Leo overwhelmed by the pain begins to die more quickly because he has lost to much blood. "Tell Piper…… and the children that I…… love…… them" and with that he breathed his last breath_

"_I'll make sure she doesn't get the message" the intruder spat as he kicked Leo on last time to make sure he was dead. He then smiled at his handy work and with that he walked out of the front door. _

_Phoebe still in shock that she just saw her brother and law being brutally murdered didn't notice the message that the killer wrote on the wall in Leo's blood. Through her tears she looked up at the wall and read the message out loud_

"_**I told you I would tie up every last loose end. It is just me and you now" **After Phoebe finished reading the message, the clock chimed at nine o'clock and Phoebe found herself sucked back through the vortex._

"_Did you see what you were meant to see" the voice called out to her_

"_Do you mean did I see my brother-n-law violently murdered then yes I did" Phoebe said as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why did you bring me here, can you tell me who this person is"_

"_No I cannot"_

"_Then why in the hell did you bring me here if I don't know who to stop" Phoebe screamed. "How can I save him"_

"_I don't know all I know that if Leo dies then the greater good will no longer have protectors" the voice answered calmly_

"_Screw the greater good, the Elders are nothing but sons of a bitches anyways. Let them fight their own battles for once" Phoebe spat  
"As much as I would like to agree I have seen glimpses of the future and they are not good, so please try your best to save his life or else the world will plunge into darkness" _

'_I will move heaven and hell to save Leo but how do I get out of here" Phoebe asked_

"_That is easy just close your eyes and allow your sprit to drift back to your body"_

"_Wait, will you tell me who you are"_

"_No I can't at least not yet, I don't want the Elders to find out what I did seeing as it is against the rules"_

"_Thank you" and with that Phoebe closed her eyes and felt her spirit drift back to her body_

"_Please save him Phoebe" and with that the figure was surround with gold lights and left to go back where she belonged._

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe woke up with a jolt and saw that her entire family was standing over her. She looked down at her clothes and felt her face, witch was actually wet from her tears. Coop who couldn't stand the silence any longer rushed over pulled his wife into a giant hug

"Oh I was so scared don't ever do that to me again" said Coop as he kissed his wife

'I am sorry, I couldn't control it, it just happened" Phoebe said silently

"Well thank god you are okay, you were kicking and screaming and crying so much we thought something was wrong" said Paige

"Hey you had us very worried, so what did you see", asked Piper

Phoebe looked up and saw Leo with his arm around Piper and Wyatt, Chris, and Mel standing in the corner. Leo looked into Phoebe's eyes and for some reason he knew what she saw. He didn't know exactly how it happened or how he knew she had seen his death but her eyes gave it away

"Phoebe tell us what you saw", asked Piper again

"Yeah Aunt Phoebe it seemed big, so you have to tell us", said Wyatt

"No I can't tell you, it was so horrible I don't think I could tell you what happened" Phoebe whispered

"Phoebe you have to tell us, if it is a demon attack we need to be prepared to make sure no one gets hurt" said Paige

"No Dammit, I can't. It was horrible and I don't want to tell you what I saw. It hurts because ever time I close my eyes I see it happening again and again. And there was nothing I could do to stop it", Phoebe screamed with tears falling from her eyes

"Phoebe you know as well as I do that the reason you receive those visions is so that we will be able to stop them. Now for the last time tell us what you saw". Piper asked softly but sternly

"She saw my death", Leo whispered and moved his hand from around Piper's waist

"What", everyone asked

"I said she saw my death" Leo said again this time louder with a quiver in his voice

"No Phoebe that is not what you saw was it". screamed Piper "Tell us that is not what you saw. Tell me now, tell me now dammit"

Phoebe looked down at the floor too scared to look into her sisters eyes. She then remembered the person who took her to the vision. "Piper I can't because it is true, I had a vision that Leo was killed"

"But when, how, why. Phoebe I just don't understand", Piper said calmly with tears flowing down her cheeks. "How did he die"

"The stalker, the stalker broke into the house and shot Leo three times and killed him in cold blood. And there was no one around to save him."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Phoebe watched her sister break down in tears as she began to think how she was going to retell the details of her premonition to the family that stayed in the attic. Henry and Coop decided to take the children home for the night since they had school bright and early the next day. Paige decided to stay to give her sister the emotional support she knew she would need.

"Well do you want me to give you the details of the premonitions in its entirety, because it was awful" said Phoebe

"We want all the details, to make sure we can stop this right Piper" Paige asked her sister who just nodded her head up and down.

"Wait before you start kids why don't you go ahead and go to bed, me and your aunts will handle this"

"No" said all three Wyatt children

"Don't tell me no, you need to be rested for school tomorrow"

"Mom we are going to stay here and hear what Aunt Phoebe has to say because like it or not this concerns all of us", yelled Melinda.

" But I am your mother and as of now this is an adult problem"

"I don't care how adult it is, this is about my father and I am staying put", hissed Melinda

"Piper sweetie just let them stay, the more they know the better right" insisted Leo

"I know they have a right to know, I just want to spare them the pain of the details, but if you all want to stay then go ahead"

"_Alright Mel", _Wyatt and Chris sent a telepathic message to their sister

"You might as well start Phoebe"

"Okay well I don't think in was an ordinary premonition, it was more of an astral-projection to a place. There this person was telling me that the Elders wanted Leo to die that is why they wouldn't help us"

"But why would they do that" interrupted Paige

"Let her finish" replied Chris

"Anyway some Elders want Leo to die so he can become one of them again" she stopped and looked at Leo who was about to say something. "Stop Leo before you say it. They also said that since you fell from grace you could never become a white lighter again but they want to bend the rules just for you. If you would die, they would take your soul and make you an Elder again but erase all your memories of everyone."

"But why me", asked Leo

"Why not you dad", said Chris, "I heard the stories of how great you were at your job and they probably need more men like you in the force. It was a lose to them when they decided to make you choose"

"Chris is right Leo, that is what the voice said. After she finished talking to me, she told me to go through some kind of portal and I was at the manor."

"Where you saw me die"

"Yes. The stalker broke in through the window and you came downstairs to see if anyway was home. He then grabbed you from behind and tried to choke you but you flipped him over. He then pulled out his gun and shot once at you but that bullet missed. You tried to grab the gun from him but he was too quick and he shot you in the stomach and in the chest area". Phoebe paused for a moment to regain herself "He then told you that he would win but even as you were dying you were steadily taunting him. He then preceded to kick you in the stomach multiple times and he used your blood to right on the wall and it said I told you I would tie up ever loose end, it is just you and me now. He shot Leo one more time in the shoulder and then he died. The stalker was just laughing and smiling and I couldn't stop him but I felt Leo's pain. It was horrible" Phoebe could no longer keep her composer and was now crying again like she was in her vision. Coop who had just gotten back from the house went over to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is okay honey", he said to her

"I know, but it still hurts and there was nothing I could do to save him" Phoebe hiccupped

"Phoebe honey don't worry, you were taken there for a reason and we are going to stop it okay", Paige replied. "Leo you have any ideas who would do this"

"No but I do know where she was taken"

"Where", everyone wondered

"It is called the Vision Plane. Only people with physic abilities like Phoebe's can be called there and it takes someone very powerful to call a person there. It is one of the places that the Elders cannot watch over"

"That is what the voice said to me when she called me"

"Do you know who it was, how did you know it wasn't something demonic" asked Paige

"Because I just knew, the person seemed very familiar like I knew them before or something. Trust me they were not threatening at all" Phoebe looked over at Piper and noticed she had not said one word since she started talking. 'Piper are you okay"

"It's just like the dream"

"You mean that dream you had last week"

"Yes just like it, everything is just the same" said Piper. "The bullet wounds, the stalker talking about tying up loose ends. It is just like the dream."

"So this person is seriously trying to warn us about the stalker, so this is good right", Paige said hopefully The sisters always thought she was a pessimist so she was trying to be an optimist.

"Yeah it is good, as long as we keep positive thoughts then we will receive positive outcomes" said Mel

"Thank you after school special, but back to business what do we need to do to stop this premonition from happening because I will be damn if this jackass takes my father away from me", replied Wyatt

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you will stop using that language right now" snapped Piper

"Sorry mom, I just got caught up in the moment" he told her trying to put on his angel face

"It is okay Wyatt, just be careful alright" Piper turned to look at Leo because he had not said anything since Phoebe told them her vision

"I'm fine" Leo mumbled

"No you are not, I can see it in your eyes" said Piper

"How do you know"

"Call it lovers intuition, now lets go to our room and you can tell me what is wrong"

Piper grabbed Leo's hand and with that they left the attic to leave the others to come up with ways to prevent the future from happening. When they got there, they both sat on the bed and Piper put Leo's hand in hers

"Now sweetheart tell me what is wrong" Piper asked Leo again

"I don't think that I will be able to be too escape death this time" Leo said softly

"Why would you say that, of course you will. That is why we got those visions to save you"

"But there is a chance you might not be able too"

"Why are you doing this, you act like you don't want to be us anymore" Piper yelled

"Piper that is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. I became an Avatar so I could help create a world without demons, so you can have a normal life. I gave up my powers to be with you and the children and I would do it again. So don't you dare say that I don't want to be with you" Leo replied softly but firmly

"I am sorry Leo but this is just making me nervous, and I am scared" Piper said as Leo pulled her closer

"And I am scared too, I am scared that I won't be able to stay with you and the children. I already escaped death twice, you know what they say third times a charm"

"Leo I think that only prefers to things that are considered good luck charms" Piper laughed

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to make you laugh, and see that beautiful smile of yours. Piper I know you are scared but we will get through this I promise"

"Okay, but we are not leaving you alone at this house ever by yourself, I promise you that. And please let us protect you and don't try to be all macho on us okay" Piper said

"Okay" and with that Leo kissed Piper softly on the lips just as the children and Phoebe stood in the doorway

"Ah please can my parents stop trying to get their freak on every time I turn around" snapped Chris

"Well they say that the forties are the new twenties and if her sex drive is like it was when she was in her twenties then there will be no stopping her" proclaimed Phoebe

"Phoebe/ Aunt Phoebe", everyone shouted while looking at her

"I would appreciate if you did not talk about my sex drive in front of my children" yelled Piper. "We already had enough of that at dinner"

"Yeah, I mean trying to keep down dinner here" said Chris who was eyeing his parents sternly. He didn't understand why his parents couldn't just do normal old people things like knit or golf but his parents were just freaks, at least that is what he told other people. They were always kissing or holding hands in public and the sight was disgusting and embarrassing at the same time, especially when his friends were around

"Sorry, you know some people actually knock before they come into someone's else's room" Leo replied

"Well technically the door was open and we didn't come in, we were just standing in the doorway" retorted Wyatt.

"Well what do you guys want now that you are all here", asked Piper

"We wanted to see if you were okay, I mean I want both of you to be okay but I am more worried about Leo being okay since he is the one who actually gets shot and dies" said Phoebe

"You don't have to remind me of that Phoebe" replied Leo

"Sorry, I am just nervous and when I am nervous I ramble"

"Just like Aunt Paige" said Mel. "But back to the bigger picture we need to come up with a different plan to keep our father safe and to stop that grim future that Aunt Phoebe was telling us about."

"What grim future" asked Piper

"Well the person in the vision told me that if Leo dies, a series of unfortunate events will happen that will cause the world to fall into total darkness"

"Wow dad, who knew you were so important" smirked Chris

"Ha Ha very funny, Christopher"

Chris winced at the sound of hearing his full name called. He only heard that from his dad when he made a joke or comment but he always heard it from his mom when ever he go in trouble which was often

"Sorry Dad", mumbled Chris

"It is okay, I know you were just trying to lighting the mood, unfortunately you are just as bad as your Aunt Paige"

"Hey I heard that" yelled Paige who was just coming downstairs to Piper's bedroom room. "You can't talk about me behind my back, I would prefer if you did it in front of my face"

"Whatever you say Paige, now what are we going to do"

"Well there is nothing much we can do, but we can have you near someone with powers at all times. That way the killer can't get to you."

"How about I stay at magic school until someone comes and gets me. That way I won't be alone at no time of the day. Or I could stay there at night

"Won't you be lonely Dad" asked Wyatt. "I mean all the teachers leave at night"

"Yes but some teach night classes, I think Karen teaches some night classes so I could have her to talk to"

"Oh Hell no, over my dead body. You can come at nights like you have been planning on doing" snapped Piper

"Piper don't tell me you are jealous of Karen. I told you she has no interest in me what so ever"

"Leo not to burst your bubble but she does have an interest in you. Let me tell you she is filled with desire, sexual desire" stated Phoebe

"How do you know"

"Empath remember, plus anyone with two eyes can tell that she likes you. I mean come on how many time can you drop the same pencil on the floor, hoping that you would bend down to pick it up"

"See I told you that she liked you, now do you believe me' asked Piper

"Well then I guess we won't be going together on that trip then" said Leo

"What trip"

"The trip for the senior class trip we are supposed to be chaperoning together. I think the children wanted to go to Cancun, but I was still debating"

"And you two were going to go together"

"Yeah we were, along with Jake and Natalie, but I guess I cannot go"

"Not unless you want me to tell Paige to orb your family jewels far away to China" replied Piper

"Ouch Dad, that would hurt" said Chris trying to hold back a laugh

"Just checking, so I would take that as a no. So now that we have this all figured out, the kids need to get to bed because they have school in the morning"

"Alright, night guys" the children mumbled as they left the room

Phoebe grabbed Coops hand and they teleported out while Paige gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and she too orbed herself home.

"Lets go to bed I am very tired" said Leo

"Yeah me too, you have to help me at the club in the morning so lets go"

"Hey since when"

"Since I said so, so lets go"

"Whatever you say Mrs. Wyatt"

"Ah that is Queen Piper to you" Piper replied. "And now for your punishment" Piper kissed Leo again and closed the bed room door with her foot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan had been sitting at the same bar for over an hour now. He couldn't believe that he had screwed up again. He wanted so badly for Piper to come back to him because he truly felt that they belonged together. But who was he kidding. He could tell that Piper wasn't over Leo ever time he looked into her eyes but he tried desperately to make her his. He would never forget the conversation they had when he finally realized it was over

_**Flashback**_

"_Piper would you please listen to me, Leo Wyatt is not who he says he is. I have proof. You cannot sit there and ignore it"_

'_Dan like I said before I know who Leo is and I wish you would respect my wishes and move on"_

"_Why Piper, I thought we were happy. I thought we were in love"_

"_I thought so too but I realized that I was trying to love you. But I couldn't because my heart still belonged to Leo. It always has. I know in my heart that we belong together"_

"_But whatever problems we have we can work through them, I love you don't you see that" Dan grabbed Piper by the wrist and began pulling her close to him_

"_Dan let go of me", Piper yelled but he refused_

"_Not until you tell me that we have another chance, I love you too much to lose you"_

"_Well I don't love you, now get the hell off of me" Piper shouted one last time as she tired to jerk away_

"_Fine", Dan screamed and pushed her away. "But remember this Piper Halliwell, he will never love you like I do, never."_

Those were the last words that they exchanged and he thought that Leo and Piper wouldn't last at all. He thought he was right when he met up with his cousin Greg and he told him that he too had dated the infamous Halliwell sister. Greg told him that they were divorced but the way he saw them tonight, they must have reconciled. They seemed to be one big happy family while he was all alone. It sucked big time but he couldn't move on until Piper was his again, he just couldn't

"He bartender send another my way" Dan said as he gulped down his shot of whiskey

"Don't you think you have had enough" the bartender asked him

"No you can never have enough when your heart was just broken"

"Be there done that" The bartender grabs the bottle and refills two of his shot glasses. "Well in that case these two are on the house"

"Thanks", and with that Dan drunk the last two shots and returned to his thoughts

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I have been following Piper around for a long time now and it is like she doesn't even know I exist. I _

_have taken countless of pictures of her, where she looks stunning in each. Though I tired not too, I even _

_have a couple of pictures of Wyatt. God I wish I could kill him and get it over with. I want to cause him _

_the same pain that he causes me every time I see them together. It is like a million daggers pierce my _

_heart and I can feel it losing all of it's blood. I saw her today and she spoke to me, Her voice is like a _

_sweet melody that gets stuck in your head, that you can't stop singing. Her face has beauty that can be _

_magnified ten times. Her smile can light up a thousand rooms and I love her with all of my heart. Now I _

_am sitting here trying to write my beloved a piece of poetry that she will cherish forever because it is from _

_her one true love. She will see once I get rid of Leo, which is why I brought this brand new shiny gun. I _

_can see it now as I pull the trigger and release all six cold metal bullets right into his chest. Laugh as I _

_watch his pathetic body fall to the floor and his blood because ice cold as it spills from the body. Then I _

_will take Piper by the hands and she will thank me for saving her from the man she thought she loved. _

_She will laugh at his lifeless body as he takes his last breathe. Then Piper leans over her perfect body _

_and kisses me with the same passion and desire she used to and whispers in my ear the saving I have _

_been waiting for. "I Love You". We then go hand and hand into the sunset and remain together forever. _

_This is how it will be once I get rid of Wyatt, which will be any day now.  
_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Stalker shows his face again, he is putting his plans into action but will they be stopped by Piper and the rest of the Halliwell clan. Also what measures is Dan willing to take to make Piper his again. Will the power of the Halliwell's be enough to save Leo from his untimely demise.

Next Chapter Unwanted Gifts

Summary: The weekend has come and gone and Magic school has started up again. The stalker has not shown his face for some time but that will change with the deliver on a mysterious package


	8. Unwanted Gifts

Sorry it has been so long since I updated a chapter. My school work started to pile up on me like crazy and it didn't help that my computer was broken for like two weeks. But all that is out of the way and I am back in business.

Disclaimer If you thought I owned Charmed than you are more stupid than a fish trying to breathe on dry land.

**Unwanted Gifts**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piper had been up for the past hour and it was almost 7:45 and her two sons were no closer to heading out the front door then when she called them ten minutes ago. Wyatt took forever to get up because he was just like his Aunt Phoebe, a hard sleeper to the core, while Chris just hated getting up in the mornings, especially if he had to do it for school. All in all Piper had to call each boy at least ten times a morning to make sure they weren't late for school.

"Wyatt and Chris get up now" their mother yelled at them from the bottom of the stairs for the eleventh time. "Don't make me come up there"

"Coming mom" shouted Wyatt. "I just need to find my book bag" Wyatt was looking around his room but he could not find it. "Screw personal gain. Book bag" he mumbled as his book bag orbed into his hands

"Personal Gain Wyatt" said his father coming past his room heading downstairs himself

"You don't want me to be late, gotta go. Have a nice day" Wyatt rushed passed his father followed by Chris how too was rushing for school.

"Bye Dad, see you tonight" said Chris

"Wait nobody is going to have breakfast" mumbled Piper as she saw her children rush towards the front door.

"Sorry" Melinda said following behind her brothers, but not walking as fast. "Today is Career Day and you have to be there early if you want to learn how to get the job of your dreams" Mel grabbed a muffin from the basket and ran out of the door

"Have a nice day" Piper called to an empty room and looked at her husband who was sitting down by the island, "Let me guess you have a early day too"

"Well actually Piper, Magic School doesn't' start until nine o'clock so I can have breakfast with you" Leo said as he leaned over the island and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's good because I didn't want to eat alone"

Piper goes over to the microwave and places pancakes on the plates. She then goes to the dishwasher and takes out two glasses and poured some orange juice. She placed the food in front of Leo and sat down in the chair right beside him.

"I am glad that our life is finally getting back to normal"

"You mean beside the demon attacks and the stalker, our life is really normal" Leo smirked

"You know what I mean" Piper said hitting Leo in the arm. "We haven't had any demon attacks lately and the stalker hasn't made any contact with us either"

"These last few days have been quite quiet haven't they" said Leo with a month full of food

"Yea they have been, but we can't let our guard down, that is when evil likes to attack"

" What are you talking about"

Piper looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, "The stalker Leo or did you forget"

"This a not a demon Piper, I don't think the same rules apply" Leo laughed

"It might as well be, this person is just as evil as a regular demon. The only problem is that we can't vanquish them"

"Well we catch them and then place them in jail. That way we let the justice system handle them. After all that is their job"

"But what if the justice system fails, because it has happened. What if he gets a trial and he manages to get freed on a technicality" Piper said while picking at her food. "Then what will we do"

"There is no way that will happen, you just have to have faith"

"How is it that you haven't been a white lighter for almost 14 years now but you still talk like one" Piper asked

"I don't know, I guess being one for almost 60 years, the philosophy kinda stuck with me" He ate the last bit of his food and went to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. Piper followed him and did the same

"So what time will you be home today" Piper asked him as he placed his hands around her waist

"I don't know probably around five, the first day of school is always hectic. I will try to be home as soon as possible"

"Okay call me as soon as you get in, okay" And with that Piper turned around and kissed Leo on the lips. Then she grabbed her keys off the counter and headed out the front door to work. Piper kept walking until she noticed that Leo wasn't behind her.

"Aren't you going to walk me out" Piper asked

"Sure, I would love too" he replied as he came up and kissed her again

Leo walked her to the door and out to her car. With one finally kiss he watched her get into her car and began to drive off. He waved until she was out of his sight and he walked back into the house. He locked the door behind him and walked up to the attic to summon the door that got him to magic school. If Leo or Piper actually paid attention to their surroundings that morning then they both would have seen the car parked down the street from their house. They would have seen a person sitting in the driving seat with a pair of binoculars in their hand. They would have seen that person also take pictures of Leo kissing his wife and watching her drive off. Piper and Leo could have at least been prepared for next events that would fall into place in the next hour and a half.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8:45 Magic School

Leo arrived in hall that led to his office ready to start work. He had to admit to himself what when he took the job all those years ago, he didn't think he would like it. He wasn't sure that he would be able to reach out to the children or run a whole school by himself but he managed to prove his own self wrong. Not only did he turn out to be a good teacher, the students loved him and he was able to create more branches of the Magic School. There was now a MSU, Magic School University where students could further their interest in magic while getting degrees in other studies such as medicine and business. He felt really proud that he was able to accomplish so much in such a short amount of time. If he didn't have the support of his family, who pushed him to take the job in the first place, he wouldn't have made it that far. He opened the door to his office and was surprised to see one of his assistants already in his office filing paperwork

"Hello, how are you doing" he asked the assistant

"Hey Leo, nice to have you here at the beginning of the school year" she said smiling back at Leo

"Yes Karen, I am the headmaster, it is my job to be here" replied Leo

"Oh Leo, you are very funny, no wonder we have such a good friendship"

Leo looked at Karen as she laughed at her own joke. She made her way from his desk and walked until she right in front of him

"A good friendship indeed, hey Karen I need to talk to you about the senior trip that we were planning, I don't think I will be able to go"

"What do you mean you can't go" Karen nearly screamed Leo watched as Karen blushed shocked at her own outburst. It only took a couple of seconds for Karen to regain her composer and slowly exhaled as she spoke her next sentence. "What I meant to say was why not, it will be a lot of fun", Karen said while pouting out her lips and putting her hand on his shoulders

"_Wow Piper and Phoebe was right, she really does like me_" Leo thought to himself. "I think Piper may have planned a family trip that same week, and I can't get out of it"

"But I really wanted you to go" she stated as she moved her hand up and down on his arm.

"I know you did but I think it would be best it Hank went instead"

"Hank, why would you suggest him for"

"Because he has been great with the children and he said that he wouldn't mind going. Who knows, you two might hit it off even better, if you are outside of a teaching environment" he smiled as he thought that maybe Hank would be able to handle Karen because he certainly couldn't.

"Oh alright but it won't be the same without you" said Karen

Leo was shaking his head and moved Karen's hand away from him. He walked over and sat down at his desk and began to organize it, a quirk he picked up from Piper. As he began to put everything in it's correct place that is when he realized that he left some very important papers at the manor and he needed to go get them. "Um Karen can you watch my office, I need to head home and receive something very important"

"Sure Leo, anything for my favorite person here" Karen watched Leo as he walked to the door that led out of his office and to the door that led to his house. _"Damn even in his forties, Leo still has a great ass." _He looked back at her and she forced herself to stop checking him out and wave back at him

Leo backed at Karen and he wondered if she was watching him walk away. When he looked back towards her he realized that she indeed was checking him out, below the waist. With that he glanced up at her hoping that would help to break her stare, which he it took him a while, but he succeeded in doing so. Doing so he managed to earned himself a flirty wave from her and he smiled to himself as he walked through the door.

He arrived back at the manor and he seen it was the same way he left it. _"Why wouldn't it be nobody else is home_". Leo walked into the bedroom to search for the papers but they were no where to be seen. He decided to retrace his steps and realized the last place he was located was the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and noticed the papers sitting on the island. _"Better hurry and get back to school before Karen has a heart attack_." Leo was about to head back to the attic but was stopped by a knock at the door

"Who could that be" Leo mumbled to himself. He wanted to answer the door but was scared who it could be. He decided that if it was the stalker it would be stupid of him to attack during the day so he took a chance and opened the door

"Hello Halliwell residence"

"Yes this is how may I help you"

"I have a package here for a Mrs. Piper Halliwell, is she available" said the postman. Leo looked out of the door and noticed the postman's truck was not in front of the house. Leo was about to question it but stopped when he remembered that sometimes they use their own cars to deliver packages that did not have to be mailed from long distances. He decided to relax and just take the package.

"No she isn't home at the moment, but I am her husband, so I can sign for it" Leo said

"Ah your wife huh, how long have you been married" he said handed Leo the clip board

"Almost seventeen years and loving it each day"

"You still love her then"

"With all my heart, why do you ask"

"Well you said that you have been together for seventeen years. That is a long time now-a-days. Sometimes even though you fall in love with a person, you can always fall out" he explained

"I know that wouldn't happen to me and Piper, we are soul mates. We always knew and we always will. With all your talk I assume that you are not married at the moment. Are you divorced"

"No I have never been married, I wish I was though, I want to have someone love me forever ya know"

"I know what you mean, I guess I am one of the lucky ones"

"Yea you are, well thanks for the signature, here is your package. You have a nice day now"

Leo took the package and walked back into the living room. He knew he should head back to the school but decided to just chill out for a couple of minutes and he didn't want to talk to Karen anymore. He looked over at the grandfather clock and show that the time showed 8:55.

"I will go back at 9:00" and with that he walked back into the kitchen

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8:45 at Halliwell Haven

Piper had gotten to work and discovered that the truck had not arrived yet even though it was supposed to be in at eight. Piper sighed as she went into her office to think about the words that she said this morning to Leo. Even though he thought she was being paranoid, she had fought evil enough times to know that evil always came back. It may take days, weeks or even months but it always came back. Just like all those demons that she had vanquished in her lifetime, the source, Zanku, even Belthazar, they always came back. The only difference this time was that this was a mere mortal. Someone she didn't know and didn't know when they would attack again. Piper was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't here Diane calling her from the back of the restaurant.

"Piper, the shipment is here" yelled Diane from the back of the restaurant.

"Um okay, tell Larry to count all the boxes and make sure everything is here" she yelled back. Piper decided to go help out with the shipment since all the books were caught up from last week. Piper walked out of her office to the back of the restaurant to when she saw a delivery man come inside with flowers.

"Are you Mrs. Halliwell"

"Yes I am, how may I help you"

"I have a delivery for you, it seems you have a secret admirer" said the delivery guy with a smile. "Who is the lucky guy"

"_Oh no, he is contacting me again", _Piper thought to herself. "Is there anyway you can send them back I know who they are from and frankly I don't want them"

"Sorry I can't do that miss. My job is to just delivery them."

"Alright", Piper took the flowers out of his hands and with that he turned around and left

Piper took the flowers and picked up the card that was located inside, it read. _"To my dearest love, there are more surprises to come. Love Always Your One True Love"_

"_Bastard", _she muttered to herself. She was walking back to her office when a group of young men walked the doors next

"I am sorry but we are not open yet" said Piper who didn't turn around

"We are not here to eat, we came here to sing" said the tallest boy in the group

"Sing, what is this a singing telegram"

"Yes, it kinda is. Some guy paid us three hundred bucks to sing so here we go"

Before Piper could tell them to leave the tall one started to sing

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day"_

"_When it is cold outside, I've got the month of May"_

"_Well I guess you say, what can make me feel this way"_

"_My, Girl, My Girl, My Girl, Talking about my girl"_

"_My Girl"_

Piper looked at the group as they continuing singing and begin to feel sick to her stomach. It was another gift from him, but how did he know did he know that was here favorite song. That was a stupid question he knows a lot about her, too much. Before the group could finish singing Piper had had enough

'Stop it, stop it, just shut the hell up" Piper yelled at the group

"Hey lady what did we do to you, we were just doing what we were paid to do" a short boy with blonde hair replied

"Who sent you, tell me now dammit, who sent you" Piper yelled again

'Look lady, we don't know alright. All we know it that this guy hired us to sing and once we were done, we were to give you this card" the tall boy said again. He took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Piper. "Come on guys lets get out of here, we did what we were paid to do" The group walked out the door leaving a shivering Piper

"Piper are you okay", Diane the manager asked her

'I am fine, I need to go back to the office. Can you take care of things"

"Of course that is what you pay me for right" Diane laughed

Piper walked back to her office and looked at the card the boy had given her. On it is had a number on it with words beneath it that said "Call Me". Piper decided that she would call this jackass and she what the hell he wanted. Piper picked up the phone and punched in the seven numbers, and wanted for an answer. On the fourth ring, the maniac answered

"_Hello, who is this", said a distorted voice_

"You know who the hell this is, what do you think you are doing" Piper screamed

"_I am just trying to get your attention that is all"_

"But what trying to serenade me while you try to kill my husband"

"_No trying to make you realize that our love is connected that is all" the voice said_

"No you sick jackass, we are not connected not now not ever. Now crawl back into the hole your ass came out from" Piper snorted

"_You don't mean that, what about the gifts I've given you. The letters proclaiming my love for you. The future I could give you with the two of us together"_

"There is no future for us you psycho, now you better leave me alone or I will get my husband to kill your sorry ass"

_The voice began to laugh into the mouth piece. "Sorry to inform you Piper but your husband won't be around much longer"_

"What you going to try to run him over again, you will just miss like last time"

"_Slight miscalculation, but this time I won't miss"_

"What did you do to him" Piper asked hysterically

"_Nothing yet, lets just say, I sent him quite a package. It is going to be a big bang if you get my drift" the voice laughed_

"You wouldn't dare, why would you do something like that" Piper asked

"_Because dammit he is in my way. I can't keep you too myself if he is still around", the voice screamed at the other end of the phone. He paused for a moment and regained his composure before he spoke again. "I just want us to be happy. And we will be once I get rid of Leo"_

"Please don't hurt him, please"

"_Sorry too late, it won't be long now"_

"Why"

"_Lets just say when the small hand hit's the nine, there will be a loud bang coming from Prescott street. Ah Piper I have to go, hope to see you soon" and with that he hung up the phone_

Piper to distraught to talk, tried to call the number back but there was no answer. She looked down at her watch and realized that it was 8:55. Panicking Piper grabbed her things and yelled for Diane

"Diane, I have to go home now, can you take care of everything", Piper asked her fast

'Sure, is something wrong"

"No but I just have to go, please take care of everything", Piper said before she walked outside and got into her car. If she wasn't so afraid she could have easily called her sister Paige to orb her back to the manor. Instead she finds herself speeding down the highway trying to get home"

"_Please let this be a lie_" Piper said to herself and she hung a left at the stop light

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8:55 am

_He watched as Leo opened the door to take the package from the postman. Really it wasn't a _

_postman, just a man he hired to deliver the package. It had took him a while to make the _

_package because he had to buy the ingredients separately or else someone would have found _

_out his plan. It wasn't hard making it either, since he had been a science genius in high school _

_and college it was like a project. He even added a timer so he could activate it to go off when _

_he wanted it too, without it was just a dud. He didn't want to resort to making what he did, but _

_he felt he had no choice. Leo just had to be taken out of the picture somehow and a gun would _

_be to messy and could always be traced. He decided to save that for a last resort but this was t_

_he perfect way to achieve his goal. He still had no clue how Leo survived the impact of the car _

_but he did and now he had a way to get him out of the picture permanently. He knew that Leo _

_was home because he never saw him leave the house, ever. He often wondered what Leo _

_actually did all day in that house. A pathetic excuse for a man, someone who never lifted a _

_finger to help out his wife. No wondered he deserved to die. In five more minutes Leo would be _

_history and a new future would be in place. He couldn't help but smile just as he was when he _

_was talking to Piper on the phone. He loved how her voice became deeper whenever he talked _

_of hurting her husband, it made him chuckle every time. He still couldn't understand why she _

_didn't get that he was doing this for them. To get Leo out of the way for them to be together. _

_All extremities had to be taken to create a better future for the both of them. He realized that _

_in time she would grow to love him again, just as she had before. He didn't need anyone to tell _

_him that, he saw it ever time he watched her walk out of her house, or when she looked at him _

_from the porch. Even if she didn't know that she was being watched, he could still feel it. He _

_smiled again as he looked at the time on his watch 8:58. In two more minutes his gift to Piper _

_would create the biggest bang Prescott street has ever heard. He had to laugh at the thought _

_of his nemesis being blown to many bits and pieces and there was nothing anybody could do _

_about it_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8: 56 am at San Francisco High

Prue Halliwell was bored in her history class so she decided to get a pass to go to the bathroom. The only thing she didn't do was go to the bathroom, she decided to wander the hallway instead praying that she wouldn't get caught

"God I hate school", Prue said to herself as she turned the corner. It wasn't that she was dumb, she was far from it. Her and Melinda had the top two grade point averages in their middle school, Melinda being number one, that is why they were able to move up a grade. She just didn't like going to class so early in the morning and sitting in those horrible classes for that long amount of time. She thought about how long she could stay out of class as she turned the corner but stopped when she heard footsteps in the distance.

"Hey miss, do you have a hall pass" a voice yelled at her from a distance. She looked behind her as the person she saw appeared to be a teacher. "_Oh crap I got caught I am in so much trouble_" she thought to herself as she stopped so the figure could catch up with her. When he finally came up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder

"Look I was just trying to find the bathroom" but before Prue could finish she turned around to find that it was only her cousin Chris. "Chris you jackass, you scared the hell out of me"

"God you should have seen your face. I was trying to find the bathroom", he mimicked her and laughed so hard that he had to hold his side and catch his breath

"That was really mean, I thought you were a teacher and I would have gotten detention for sure"

"That will teach you to cut class, what are you doing anyway" Chris asked his cousin after he managed to catch his breath

"For your information, I am not cutting class, I was just trying to find the bathroom" Prue insisted

"Yeah and that is why you just passed it, probably for the second time now"

Prue scowled at him, but realized he was right. " Fine I got bored in class and I had to get out of it" she admitted. "But enough about me, what about you. Why are you out class"

"Same as you. I have a boring science teacher, besides I have a really bad feeling about something. Like something bad is going to happen to my dad"

"You know you worry to much, you know that"

Chris looked at her and rolled his eyes "I am serious I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen and every time I have one of these feelings they come true"

"Do they come true all of the time" Prue asked

"No they don't" Chris replied getting annoyed

"Then stop trying to predict the future, that is my job" Prue laughed

"Prue that is not funny, I am very serious about this"

"Chris calm down, nothing bad is going to happen" Prue said and she placed her hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort. When she did that, she was sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition _

_She sees Leo at home coming out of the kitchen. He looks at the package on the table and it _

_begins to make a ringing noise like a telephone. She watches as he goes to pick up the box and _

_by the time it rings for the sixth time, Leo drops it on the floor as it blows up. The blast blows _

_up the table and the sofa and sends Leo flying across the room. The blast wasn't big enough to _

_destroy the whole room but it was big enough to kill Leo instantly by throwing him across the r_

_oom after contact. His body hit the wall near the stairwell and she saw how it crumpled to the _

_f__loor as blood poured out of his ears, head and mouth and there are large cuts and bruises _

_everywhere. His clothes were scorched and torn and as he dies the grandfather clock strikes _

_9:00._

_End of Premonition _

"Prue what did you see" asked Chris

"I saw, I saw your dad and he picked up a package and it was ringing" Prue stuttered

"Just spit it out already" Chris yelled in annoyance

"I just saw Uncle Leo get killed but a package that was holding a bomb" she sobbed stuttered

"What, are you sure"

'Yes Chris, I know what I saw. And from the looks of it, it happens today. In fact", she says while she glanced down at her watch. "It happened at 9:00 so we have less than a minute to warn Uncle Leo"

Chris and Prue run into an empty class room and prayed that it wasn't to late. With one final glance to make sure that no one was around they orbed off back to the manor

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8:57 a.m. The Manor

Leo was upstairs in his bedroom watching TV when he glanced down at the clock. He saw that it was three minutes until nine o'clock so he decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water before heading back. After getting his drink, Leo realized that it was time to head back to Magic School because he had to prepare to teach a class. He started to head up the stairs when all of a sudden he heard a ringing sound came out of nowhere. At the sound of the third ring he walked back to the kitchen because he thought it was the telephone. He picked up the cordless and realized that wasn't it

"R……i…….n……g"

"What the hell is that noise", he said to himself again and stopped when he entered the living room where the package was sitting. He picked up the box and heard it ring for the fifth time. He put the package back down thinking that it was the gift going off and heard it ring for the sixth time. He started to walk away from it but turned around to see his son and niece orb in behind him.

"Dad watch it, that package is a" Chris began but before he could finish the rest of his sentence, an explosion rippled throughout the living room, causing the table and the sofa to be blown up and debris to fly everywhere around the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh no did Leo survive his deathly ordain. How about Chris and Prue. Are they alright or did they met the same fate as Leo did in Prue's premonition. Also what will Piper do when she sees exactly what the stalker meant about a big bang. Will they finally be able to find the stalker or will he slip through the cracks yet again. Does the stalker succeed in getting rid of Leo, like he has been trying to do for months now. Find out on the next chapter

Next Chapter: As The Smoke Clears

Hoped you liked it, and I can't wait to post the next chapter to see if Leo is dead or alive. I want to thank all those who review and appreciate what I write. I also appreciate those who give me comments that help me write a better story. For all my fans review if you like but if not just enjoy the story.


	9. As the Smoke Clears

**Here is the next chapter of my best story ever. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but I miss the show like hell and I could use some new episodes. A girl can dream can't she.**

**As the Smoke Clears**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piper felt the tears stick to the side of her face as she held the love of her life, lifeless body in her lap. Since the moment she got there, she knew that something was wrong and now she realized what that was. She couldn't believe that the man that had been terrorizing her for such a short time now had finally gotten his wish. Her husband was dead and he was not returning. And no matter how hard she got Chris to try to heal him, it would never work. Once again, someone she had loved had been taken away from by evil. The only difference this time is that the evil was not a demon or even a warlock, but it was a regular, ordinary human being. And he was the worst evil she had ever faced in her life. As she held Leo's head in her lap, she recalled the memory that involved her son and niece just moments before.

_Flashback_

_Piper found herself speeding down the highway praying that the cops wouldn't pull her over. __She just got off the phone with Darryl and told him to met her at the house because __something bad is going to happen. He thought is was something to do with a demons but she __assured him that the "demon" was in fact a human being. As she pulled onto her street she __glanced at the dashboard and saw that it flashed 9:00. The SUV pulled into the driveway __and Piper got out of the vehicle, just moments after the packing exploded right inside her __house. Not wanting to waste time she blasted the door of the hinges to find some of her __furniture on fire and pieces flying everywhere but other than that it seemed fined, until she __saw Chris on the floor next to the broken table and beside him his cousin Prue._

"_Oh my God Chris, Prue, are you two okay" Piper said hurrying to her son's fallen side_

"_Hey mom, where are fine, just tried to orb out but the blast knocked me backwards in mid orb" He replied lifting his head off the ground_

"_That is good to know, but what are you two doing here. Did a demon attack"_

"_No mom a demon did not attack and I know that I am so dead but there is something I " Chris replied as he got up off the floor and he grabbed his cousin's hand_

"_Yes you are, but if a demon didn't attack; then what are you two doing here, why aren't you in school" Piper said sternly_

"_Don't be mad at him Aunt Piper, I had a vision the Uncle Leo would be killed by a package with a bomb so we came to save him"_

"_But that is impossible, he is at Magic School" Piper stuttered_

"_No Mom, he wasn't. He was here when we got here from school and then that package exploded before", Chris didn't finish his sentence because he realized that his father was no where in the room. "Mom's where is Dad"_

_Piper and Prue looked at each other and then began to search the room frantically. Prue began to shout out his name. They started to pick up the burned pieces of furniture trying to see if Leo could be buried beneath._

"_Leo, if you are here, get you ass somewhere where we can see you now" Piper began to say out loud to the room "Please tell me where you are, all you have to do is make a sound and we can find you." After a couple of seconds of doing this, she began to break down and cry. She sees Chris coming from the sunroom and tells his mother the horrible news_

'_I found him, and he's not breathing" Chris says quietly_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Leo found himself floating onto a plane that he was quite familiar with. When he had died during the war, he was summoned to this place when the Elders asked him to be a white lighter. Now he couldn't remember what he was doing here now, but for whatever the reason it could not be good.

"Is anybody here" he called out into the dim-lit room and only heard his voice echo. He looked around and tried to remember what happened that had landed him here

_Flashback_

_Leo decided that it was time to head back to Magic School because he had to prepare to teach a class. He started to head up the stairs when all of a sudden a ringing sound came out of nowhere. At the sound of the third ring he walked back to the kitchen because he thought it was the telephone. He picked up the cordless and realized that wasn't it_

"_R……i…….n……g"_

"_What the hell is that noise", he said to himself again and stopped when he entered the living room where the package was sitting. He picked up the box and heard it ring for the fifth time. He put the package back down thinking that it was the gift going off and her it ring for the sixth time. He started to walk away from it but turned around to see his son and niece orb in behind him._

"_Dad watch it, that package has a" Chris began but before he could finish the rest, an explosion rippled through the living room, causing the table and the sofa to be blown up and debris to fly everywhere around the room. _

_He heard Chris yell out to him but never got to hear the ending of that sentence. He dropped the box on the ground but it was too late. He felt his body being thrown across the room and felt his head hit the wall as he heard a loud crack. As he fell down to the floor face forward, he realized that blood was seeping from the open wound. He tried to call out to his son and niece to make sure they were okay, but it didn't work. He tried to form his lips into a shape but no sound could be heard. Next thing he knew he was looking down on his body and floating upward towards the ceiling. Now he was in this room, with no idea if his son was okay._

"I can't believe that I am dead again." Leo muttered to himself. "Well at least I wasn't shot again"

"Wow Leo, pessimist much. I can't believe you are comparing being shot to being almost blown up" a voice called to him from the room. "Aren't you even a little bit sad that you are dead again"

Leo looked at the person, "Yes I am because I won't see my family anymore." Leo sighed and looked at the figure again. "But wait, I have a question, what am I doing here"

"All will be revealed in due time" the voice answered

"And I thought I used to be cryptic when I was a white lighter." Leo laughed "Anyways what are you doing here"

"I am here to save you"

"Why would you want to save me, do I know you" Leo asked the person

"Yea, you know me but lets not get into that now."

"Okay so how will you save me"

First I need you to place your hands over mine"

"Why"

"Because Leo it is not your time to die, and I am not going to let you"

"How are you going to save me" Leo wondered

"Well I am hoping that since the Angel of Death didn't take you to the other side, I beat the Elders to you first."

"Okay"

"Anyways I am hoping that I can give you some of my immortality, but just enough to cross you back over to the other side. There Paige, Wyatt and Chris can come together to heal you"

"And how long did you think about this"

"It is just a theory, I just need to test it out"

"But wouldn't that"

"But nothing, I am doing the work. All you have to do is put your hands over mine"

"But what if they can't heal me"

"Leo, Paige is a Charmed One, Wyatt is Twice Blessed and so is Chris. Not to mention they all are half white lighter. I think that they will be able to handle this"

"And what if this doesn't work"

"Then you are stuck with me in the afterlife for all eternality, now give me your hands"

"Hey I can't keep cheating death, it goes against the comic balance"

"Hey Leo, you are not a white lighter anymore so screw the cosmic design" the voice yelled. "It is time that you start worrying about yourself because no one else is. Now I am going to save you whether you like it or not. So now do as I say and give me your damn hands alright"

Leo thought a moment before he spoke again. The spirit was right, he needed to focus on himself. He had a family that he wanted to see again and he promised Piper that he would do anything and everything to stay with her. Finally shaking his head, he gave the figure his hands.

"Okay, you don't have to be so bossy, harsh much" he smirked as he said that. The much statement was a phrase he got from his daughter whenever he made her do something she didn't want to do. Leo placed his hands over the figures and an orange glow surrounded him. At first he didn't feel different but that was before he suddenly felt his spirit becoming lighter. He felt himself flow back downward but before he fully left he realized who he was talking too.

"Wait a second" he said in shock "I know who you are now"

"I knew you would figure it out, but please don't tell anyone. It isn't time for anyone to know yet"

"Why not"

"Like I said all will be revealed in due time"

"Cryptic much" Leo laughed. "Don't worry about anything. Your secret is safe with me and thanks"

"For what"

"For saving my life" and with that Leo's spirit went back to his body

"No problem, it's my job" and the figure disappeared back towards the heavens

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor

Paige and Phoebe arrived at the Halliwell Manor along with Wyatt and Melinda who already had tears in her eyes. As soon as Paige got them out of school, Mel and Wyatt's crystal shined a dark blue while they were at lunch. They both knew something bad had just happened to their father and found a secluded place to call Paige to sign them out and orb them home. Phoebe knew what happened because she had the same premonition as her daughter Prue did, when she picked up the family portrait of the entire Halliwell-Wyatt-Matthews clan. They walked into the sun room where they found Chris and Prue on the floor crying and Piper holding Leo's head in her lap as she cried on his chest. Wyatt and Melinda walked over to their brother and pulled themselves into a three way hug, while Prue found comfort in Paige's arms. Phoebe was the first to walk over to her sister and tried to find the words to comfort her. She really couldn't find the words to say because she had never been through something like this before. She mean she had lost Cole but Cole was evil whereas Leo didn't have a mean bone in his body. To see him taken like this was practically devastating.

"Piper", Phoebe said while trying to grab her hand

"No go away" Piper whispered

"Piper, I want to help you please"

"No just go away"

"Piper"

"It's not fair"

"What is not fair sweetie"

"It is not fair, that everyone I love dies"

"That is not true" Paige spoke out to help Phoebe out with the reassurance, her own voice quivering.

"Isn't it. First Mom, then Grams, Prue, the other Chris, and now Leo." Piper said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I mean was I that bad that they had to take him too. He didn't deserve this, not like this. He didn't deserve to die to die at all" Piper began to scream. "I want him back and I want him back now, because I need him" Piper slowly leaned her head back onto his chest started crying hard again. "Leo please come back" Piper was so involved in crying that she didn't realize Leo take a breath. Nor did she realize his face form a smile or his eyelids flutter a little bit before they opened.

"Well all you have to do was ask" he whispered in her ear.

Shocked everyone turned their heads up to see that Leo himself had just spoken despite the fact of just being proclaimed dead. Even though he had spoken on his own, it was barely above a whisper because he still was bleeding from his skull. Piper still in shock was the first one to speak.

"Paige heal him" Piper screamed but everyone who had white lighter blood in them ran over to Leo's side and placed their hands over his body. All the powers of the three white lighters created a pure white glow as they concentrated on saving their love one. Slowly but surely the wounds on his body began to close and after a minute or so his wounds were completely healed

Leo got up off the floor and everybody just stared at him in awe, wondering how he could still be alive right now

Wyatt and Chris were the first to break the silence and ran over to their father to hug him tightly

"Dad, how is this possible" said Chris after Leo released his sons

"Well I don't know, one minute I am dead, the next minute I am not. Are you and Prue okay"

"Yeah Uncle Leo, we are fine, we weren't the ones near the package, but I am happy to see you" Prue and everyone else but Piper walked up to him and hugged him and welcomed him back to the land of the living.

Leo walked over to his wife who had yet spoken a word to him since he was brought back. Everyone expected her to be happy to have him back and crying and kissing him, welcoming him back. But what they got was something nobody would have expected. Piper walked over to her husband, lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you" Piper ranted. "You sick son of a bitch, how dare you try to leave me" she said slapping him across the chest repeatedly. "I will be damned if you die and leave me with three children, 2 jobs and a household to run by myself. If you thought that for one minute that I was going to let you die without a fight then you were sadly mistaken. I had have a mind to die myself, go up to the afterlife and kick your corporeal ass all the way back to your body. Don't you ever do that again, because if you do it will be a cold day in hell before I talked to you ever again" Piper screamed all in one breathe.

The family watched as she lifted her hands again and they were scared of what she would do next but they calmed down to see that she wanted to hug him

Leo who was not as shocked at the outburst than the rest of the family but still it was unexpected just grabbed her around the waist. "I am so sorry and I didn't mean to scare you. And I promise that I will never do that you you again"

"You better not, or next time I just might blow your ass up" Piper whispered

"Please don't because that would feel just as bad as being blown up by a package disguised as a bomb"

"Not funny dad, seeing as you almost died from that" said Melinda as she went over to hug her father. "But seriously what happened. Did you really die"

"Yes I really did, but I was in the spiritual plane, and someone told me that it wasn't my time yet and I got since back"

"Do you know who it was, Leo" asked Phoebe

"I think it was the same person who showed you that premonition"

"She is hell bent on saving you"

"You have no idea", muttered Leo to himself

"What was that" asked Piper. Piper had known Leo long enough to know when he was keeping up from her. She wanted to press him on the matter but before she could there was a knock at the door. "Oh I forgot I had called Darryl"

"Piper why would you call Darryl, how did you know that there was danger at the house" questioned her sister Paige

"Because he told me, he sent me a card with his number on it and I called him"

"You did what, how could you do something stupid like that" screamed Phoebe

"Phoebe calm down, if I hadn't I wouldn't have known that he was planning to do something bad. Plus I wanted to see if I could recognize his voice okay"

"Well did you"

"No the jackass used one of those voice changing thingies so it was pretty much distorted. But the more I think about it, I feel like I have heard his voice before" Piper stated. She heard the knock on the door again and realized she couldn't avoid it any longer. "Boys one of you go to the door and let Darryl in the house"

"And what are we going to tell him" Wyatt asked

"Don't worry about, I will take care of it" Leo responded

"And what are you going to say, How are you going to explain your clothes" asked Chris

Everyone looked at Leo and realized that even though he healed up quite nicely, his clothes were still torn. No one had noticed that since that rarely ever happened.

"I can take care of that" Paige suggested. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as a cause the scene to be unseen." White lights surrounded him and his clothes were changed to look brand new

"Okay fine I will let Darryl in" and with that Chris walked out of the room and came back with Darryl.

As Darryl came into the room, they noticed along with him was the detective they talked to at the station a few weeks earlier.

"Hello Darryl, Detective Martin it is nice to see you again", Piper said as she held out her hand to shake theirs

"Sorry Piper, we had another emergency we had to check out first" said Darryl. "Is everything alright here"

"Yes as you see in the other room. From the looks of it, the box did explode but luckily no one was home"

"Lieutenant Morris, do you think I could question the family" asked Detective Martin

"Oh sorry you have met Detective Martin, but I don't think that would be necessary. It seems that no one was hurt"

"Morris, a someone could have been hurt or worse murdered here today, I think that we need to report this"

"It's okay Darryl" said Leo, "I will answer any questions that you have for me"

"Okay Mr. Wyatt, care to take me to another room"

"Sure follow me"

Leo and Detective Martin walked to the kitchen leaving Darryl with everybody else

"Darryl why did you bring him here" hissed Piper

"I am sorry but he heard me talking to you on the phone and he insisted that he come with me. You better be lucky I told him not to bring the forensic people over here okay"

" I know Darryl, I am just scared that is all, Leo almost died"

"I thought you said no body was hurt"

"Well he was here but the boys and Paige healed him, the point is I almost lost him today Darryl"

"Piper I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find this person. You know I will. Can't you use magic to find out who this person is"

"No, as much as we would like too, this person is not magical and it would seriously fall into the personal gain category" replied Paige

Darryl was about to say something else when he saw Leo and Martin come back from the kitchen.

"Detective I hope you have everything you needed"

"As a matter of fact I did Mrs. Wyatt. You husband is very lucky indeed, the bomb from the looks of it was actually not that powerful. If you had been close to it, it probably would have been deadly"

"I guess my dad's angels are working in overdrive huh" smirked Chris

"Yea Angels, if you don't mind I would like to take the left over into evidence" asked Martin

"I think that would be alright." relied Piper. "Detective is there anything else we have to do"

"No there is nothing else, but if you wouldn't mind coming down the station later. We want to discuss you having a police officer outside your residence"

"What, I don't need a police officer outside my door" snapped Piper

"It may not something you want, but it is something you need. At least until this person is caught"

"This is not a person" yelled Paige. "This is a sick bastard that is trying to harm my sister and my brother-n-law and any other family member that gets in the way. And what makes it so bad it that you seem to have no leads on who this person could be. No idea what so ever, even though we have been at this for weeks. I don't understand what is taking your asses so long to figure out a resolution and the criminal behind this matter. What is it that you do that in those offices of yours, sit on your ass and eat donuts all freaking day"

"Mrs. Halliwell, please calm down, we are doing everything we can to find this creep. You just have to have trust in us"

"Well you better, because if anything happens to anyone else especially my sister and brother-n-law, it will be your ass on the line. So get it together" and with that Paige walked out of the room into the kitchen

"Paige what the hell" hissed Piper

"Meeting" Phoebe said glances towards her other sister

"Meeting" Piper and Phoebe followed in the footsteps and walked to the kitchen while Leo showed Darryl and Thomas (Detective Martin) the way out. Before Thomas let out of the house he turned to Leo and said "I know how much you love Piper from watching you two together. I will treat Piper as if she was my own wife with love and care. I promise I will protect her, even if I have to kill anyone that stands in the way of that protection"

"Thank you" Leo said and closed the door as the police officers left

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the kitchen, Piper had just put some water on for tea and stared at her baby sister wondering what had gotten in to her lately. Normally Paige would only have sarcastic comments to lash out at people, but she only when she felt pressured or scared. She never had outburst like this before even when she was afraid. Piper feeling like it was time to talk to her sister decided to start speaking

"Paige what the hell has gotten in to you, why did you say that to the detective. He is only trying to help us"

"I sorry Piper, I didn't mean to" Paige said as she brushed her hair away from her face and started to cry.

"What is wrong sweetie"

"I am scared"

"Scared of what" asked Phoebe

"I am scared that I am going to lose one of you." Paige cried "I haven't lost anyone close to me since my parents died and I don't think I could survive if it happened again"

"Paige honey" her sisters replied as they went over to hug her.

"You are not going to lose any one okay. You have to believe that" Phoebe reassured her

"I have a really bad feeling that this is going to get worse before it gets better and that scares me"

"Well Paige, it is alright to be scared but you shouldn't take you feelings out on others"

"Oh and that is why you yelled at Leo, when he woke up" smirked Paige while Phoebe let out a laugh in the background

"Now that was different"

"How"

"Because Leo is my husband and I have a right to do that, where as the officer was a complete stranger"

"I know, I just can't lose any of you guys. I don't know if I would survive.

"Paige, you have to have complete faith and believe that we are going to make it through. We Halliwell's are stubborn when it comes to giving up, we won't go down without a fight.

"You promise Piper"

"Yes I do Missy Paige. Now come give your favorite sister a hug"

"Hey" yelled Phoebe. "How come you get to be the favorite sister"

"Oh Phoebe you know I love both you equally" Paige said as she got up and hugged both of her sisters. No matter what neither of them said, she still couldn't shake that something bad was just around the corner

Meanwhile upstairs Mel had quietly slipped away to her room to get away from the people that had just arrived. Her Uncle Coop decided that he might as well sign out the other children because he thought the family could use the support. Right now she didn't what to talk to anyone. She couldn't get over what she saw today, when they orbed into the house. She had seen her parents hurt before, but not like her father was today. He was actually dead, not breathing, gone, and for some reason in that moment Melinda found she couldn't cry. She gazed at her fathers lifeless body and yet no tear were forming in her eyes.

Leo had seen his daughter try to slip away, trying to get away unnoticed but it didn't work and he saw her go up to her room. He stood at her door and watched her grab her teddy and proceed to cry on it

"Mel, are you okay"

"You were gone", she said between sobs. "I saw your body and you were not breathing or moving. You were dead and gone"

'Don't worry about that, I am here now"

"But you gave up the first time, easily. You didn't even try to fight for us"

"Mel you know I wouldn't do anything like that, I promise

"If it happens again, if death comes back for you, will you fight for us, or will you just give up again"

"I didn't give up"

"You did", screamed Mel. "I saw you dead, not breathing, and for that spilt second I thought you were not coming back. You were going to leave me by myself and in that spilt second I was beginning to hate you for trying to leave me. You were going to leave me, Wyatt, Chris and Mom by ourselves. Why do you want to die and leave us all alone. You made me want to hate you and for that spilt second I did" By the time Melinda finished yelling she was in tears

Leo went over and grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and began to cradle her in his arms. He held her closely while she cried in his chest. "I am sorry you felt that way. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. And like I promised your mother and brothers; I promise you next time I will fight harder"

Melinda wiped her tears and looked up in her father's eyes "You promise"

"I promise, I will fight and break every rule there is to stay with you, your mother, and your brothers. Do you believe me"

"Yeah Daddy, I believe you." Leo tried to get up but Mel grabbed his hand

"No Daddy, don't go. I am tired can you stay with me until I go to sleep" Leo couldn't deny anything to his little girl so he gave in to what she asked him. He held on to her for about 30 minutes after she returned to sleep. He carefully laid on her bed and preceded to get up. He glanced down at his watch and realized that it was almost noon. Leo went downstairs to see what everybody was doing

He came back down the stairs and saw his wife and sons in the kitchen.

"Is everyone alright" Leo asked the group

"If you forget that someone tried to kill you again, we are pretty much fine" Chris said sarcastically

"Chris, stop being a jerk" retorted Wyatt

"I am not being a jerk, I was just being honest"

"Children, stop the fighting now" said Leo. "Where is everyone"

"I sent them home" Piper said. "It has been a nerve racking day for everyone so I sent them off to rest."

"Good, Mel has been taking this rough"

"What do you expect her father died today"

"But your back now and that is all that matters" Wyatt added

"You guys are right" Leo said. "Since you guys are not going back to school, would mind coming with me to Magic School. You could help some of the teachers"

"Oh Dad" both of his sons whined

"I think that is a good idea, that way you three can spend some time together" Piper said forcefully

"Okay, but only because we love dad so much"

"Ha Ha very funny" smirked Piper.

"Well you guys go ahead and go, I will be there in a minute" Leo watched his two sons orb off and he looked at wife with concern in his eyes

"Piper are you okay"

"No I am not okay Leo, how am I supposed to be okay when you were dead today" Piper whispered

"Piper"

"Don't Piper me Leo, for the first time in my life I was scared that you weren't coming back. When we first met and I found out you were a white lighter and we were forced to separate I knew that you would come back. When you became an Elder, a part of me knew that you would come back to me and you did. Then you got frozen and I was without you for a long time but I knew I would win you back eventually after I won the battle. Each of those times I had some type of feeling that you would return to me, but today I didn't have that feeling. I saw your body and I felt that you weren't coming back." Piper began to cry silently to herself

Leo went over to Piper and placed his hands around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Piper, when it happened I was scared also. I was scared that I wouldn't see you or the kids again but I came back. I came back with the help of someone special so don't be scared. Because we will get through this like we always do"

"But what if we don't"

"Don't think like that, aren't you the one who told me not to give up. Well in order for me to have faith you have to have faith too right"

"And I do, I always have and I always will" Piper stood on her tippy toes and kisses Leo softly on the lips. Leo bent down and kissed her again with more force and both of them were deeply kissing. They were so busy kissing, they didn't hear Chris orbing in behind them.

"I can't believe this, my father wanted me to leave without him so he can make out with my mother"

"Chris you sure do know how to kill a mood, you know that right" said Piper as she pulled away from Leo's lips

"Well it is my job to keep you two from having more children. I slipped up and you see we got Melinda for that."

"Funny Chris, very funny", Mel said as she came down the stairs

"Mel I thought you were sleeping" her father asked her

"Well I woke up when I heard the knuckle head was talking about me" Mel responded as she grabbed a soda out of the fridge. "So what is everybody up too"

"Well if I can pry dad away from mom, we are going to magic school. You wanna come"

"No, I will just chill here with mom, you guys go ahead and go"

"Come on dad lets go, Miss Thompson keeps asking about you"

"Really" Leo asked while he lifted up his eyebrow

"Yeah, she said that you left and she was wondering when you were returning. She seemed kinda nervous, did something happen today at school"

"No nothing that I know of, well I did catch her checking me out today"

"What", Piper screeched throwing her hands up and the toaster blow up. "I got half a mind to blow that bitch all the way to the moon"

"Piper calm down" Leo grabbed Piper's hands and placed them by her side. "How many times do I have to tell that I have no feelings for Karen. I love you remember"

"I know, but women can be very manipulative"

"Don't worry mom, me and Wyatt will make sure that slut will stay away from our father"

"Christopher, Karen is not a slut" Leo said sternly

"Well what else do you call a woman, that tries to seduce a happily married man" Mel asked

"A bitch" Piper muttered

"Piper"

"Sorry, but she gets on my nerves". Piper looked up at Leo and seen the seriousness in his eyes. "Fine go, but don't be too long, I want you all home for dinner. We are going out tonight because I am too tired for cooking"

"See you tonight" and with that Leo kissed her one more time, while Chris grabbed his hands and orbed out

"I still hate it when he does that, even though he isn't a white lighter anymore."

"Mom how did you get so lucky"

"With Dad, how were able to find a guy like him"

"I don't know but I am glad I did. Sometimes I feel that I don't deserve a man like him"

"Why would you say that"

"Because" Piper began, "I sometimes can be very mean and aggressive. I take my anger out on other people, sometimes being a complete bitch. Some days I don't see how he can put up with me but he does, and I love him for that"

"Will I ever get someone like that" Mel asked her mom

"Of course honey, there is someone out there for everyone. Trust me I am living proof"

"Why would you say that"

"Lets just say I was a total nobody in high school. I had thick glasses, braces and acne everywhere. While my sisters were out having the time of their lives with dates, I was stuck at home with grams baking cookies. And even then sometimes Grams had dates and bridge club. I thought I would never find love, I even felt that way when I was older but I found your dad. And my life just fell into place afterwards"

"Wow, mom who knew you were such a geek" Mel laughed at her mother

Piper went over and smacked her daughter on the arm. "Yeah I was, and high school was the worst time of my life, but enough about the past I have something we can do since the boys are gone. Lets go shopping, with the day I have had, I could use some new things especially some new furniture for the sunroom."

"You said it. But first let say a spell to clean up this mess. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen as she said the kitchen cleaned up itself"

"Personal Gain" screeched Piper

"Oh mom, you only live once" Mel and Piper grabbed their purses and headed out the front door to do something to take their minds off of today's event

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

For all those who thought I was going to kill off Leo, you were sadly mistaken; well this time anyways but I am not making any promises for the future. Leo got to live another day, but the stalker is still out there waiting to catch his prey and hatching a new plan. Will he be able to suceed next time and finally get Leo out of the way.

Like I have stated previously all reviews are welcomed. The good, the bad and the ugly.

Next Chapter: The Calm Before the Storm

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This has nothing to do with the story but I have millions of ideas for other stories. I want all my loyal readers to help me chose my next story to post,

Here is the list

**Deadly Obsessions Two: How the table have turned**:(In Progress) A woman will do whatever it takes to get Leo to be hers, no matter what the cost.

**You and I Collide:** (Non Magic and In Progess.) Piper is a sucessful business woman who is looking for love. Leo is the lonely doctor who is tired of being alone. What happens when these two met and the sparks fly. Will they be able to find true love in each other, or will they end up more shattered than they were before.

**If You Only Knew**:(In Progress) No one knows anything about Leo's life before he was a whitelighter and Chris thinks his father doesn't know anything about sacrifices. What happens when someone from the heavens shows them how wrong they are.

**Freaky Friday Charmed Style**: What happens when you have a son who won't listen, a father who doesn't understand, and a trouble maker sister. It is a recipe for a disaster waiting to happen.

**Leo's Demons**: (In Progress)How long can you hold on to guilt before it eats you alive. That's what happens when the Demon of Guilt targets Leo and the Charmed Ones have to figure out how to save him before he self destructs.

**Outbreak:** (In Progress)There is a new source in town and they want to rid the world of whitelighters. What happens when the Charmed Ones are needed not just to save all the whitelighters and one of their own. The clock is ticking and the race is on.

**My Season Six**:(Done) my version of season six should have went down.

**The Life I Never Knew**: (In Progress)Rebecca was a normal girl who found out she was extraordinary. Elizabeth was a girl abused who found out that there was someone out there who cared. With the help of the two Halliwell boys, these girls life will never be the same

I am also thinking about writing a series collection: **Suprise, Suprise (AU) None have been started yet.**

**Getting to Know You:** 13 years ago Leo had a one night stand with a woman he didn't know. What happens when the daughter he never knew he had shows up on his doorstep wanting to get to know him better. How will Piper react when she finds out Leo has a child by another woman. How will she fit, will she be accepted, and will Leo be able to be the father she always wanted.

**Can I Call You Mom:** Katherine has been accepted by everyone in the Halliwell clan but feels that Piper will never accept her. When Katherine is invited to a mother daughter retreat by one of the girls in her class, will Piper and her have the mother daughter bonding she never experienced before. Will she finally have the mother figure she always wanted.

**My First Date:** It has been a year since she moved in with her father and now she is starting to grow up. What happens when she is invited on her first date but Leo doesn't want her to go. How will Leo handle the fact that his daughter is growing up and he barely even knows her.

**Daddy's Little Girl**: Settling in with the Halliwells, Katherine thought it couldn't get any better. What happenes when Piper announces that she is pregnant with the little girl she always wanted. Will Katherine be treated the same or will she be pushed to the side by the excitement of the new baby. Will her father still be there for her like he has been, or will the new kid destroy the relationship that they have built.

**My Two Moms:** When a demon is stealing spirts from the afterlife, Katherine's birthmother is one that gets away. What happens when Piper mets her and they clash over how to raise Katherine. What will Leo do when he sees Annie for the first time in 17 years. Will Katherine be able to forgive the woman who left her at birth.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**Sorry it took so long for the update, got a new job and they have been working me like a dog. Just for the record I have hate late Christmas shoppers. But I still am filled with the holiday spirit, here is the new chapter of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, if I did I would wake up to Brian Krause every morning and spending Holly Marie Combs money. If you thought I did then you are dumber than an ostrich trying to fly.**

**Summary: After his near death experience, Halliwell-Wyatt family decide on a nice family dinner at the restaurant but all does not go as well as expected. Plus Melinda gets incite on how Detective Martin's life really is. Also the stalker maybe closer than they all realize.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Leo and the boys got finished at the school to find Piper and Mel just getting back from shopping. Piper walks up to Leo and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Oh I see you are finished, hope your day was better than it was this morning" she said after she pulled away.

"Yea it was a little better, but it doesn't compare to being here with you."

"See that is what I love about you, you always know how to make a girl feel loved."

"Oh do I now" Leo smiles and pulls Piper into another passionate kiss while their children look onward.

"Do you think they know that we are still here." Chris whispered to his siblings.

"They would if Dad didn't have his tongue down Mom's throat."

"Do you think they can breathe." Melinda asked.

"Not really."

" I think I am going to be sick. replied Wyatt. As if on cue, all three kids pretend to gag which causes the parents to break away from the kiss.

"Sorry, guys we just got caught up in the moment" Leo told them as they broke away from each other.

"Yeah sorry about that, it is just that your father is incredibly hot and" Piper smirked.

"And your mother is extremely sexy. Leo replied also.

"Oh God no more, can you two get a room" Chris demanded while his parents just laughed at his outburst. "What that is so not funny, how would you feel if Grams and one of her husbands were making out in front of you."

"I would probably be more grossed out then you three. replied Piper.

Leo laughed as he looked at Piper's face when she thought about her grandmother kissing one of her husbands. "Okay, we will stop being affectionate in front of you guys if that what you really want."

All three children looked at each other and responded at the same time. "Yes please"

"Fine, so Mel what did you buy today, it seems to me that you have a lot of bags." her Dad asked her as he counted the bags in her hand.

"Not all of these are mine, most of the bags are mom's."

"I figured as much." Leo replied.

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Piper you plus shopping equals a lot of clothes."

"Well since you are complaining I guess I should take this back" Piper smiled as she showed Leo a red and black bag with a Victoria Secrets logo on the front.

"Since you put it that way, who says that I am complaining" Leo smirked as he made his way back over to Piper again.

"I thought that might change your mind" Piper replied as she lifted her head to kiss Leo again.

"Mom and Dad you promised, no more affection in front of us." Wyatt whined.

"Alright fine, we can just finish this later."

"I am so glad that they have a sound proofing spell on their bedroom" Mel whispered.

"Oh god, the images, they burn. Please no more." Chris sniped sarcastically.

Piper and Leo laughed as Leo rubbed his hands throuhg Chris's hair.

"So Mel back to you, what did you buy."

Mel pulled out some clothing from her bag. One outfit consisted of a pair of low rise jeans and a halter top shirt to show her father. Leo's eyes dropped as he realized just how low cut the outfit really was.

"This is nice but I have a question. Where is the rest of it" Leo asked sternly

"Oh Dad take a chill pill, this is the style that everyone wears nowadays"

"Yeah but everyone is not my daughter, so I don't care what everyone else wears"

"I agree with Dad" Wyatt interrupted. "You should dress more conservative, just like other girls your age"

"Oh please Wyatt, I bet if I wasn't your sister you wouldn't tell me anything like that. As a matter of fact isn't this the same shirt that Emily wore on you first date" Mel replied angrily

"Yeah but still"

"But nothing" began Piper "I think that she looked nice in it and that is why I brought it for her"

"Piper"

"Leo don't you Piper me, you had no problem with those kind of clothes when I wore them"

"Piper when you were wearing them you were a grown woman who brought her own clothing."

"Well I brought these for her and I think she looks great in them."

"I just don't think that these clothes are appropriate for her to wear."

"Like I said you had no problem with me wearing clothes like them."

"But that was different."

"Different how."

"It just was."

"Oh Dad stop being so stubborn and such a sexist."

"You have been hanging out with Paige way too much." Leo smirked. "Okay fine as long as your mother approves of your wardrobe, then I have no choice but to go along"

"Dad I can't believe you let them win." Chris yelled.

"Yeah us guys are supposed to stick together." Wyatt said.

"What can I say, Halliwell women are very stubborn."

"Hey" Mel and Piper yelled at the same time.

"Well you are." Leo smirked.

"Boys why do you care, you have no problem when your dates dress like that."

"That is because they are not our little sister. She is in high school now and if she wears clothes like that, guys will want to ask her out".

"That is the point." Mel retorted.

"No the point is guys are pigheaded jerks and I don't want my little sister to be hurt by any of them."

"Wyatt, I can take care of myself, I don't need your help" Mel yelled. Then she soften her voice just a little. "But thanks for looking out for me. And I promise if they ever are jerks to me, I give you both permission to beat their ass."

"Melinda" Piper hissed.

"Sorry I mean butts." Mel smiled.

"What are we going to do with you."

"Love me unconditionally and buy me whatever I want."

"Well we will give you all the love you want but you have to earn the other stuff."

"I figured as much"

"Okay kids" Leo said. "How about we all go change and get ready for dinner."

With that everyone went their separate ways for dinner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So sweetie did you have fun shopping" Leo asked Piper as they laid on the bed with her head to his chest

"Yeah I did, shopping for me is therapeutic, I wish I could do it more often"

"If you did that then there would be no room for my stuff in either of the closets"

Piper hit Leo on the arm. "I do not have a lot of stuff"

"Piper you have too many clothes, and lets not get me started on your shoe obsession. You have things in there you don't even wear"

"That is because there has never been the right time to wear them" Piper replied "Anyways why are we in bed, we are supposed to be getting ready to go out"

"Yeah we were but we got sidetracked by counting all the outfits in your closet. By my count we are up to five hundred and twenty seven" Leo laughed.

"Stop making fun of me, I am going to take a shower and then get ready"

Piper and Leo both got off the bed and Piper grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. Leo was searching through the closest when Piper reappeared

"I never said I was taking a shower by myself" Piper said seductively

"Well would you like me to join you"

"Only if you insist"

"Oh I do insist."

Leo grabbed his own towel and followed Piper to the bathroom both with mischievous smiles on their face

"I love you" Piper told Leo as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too" Leo replied when he pulled away and they went and got into the shower together.

By 7:00 that evening the Wyatt's was dressed to go out for the evening but were in a heated discussion about where to go.

"I don't want Chinese food, I want Italian" Mel yelled at her brothers.

":Nobody cares what you want, I want Chinese" Chris yelled back.

"Would both of you just shut-up, you know we won't have a say so in anything because mom will chose where we go."

"He is right you know" all three children turn around to see that their parents have just came from upstairs. "It doesn't matter what you want because we are going to Halliwell Haven. Any objections" Piper asked sternly

"No mom" the children chorused

"Okay then lets go"

After fifteen minutes the family arrives at the restaurant to find that it is really busy. The manager sees Piper and goes over to talk to her.

"Piper please tell me you are here to help out tonight" asked Stephanie

"No actually I came her with my family to eat dinner. What is the problem"

"Well first one of the cooks couldn't make it tonight because a family member was in the hospital. Then one waitress couldn't make it because she called in sick, she has the flu"

"I am sorry Stephanie but I just came here to relax. Can you call anyone else to come in tonight"

"I already tired but everybody seemed to busy. The cook is nothing to worry about, it is just the serving of the food"

"Well if you need help Stephanie, my brother and I would be glad to help" Wyatt said to the young girl

"We will"

"Of course we will, that is what gentlemen do Chris" hissed Wyatt

"Well you can do it by yourself because I am here to eat food, not serve it"

"Oh please Christopher, if you would help I would be very happy", Stephanie pleaded to Chris.

"Okay, alright, but you so owe me" and with that Stephanie leans in and places a kiss on Chris's cheek and walks to the back

"Hey, I said yes too, how come she didn't give me a thank-you kiss" Wyatt whined

"Because I am the cutest, now lets go before I change my mind" Wyatt and Chris head out to the back of the restaurant to get the aprons needed for serving the food

"Goody, the gruesome twosome are gone" Melinda said as she clapped her hands together

"Mel, stop talking about your brothers that way" Piper hissed while Leo looked at his daughter and laughed  
"Leo why are you laughing, this is your daughter we are talking about"

"Because that are what siblings are for, they make fun of their other ones. Don't you do the same thing to your sisters"

"Okay, but when she hits those rebellious years, she will be all yours"

"No, my princess will be a perfect angel, right Mel" Leo asked her daughter

"Yes I will for you daddy", she responded fluttering her eyelashes. "But for mom that will be a different story"

Both Mel and Leo laugh while Piper looks at both of them sternly

"That is not funny" Piper snapped as they both laughed in her face causing Piper to smirk herself at the comment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wyatt came back to the table to take their order and he saw Detective Martin sitting at the table by himself when he was returning to the kitchen

"Hey Mr. Martin, dining here alone" asked Wyatt.

"Yeah I am, what are you doing here."

"Well aside the fact that my mom owns the place, I had to fill in for somebody tonight. My parents are over there, maybe you could join them."

"No that is unnecessary, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, if I know my parents they will be okay with it."

Thomas follows Wyatt to the table where his parents are located and they look up at him wondering what he was doing.

"I know that this was supposed to be family night but Mr. Martin was here alone and I thought he might want to join you." Wyatt said.

"Of course he can join us, we wouldn't want you to eat alone after ever thing you are doing for us" Leo replied. "I mean if that is okay with Piper and Mel."

"It is fine with me, Mel."

Melinda up at her parents and then back at the detective. She doesn't know why but for some reason, she doesn't fully trust Mr. Martin. Maybe it was her fear of strangers that could be throwing her vibe off, but it was there and always buzzing when he was around. _"Maybe I'm just being stupid_", she thought to herself. "Um, I think it would be cool if you join us."

Thomas takes the chair beside Mel and across from Piper.

"So how are you guys feeling, I mean the after the incidents of today."

"Okay as to be expected, it is not every day some one is out to kill you." stated Leo.

"When you're a Halliwell, yeah it is", Melinda muttered under her breathe.

"I'm sorry Melinda, what did you say." asked Thomas.

"Nothing Mr. Martin, I was just talking about school."

"You don't have to call me Mr. Martin, you can call me Thomas."

"No I think I will stick to Mr. Martin", Melinda said sternly, "I mean that is polite after all."

Stephanie came back in a panic stated rambling about a current situation in the kitchen

"Piper", She grasped. "I need you help in the kitchen. One of the pipes in the sink busted and water is getting everywhere and one of the cooks are threatening to leave because he has been here to long" she finally finished.

"Oh my word, can't we have one day of peace without problems" Piper screamed.

"Not when you are a Halliwell" Leo responded trying to calm Piper down. "Look honey, I will work on the pipes and you calm down the cook. Mel will you be okay here by yourself."

"Yes I will don't worry about me so much."

"Yeah Leo, I will make sure she will be okay." Thomas offered his help.

"I can look after myself." Mel sniped getting up out of her chair but when she saw the looks her father was giving her she sat back down.

"Okay, maybe I will just wait here until your food comes and then leave."

"Thomas you don't" Piper begins.

"Yes I do, like Melinda said she doesn't need me to watch over her, and besides I have an early start tomorrow" he replied with a smile.

Piper shot one last look at her daughter and walked to the kitchen followed by her husband. Thomas watched them walk away and then his eyes were placed back on Melinda.

"Melinda do you not like me."

"No it is nothing like that but I just don't feel comfortable around you."

"And why is that."

"Because, I don't know you that is why" she replied gritting her teeth.

"Just look at me like an old friend of your mother's."

"You can't be a family friend if she doesn't know you."

"Look, you don't have to like me, you don't even know me. I am doing my best to protect her and I will always be looking out for her got it." Thomas said angrily.

"How about we just agree to disagree, I still don't like you and I probably never will. But tell me some things about yourself. Might make this night less painful."

"Alright, well I moved here from Sacramento, about two years ago where I was a private detective there. I only came out here because I wanted to find someone to fall in love with."

"You never been married."

"No I haven't been, the last girl I loved was my high school sweetheart, but we drifted apart. I haven't seen her since the summer after we graduated."

"That is kinda sad", She glances to see that he is wearing some piece of jewelry. "So I am guessing that is why you were that bracelet, unless you just like wearing jewelry."

"Yes that is why I wear the bracelet, it was a gift that I received from her and I haven't been able to take it off. Maybe someday I will."

"Yeah but don't wait too long, you just might get too old." Mel snorted.

"You know I don't know why but something tells me that you are a mini version of your mother."

"Well some people say that I look just like her when she was my age"

"You do, just without the glasses and the braces"

Mel was about to respond to that but the waitress came back with the food. So Thomas and Mel just ate in silence since they really didn't want to know anything else about each other. No matter what Mel tried to do, she still didn't fully trust Thomas but maybe that would change if they found out more about each other. About at the end of the meal Thomas looked up and noticed that Piper and Leo were at the front of the bar laughing and holding hands while talking to a customer. It was so amazing to him that two people that have been together for so long, still harbored the same love that they had for each other from day one. He always wanted love like that but it seemed that he would never find it. He didn't worry about it though, because he had a plan. His dream girl was just around the corner waiting for him to pick her up. Thomas hoped that she would return the love that he had instilled in his heart for her.

"He's lucky, you know that."

"Whom are you talking about." Melinda asked him

"Your father, your mother seems like an incredible person and he is lucking to have someone like her in his life."

"Don't worry, you probably will find one like her one day"

"I will let you in on a little secret" he motions for Melinda to come closer to him. "I think that I have already met her, I am just waiting to make my move."

"Well don't wait to long, you might try to get her but by then it will be too late. Trust me my family has had problems with relationships due to the little things like that. If you want something you just have to go get it."

"I think that I will take you up on your advice." Thomas smiled

"Well you should, I may be just 13 but I am wise beyond my years."

"I can see that."

Thomas and Melinda finish their meal and Thomas leaves when he is done. He looks up to see that Piper and Leo were also done and decided that it was time to go home.

"Did you enjoy your meal." Piper asked

"Yes I did, it was lovely. I just might come back again."

"You should, and when you come, tell them you know the owner. It will force the people here to be nice to you." Piper smiled at Thomas.

"I will do that, well Good night." Thomas said again as he kissed Piper's hand and headed out the door.

"Goodnight" all three of them said as they grabbed their own things and headed out also

Mel and her parents went there separate ways from Thomas, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. It was sad to see someone his age, still without love and knowing his last love was in high school. Maybe that is why he appeared so quiet and shy. She figured she had no right to judge him but still she couldn't shake the feeling that he couldn't be trusted

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wyatt and Chris watched as their parents left for the evening. They decided to help close up and promised to orb home as soon as the cleanup was done. They were both tired from working and were famished. They were working so hard that they didn't even get to have dinner.

"Guess what Chris, there is some chicken parmesan at home with our names all over it."

"Cool, we need to hurry up and finish so we can go home."

"Man slow down, what is the rush" Wyatt laughed as he saw Chris power sweep the floor

"Hmm lets see. I am starving, I didn't get to spend any time with my parents, and I had to work on my night off. No Wyatt, I have no reason to be pissed off."

"Look I said that I was sorry for dragging you into this. I just thought you could use the extra money, plus you made some great tips."

"Yeah I did, but still next time you are going into this kind of situation by yourself."

Wyatt laughed at his little brother and went back to cleaning off the tables. Stephanie the waitress that asked for their help earlier came from the back to thank the guys for their help.

"Hey guys, I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Even though Chris here didn't want to do it, I was glad to help."

"That is perfectly understandable, I mean it was your night off."

"Yeah is was."

"Still, I am now in your debt. If you ever need a favor do not be afraid to ask."

"Cool" Chris replied and went back to sweeping as Wyatt went to the back to put up his cleaning cloth.

"So Chris, how much in tips did you get tonight."

"I got seventy bucks. What about you."

"I made a hundred. I got this big tip from a guy that comes in here often."

"How often."

"Well I would say about once a week. He is so weird though especially if Piper is here."

Chris put the broom down at the mention of his mother's name. "Why what does he do when my mother is here."

"Nothing bad, he just watches her."

"Watches her."

"Yeah he looks at her and watches her every move. But every time she looks in his direction he puts up his menu so she cant see his face. I don't think that she notices him or else she would have said something."

'Do you know his name" Chris asked

"No I'm sorry. I never ask because it usually becomes busy whenever he comes in. I do think that it starts with a G. Why"

"No reason, just wondering. I mean it could be any weirdo coming after my mom."

"Chris that is really sweet how overprotective you are over mom, but if you hadn't noticed she is a big girl now. I think that she can take care of herself" Stephanie laughed.

"I know" Chris said smirking back. "She's my mom you know, I worry."

"I noticed." Stephanie grabbed the trays and went back to the back just as Wyatt was coming back to the front."

"Well everything is finished you ready to go."

"Yeah I am" Chris stuttered

"What's wrong with you, did Stephanie do something."

"No, I was just thinking about something she said."

"What"

"She said that some strange guy, who's name starts with a G comes in here all the time and just stares at mom."

"Stare at her how."

"I don't know Wyatt, maybe a creepy stalker type stare."

"Calm down Chris" Wyatt responded placing his hand on Chris's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Do you think we should tell mom and dad."

"No, not yet."

"Wait why not."

"Because if mom thinks that her stalker is at her jobs, she will never come to work again. Plus she won't let dad come here either. We should investigate more before we scare them."

"Fine, but when we find out who this guy is then we will tell them."

"Okay." Chris grabs his coat and him and Wyatt head out the door. They walk to the back alley and check their surroundings to make sure that no one is watching them. With a nod to each other they both orb out hoping that they guy was talking about was just a harmless man than a murderous maniac. But by now hope was a thin veil ready to be broken at any time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I couldn't believe it, she didn't notice me. I was right there at her place of business and she didn't notice me. It makes me so damn angry that she still isn't mine. She _

_probably would have noticed me, if it hadn't been for that son of bitch husband of hers. I don't know what how that bastard keeps surviving my attempts. I mean I hit him _

_going eighty miles per hour in my car. I saw him get hit, I felt his body hit my windshield and then I see him next and he looks good as new. Then I send him the package. I _

_thought he would be dead by now but he still lives. He was at home when the bomb exploded, I saw him take it from my hired gun. And again somehow he manages to _

_escape it. He is taunting me, showing me the life that should be mine. I deserve everything he has, and why should he have it. He doesn't even appreciate her, doesn't take _

_care of her like she should be. How could she love a lie like him, he doesn't even exist forcing Piper to work to the bone to take care of him and the children. That is why she _

_owns two business, to take care of a piece of shit like him. He will return what was mine because he stole her away from me. I deserve that life not him, no matter, this time _

_will be the finally. I will have Piper again and nobody will stop me and nobody will save him. Either he can protect her from falling for me, or he will die trying. All though I _

_love the dying part. Time to go to put my last plan into action._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

OH the stalker is around more than we realize. Will we finally get to see who this person is or will he continue to hide in the shadows. Also, will Mel lighten up on Detective Martin now that she knows how troubling his past was or are her suspicions of him necessary to keep her family out of danger. And who is this strange man watching Piper at the restaurant. Find out on the next chapter:

An Enemy Revealed

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

You know what do do reviews and critisims are welcomed, I appreciate it all. I also will try my best to put a chapter up by the end of next week.

Merry Christmas

Feliz Navidad

Happy Holidays

Merry Kwanza

Happy Hannakuh

Happy New Year


	11. A Killer in the Mist

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I have had a bit of a cold and writer's block but I am back. Also for any fans of Scrubs out there I posted a Scrubs story on Fanfic. Anyways back to this story, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed because if I did I would not be going back to school for spring semester. I would so be hanging out with Brian Krause everyday of the week. Stellar much.**

**A Killer in the Mist**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Leo was laying in bed watching Piper while she was sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead and pushed a strand of her out of her face. Sliding carefully out of the bed as not to wake her, he made his way down to the kitchen. Ever since he got home from the restaurant he couldn't shake the bad feeling that he had. Like his mind was trying to make him remember something but he just couldn't. It was a gnawing feeling that just couldn't be shaken. Because of this feeling it was hard for him to fall asleep so he decided to have a midnight snack and then head back to bed. Since he didn't want to wake anybody he decided not to turn on the lights and feel his way around. He made it to the kitchen and went and poured himself a glass of water. Leaving to go back upstairs, he didn't notice that someone had left their shoe on the floor in the way, and Leo went falling forward on the floor. As he fell the glass in his hand, fell and shattered on the floor causing a small crash.

Meanwhile upstairs Chris was sleeping soundly, until he heard the crash downstairs. He leaned over to see if his brother had heard it, but from the looks of it he was still sleeping. Chris decided to orb downstairs to see what it was and when he got down there, he saw a figure crawling on the floor. Not knowing that that figure was his father, Chris Tk'ed him across the room. Leo hit the wall with a thump that was loud enough to wake everybody in the manor up

"Where's the demon", his sister cried as she ran down the stairs and now stood beside him. "Did you get him"

"What the hell is going on down here" Piper yelled as she too came down stairs to see the demon. "I can't even get a goodnight's sleep anymore" Piper turns on the light and they go investigate the figure that Chris throw across the room. When they get there they see Leo unconscious on the floor but no demon. Piper goes over to her husband and slaps him repeatedly in the face until he wakes up.

"Ow, what the hell happened" Leo asks while rubbing the back of his head

"Dad you were attacked by a demon, that I threw across the room." Chris responded "Did you get a look at the demon"

"Yeah I did. He is about 6 feet tall, light green bluish eyes and light brown hair. He has a light complexion and a nice body"

"From the way you describe him Leo, if he wasn't a demon he could be very handsome" Piper says.

"Yeah he sounds hot" Mel added.

"You would think so, since that demon would be the man you married" Leo screamed

Piper and the children eyes widen when they realized that there wasn't a demon in the house it was just Leo the whole time. "You….mean that you….Chris threw…Chris how could you" Piper yelled.

"Well I didn't know that it was Dad. I just heard a crash and I came downstairs and saw a dark figure" Chris replied. "In this house you learn to attack first, and ask questions later."

"Maybe the figure was dark because the lights was off" said Mel as she laughed. "Dad by the way why were the lights off"

"I just came down here to get a glass of water and I didn't want to wake anyone up"

"Well good job Leo because now everyone is up."

"Everyone except Wyatt" Chris snorted.

"Chris you know as well as I do, an earthquake couldn't wake Wyatt up out of his sleep." Piper huffed. "I swear if he didn't come out of my uterus, I would think that he came from Phoebe"

"She just had to ruin a good moment" Chris muttered to himself. "I think I am going back to bed, I would prefer not to hear about my mother's female body parts" and with that Chris orbed back to his room

"Personal Gain" Piper yelled to the disappearing blue orbs. "Oh I give up"

"Don't worrying mom, at least I use my powers for only protecting the innocent" Mel replied

"Yeah right" Piper laughed and watched her daughter go back up to her room

After Chris and Melinda had left Piper grabbed Leo's by the hand and led him back upstairs to bed.

"Leo what where you doing up" Piper asked her husband after they became more comfortable in the bed.

"I told you downstairs, to get something to drink"

"Leo, I am not stuck on stupid and I wasn't born yesterday. I know that something is bothering you so what is wrong with you."

"I don't know I just couldn't sleep, too many things on my mind"

"You can tell me anything you know that"

"Yeah I know" Leo responded as he turned over and closed his eyes.

"So you going to tell me"

"Do I have too" Leo asked with one eye open

"Not if you want to be sleeping on the couch" Piper smirked.

"Piper I haven't slept on that couch in years."

"That doesn't mean that I won't make you start it back up tonight."

"Fine you win, I will tell you" Leo paused. "I know this will sound stupid, but something in my mind is trying to tell me something isn't right"

"What"

"I don't know, it is just I feel like someone is trying to tell me something but I can't understand it"

"Maybe you shouldn't think about it so hard" Piper suggested

"What"

"Well maybe because you are thinking so hard about it, it is making it harder for it to come to you"

"Okay, I see what you are saying. I am going to try to just relax"

"See I told you I could be of some help"

"Yes honey you were right"

"Aren't I always" Piper smiled and moved closer to kiss Leo softly before turning over and laying down on the pillow to go to sleep

"Piper"

"Hmm"

"I love you, you know that right"

"I know"

"Piper"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you going to say, I love me back"

"Oh course I love me"

"Ha, Ha very funny"

"Very funny indeed" and with that Piper turned over and faced Leo who was now laying down too. "I love you with all of my heart"

"What about your soul"

"Ah that too"

"Good" Leo kissed Piper one last time and she turned back over and he wrapped his hand around her waist and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was Saturday morning and the life of the Wyatt's had calmed down for the next couple of days. Piper had not heard from her stalker and Leo didn't receive any more death threats. All in all things were looking normal for the family. While the children would be off doing there normal weekend things Piper and Leo decided to have a nice picnic in the park. Leo had to go to magic school to get some papers and Piper was in the kitchen making the food. As Piper was in the kitchen, she heard the phone ring

Piper walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello Wyatt residence"

"_Hello Piper, it's me" _the voice responded

"What the hell do you want" Piper snapped

"_I just want to settle some things"_

"No you don't, you want to make my life a living hell."

"_No I do not want to that."_

"Well guess what I am not going to let you get to me, so stop calling my damn house"

"_Piper I can't do that"_

"Listen here you bastard, stay away from me, my children, and my damn husband"

"_I love you Piper, why can't you see that"_

"You love me, I think it is time that you get it through your head that I will never love you. Not now, not back then and definitely not in the future"

"_But there could be an us"_

"There will never be an us, don't you understand that"

"_Why not, because you are still with that jackass."_

"You leave Leo out of this."

"_And what if I don't"_

"Then you will be sorry."

"_Just answer one question"_

"What the hell is it" Piper hissed

"_If Leo were to suddenly be taken out of the picture, could we be together."_

"Is that a threat" Piper cried.

"_No just a question"_

"Listen here you sick bastard, I will never love you. In fact I hate you, now leave me alone."

"_Please Piper I"_

"No don't call here again"

"_I'm sorry Piper. I just want to apologize for my behavior the other night" Dan laughed_

"Look Dan, I don't want your damn apologies, just stay the hell away from me" Piper screamed as she threw the phone back on the hook.

Leo had heard Piper screamed and wanted to see if she was okay

"Piper are okay, who was that"

"It was nobody"

"Piper you do realize that I have been married to you for a very long time now and I can tell when you are lying" he stated as she raised her eyes to his

"It was Dan" Piper whimpered

"It was who"

"It was Dan."

"What the hell did he want"

"He said that he wanted to apologize to me for the other week" Piper cried.

"Piper."

"I don't know why he keeps torturing me but he is"

"What did he say"

"He said that he was sorry and that he was still in love with me. He said that he was going to make me see the real you."

"That's it" Leo let go of Piper's hand and started to head out of the living room. He grabbed his keys from the end table and headed for the door. Piper saw his seriousness in his face and chased him and pulled him back before he could get outside.

"Where are you going"

"I am going to kick his ass, that is where I am going" Leo sniped. "he is going to stay away from my family if it kills me"

"Leo you can't" Piper yelled

"And why the hell not"

"Because that wouldn't be right" she exclaimed as she pulled his body farther from the door. "Leo that is not like you and you know it."

"I don't give a damn, he is harassing my wife and I won't feel better until I beat the crap out of him"

"And I won't feel better if you end up behind bars for assault. Let's just call Thomas and tell him about what happened okay" Piper said.

"No we don't need to call Thomas, I'll handle this" he responded yet again as he made his way for the door again.

"Leo damn it, don't make me freeze you."

Leo stopped before he got to the door and turned around and looked at Piper. He was filled with so much rage that he wanted nothing more than to tear Dan limb from limb for putting his wife through this. Even though he knew that it would be wrong, he didn't give a damn because it would make him feel so much better. He closed his eyes and began walking back towards the door.

Piper threw up her hands and froze Leo in place. Once frozen she ran in front of the door and used her body as a human barricade. She removed his hand and placed it in hers before she unfroze his body.

"Leo please, you can't do this." Piper pleaded.

"Piper I can't just sit back and let him do this to you." Leo screamed

"You don't, that is why we have to call Thomas, so let it go."

"Piper."

"Leo please you have to let it go, if not for you then for me please"

"I can't just let it go" Leo hissed

"You can and you will. Because you love me and will do anything for me." Piper cried. "Now I need for you to let this go because I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please do this for me."

Leo looked at Piper in her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. He knew that she was right and that if he went after Dan, he would seriously get in trouble, possibly beat him so bad that he could be charged with attempted murder or assault charges. He realized that it was not what his family needed right now so he decided that for his family's sake he would have to let the police handle it.

"Fine, I will do it for you, but he calls here again, I will make him regret the very day he met me. Is that alright with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Piper smiled and kissed Leo hard on the mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Three blocks down from the manor, Dan knew he had blew it. He wanted to call Piper as soon as he got sober the next day, but couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried to put his feelings to the side any longer. He needed Piper, like he needed water, or air to breathe. He wished that Piper had picked him instead of Leo, but he couldn't change her mind.

"I have to make her see me dammit" he said to himself "She broke my heart she owes me"

Dan walked to the kitchen and pick up his scotch that he had poured into his glass. The glass not enough to satisfy his needs, he took the whole battle to his head. He left the kitchen and walked back to his room and took a small box from out from under his bed. In the box, where mementoes that he kept after his breakup from Piper. There were the earrings that he brought her when she told him it was over as well as pictures and a shirt that he forgot to give back to her. True he had gave her back most of her stuff but the shirt he kept so he could always have a piece of her. He picked up a picture of him and her on the beach, Piper looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Piper I love you" he said as he kissed the picture

"_Dan, I love you too" _a voice cried out to him

"Piper is that you"

"_Of course its me, who else would it be silly"_

"Where are you"

"_Right in front of your eyes" _Piper walked forward out of the shadows and Dan saw that she was dressed in a black night gown piece of lingerie.

"Who look beautiful" he whispered to her and she sat down on his lap. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he could see her better.

"_You are not so bad your self" _she replied back.

"What are you doing here Piper."

"_I can't come visit the man that I love, what is wrong with that." _

"Nothing" Dan replied as he pulled her closer to her chest. "God I missed this so much, having you here."

"_Well just say the word and I can be yours again."_

"Piper what about Leo"

"_What about him"_

"Aren't you two together, don't you love him"

"_No I don't love him, I realized the other night when you came to dinner that I was still in love with you" _Piper said as she began to kiss his neck

"Piper" Dan groaned. "But I talked to you this morning and you told me to stay away"

"_That is because he was in the room with me. You were right Dan he is claiming to be somebody that he is not. He hurts me all the time and I am scared for my life"_

"Piper what do you want me to do"

"_I want you to save me" _and with that Piper leaned forward and began to kiss Dan deeply. She ran her fingers through his greasy hair, while he tried to take off the night gown but then she pulled away

"Piper why did you stop"

"_Because you have to save me" _she whispered in his ear _"Save me, you know what you have to do. _

"What do I have to do."

"_You know, you have to kill him."_

"Kill him."

"_Kill him, and then I will be all yours."_

"Mine"

"_Yours" _she kissed him again and then she disappeared

"Piper" Dan screamed as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that no one was there.

"_It was all a dream_" he thought to himself as he picked up the bottle again and took a heavy sip. _"A dream that I am going to make a reality_"

He placed the box on top of the dresser, and exited out of the room to head to the local bar to await to play out the nights event.

"_Tonight, my love shall return to me. After I tie up those loose ends" _and with that Dan headed out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Piper, slow down it is just a little ran"

"Just a little rain, it looks like it is a hurricane out here"

Piper and Leo had decided to go on a picnic and a nice nature walk. They had finished their lunch and were out on the natural trail. They had been one it for about ten minutes but out of nowhere rain clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and before they knew it, a light misty rain began to fall

"Oh calm down, it could be worse. In fact it has been worse"

"What, when"

"Need I remind you, when I turned you into the goddess of earth"

Piper thought for a moment and realized he was right. "I suppose you are right, but I still want to get out of the rain. I am getting cold"

"You're getting cold, here let me warm you up" Leo grabbed Piper by the waist and spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. At first she tried to resist it because they were in public and it was raining but after a couple of seconds she gave him her full attention

As she finally pulled away, Leo then started kissing her neck. "Leo you do realize where we are right" Piper moaned

"Yes" he smiled as he pulled away.

"We are acting like teenagers."

"I don't know about you, but I never felt like this when I was a teenager. You are the only one that has ever made me feel this way" he replied as he continued to kiss her neck down to her shoulders.

"Well you know what you doing does to me don't you" she moaned yet again as Leo hit her spot yet again.

"Why do you think I am doing it"

"So why then are you" but Leo placed one finger on her lips.

"Piper, stop" he bends down and kisses her again. The kiss was full of passion and sent chills down Piper's spine. Piper threw the picnic blanket on the ground so that it could be underneath them. She then once again, wrapped her hands around Leo's neck and deepens the kiss and he begins to push her to the ground. Piper thought it was amazing how after many years of marriage, they still felt like teenagers in love. They never got bored of each other, and yeah they did fight but the making up helped repaired any damage that was done. He knew just what to do, to make her body completely melt and she had no choice but to give in to him. Just as Piper was becoming unaware of her surroundings and giving in to Leo completely, someone blurs in behind them

"Leo thank god I found you."

Leo left Piper's lips and they both get up and turned around to see who called him. "Karen what are you doing here."

"And better yet how did you find him" Piper scowled.

"And a hello to you too Piper."

"Karen is there a reason why you are here." Leo asked.

"Yes there is, Leo a very important matter is at hand."

"Still doesn't explain how the hell you knew my husband was here."

"Well Pi-per, it was really easy you see. I just used a simple tracking spell." Karen mocked.

"You have a tracking spell to find my husband." Piper snapped.

"I had to do it because I need Leo's help, like I said, it is very important." Karen looks back at Piper and rolls her eyes but so that only Piper could see her. She could see the anger flash in Piper's eyes and it made her feel good. She wanted nothing more to make Piper mad and she knew that she creating a simple spell to find her husband would do the trick. Seeing just how angry Piper was made her enjoy every minute of it. It wasn't that she didn't like Piper but she didn't see what Leo saw in that moody bitch. True she knew that Leo would never leave his wife for her but hell she could enjoy the torment she gave Piper. She laughed to herself as she turns her attention back to Leo and puts a seductive smile on her face showing all her teeth and her pouty lips.

"Leo I really need your help."

"What is it, Karen."

"Well one of the student teachers where making their lesson plans for Monday and she accidentally conjured an ogre."

"Why doesn't she unconjur it."

"Because Leo we tried but nothing is working, Cassandra could really use your expertise on the situation."

"Alright where is the ogre now."

"We managed to get it locked in a room, but it is only a matter of time before he gets out."

"Okay Karen" Leo looks back at Piper who gives him a deadly glare. "Piper are you okay."

"No I am not okay, we were having fun she had to come and ruin it" Piper hissed. "You know I think she did this on purpose."

"Piper that is ridiculous."  
"No Leo, she has feelings for you. Phoebe and I have told you that like a thousand times. Please don't go."

"Piper, I need to go. I can't have a creature like that roaming around the school."

"Yes Piper" Karen smirked. "We have to settle this now, even if it interrupts whatever you two were doing here."

"Well we were having some alone time, but somehow you found us."

"I'm sorry, but there are some things that are more important than you."

"When it comes to my husband's point of view, nothing is more important than me" Piper hissed angrily.

"Piper"

"And his children." Piper added.

"Well then maybe he should change his view." Karen sniped

Piper raised her hands in a blowing up motion but they were forced back now by Leo. "Karen that is enough, you did not come here to offend my wife; which by the way I will not stand for any longer. Now how about you stand over there while I talk things over with my wife."

"I am very sorry Leo, I meant nothing by it."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing too."

"Oh all right" Karen sighed "I am sorry Piper for what I said, it was way out of line and for that I apologize."

"Whatever" Piper replied and turned back to her husband. "Why did you stop me from what I was about to do."

"Because one you are not supposed to use your powers against others, you know that."

"I was only going to scare her, I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Still Piper using your powers would be bad. Plus it would so be seen as personal gain"

"I know, I know but it would have made me feel better."

"Piper please just calm down, for me" Leo said using the same words that she used to him just that morning."

"Nice try mister" Piper laughed. "Fine I will not hurt Karen, I promise."

"Good because now I have to go."

"Do you have too" Piper pouted.

"Yes like I said before I can not have that creature roaming around the school. Someone could get hurt."

"Oh alright, but we will finish this later and you better not give into her advantages" Piper smirked up at him.

"Honey you know me better than that. I only have eyes for you forever and always"

"I know, I know" Piper looked up at Leo and then shook her head "Can you at least help me to the car."

"I wouldn't have done it any other way."

"Leo we really should hurry, before we"

"No Karen, I will not leave my wife here by herself. I need to make sure she gets to her car safely."

Piper noticed the way that Karen gave her an evil look while Leo back was turned, but it soften as soon as Leo looked back at her.

"You are so right Leo, I forgot what a gentleman you are" Karen smiled as she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. Piper seeing the gesture, quickly pulled Leo closer to her and out of Karen's reach. Piper smirked as she saw the expression on Karen's face turn sour and laughed on the inside.

"_Bitch" _Piper thought to herself as she made Leo walk right beside her and held on to his hand tightly.

Piper, Leo and Karen made their way back to he car, which took all of ten minutes and Leo helped Piper put the picnic stuff in the car. By this time the rain had stopped for quite a while, but Piper and Leo were still damped from the rain shower earlier.

"Well Piper, I have to go, I will be home as soon as I can."

"Wait you can't go like that, you are all wet."

"Yeah so are you, what do you suppose we do. It is not like we can magically dry them." Noticed that that is exactly what Piper was talking about. "No Piper you can't" but before he could finish, she had already said the spell.

"Piper" Leo hissed "What about personal gain."

"Screw personal gain, the kids get to do this all the time."

"But we are adults, we should know better."

"Oh Leo lighten up, there is nothing wrong with using magic for yourself every once in while" Piper said as she kissed Leo again.

"Sorry honey but I really have to go" Leo said as he separated from her.

"Okay" Piper kissed Leo one last time and got into the drivers set. "But how are you two going to get to magic school."

"Well Piper, one of my powers is that I can transport myself from place to place. Come on Leo" Karen grabbed Leo's hand and transports out of the park before Piper can object.

"That woman is a demon and a bitch all rolled into one. She is doing all this to irritate me" Piper muttered to herself as she placed the key into the ignition and drove off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After he had came back from the bar, he stayed staked outside the Manor. He watched to make sure that nobody else would come home. He had already entered earlier and placed a note on the fridge that he got the waitress to write for him to keep the kids out of the house. Around four, he watched as the two Halliwell boys enter the house. Dan prayed that the note would fool the boys but if the note did not then the money he left for them would. Inside the manor, Wyatt and Chris just came in after working morning shift at the restaurant and were tired and hungry. They walked inside the house and went straight to the refrigerator for a snack. Posted on the refrigerator was a yellow posted that was address to him and his siblings.

"Look Mom left us a note" Wyatt says

"Well dumb ass read it'

"You know if mom and dad were here you would not be using that kind of language"

'What mom and dad don't know won't hurt them" Chris smirked

"You are evil man, very evil"

"Wyatt the note"

"Um yeah forgot. It just says_; **Please leave the house empty tonight. Leo and I would like some alone time so there is twenty bucks for each of you on the counter. Go out and have fun or whatever and see ya soon"**  
_"Wow, mom left us money for anything we want cool"

Wyatt reread the note again and noticed something off about it. He looked over to his brother to see if he noticed it too but Chris was too focused on the money.

"Hey Chris"

"What"

"Does the handwriting on the note seem odd?"

Chris looked at the note and notice that the handwriting did seem a bit different from the way his mom usually wrote.

"Yeah it seems different but maybe she was in a rush, you know how mom gets"

"You're right; at least she left us some cash to do whatever we want"

"Yeah that is sweet" Chris replied. Like his brother Wyatt, it was something about the whole situation that seemed funny to him. Not only had his mom gave them money to go out, without them even asking for it, it was the words in her note. Usually when she talked about his dad, she would say your father, she never used his first name. In addition, she did not sign it love Mom at the end. Ever since grade school when she packed his lunch or left any kind of note stating that she would be late, she would always write a note with Love Mom on it. Chris could not shake the feeling that something was wrong about the note but decided that his mother must have been in a hurry when she wrote the note. Chris went upstairs to take a shower. He did not want to be home when he parents got back and he sure as hell did not want to know what they were going to do. A couple of hours later Chris and Wyatt decided to hang out together and go on a nice demon hunt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan surveillance the house and never saw Wyatt and Chris leave it, but assumed they left when he was not paying attention because all the lights were off in the house. Dan took the opportunity to sneak into the house by picking the back door lock. Once he gained access into the Halliwell home, he started to wait patiently for Piper to return. As soon as she came in, he would be ready for her. He would make her remember the love that they once shared. He walked into every room of the house and stopped until he came into the room he knew was Piper's. The room looked completely different from when the last time he was in there. He smirked at the things that he did, the last time he was in there

"Until that bastard stole her from me."

He went into the closet and pulled out what he assumed was a photo album. He opened it up and saw pictures of Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris. They all looked so happy and appeared to be on family trips. Dan had a moment of rage when he realized that this could have been him. His life with a wife and three children and Leo Wyatt stole that from him. He took out all the picture and threw the empty book. He found some scissors on the dresser and began to cut Leo out of all of them. Dan laughed as he finished cutting out his nemesis and threw the pieces all over the bed. He took another drink from his bottle and decided to leave the room. He walked back downstairs and sat on the floor to wait for Piper to get back home. He finish drinking out of his bottle and threw the empty glass at the wall opposite of him.

"Soon me and my love would be together again." He thought to himself as he waited patiently for their arrival. He did not have to wait long, because he heard Piper's car pull up into the driveway. It was time for him and his love to reunite and kill the one thing that was keeping them apart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper was tired. After leaving the park, she decided to go to the club and help around there. It had been a while since she been there and it was nice to visit the business that she helped create. Around six, she went to the super market to pick up a couple of items that she needed for cooking but she ran into a friend from high school and they started talking and she quickly lost track of time. When she noticed the time again, it was seven and she decided that it was time to go home. She pulled up in the driveway and noticed that all the lights in the manor were out.

"_Good that means the kids are gone," _she thought to herself. It had been a while since she and Leo had been alone in the house together, and this would be just what they needed. She smiled at the thought of her and her husband doing absolutely want they wanted in a empty house.

"_Just like a couple of teenagers." _she thought as she took the bags out of the truck and opened the door into the house. Walking into the house, she could sense that something was not right, as she made her way into the kitchen. One thing she noticed was that Thomas nor no other police car had not been outside the house as if he was supposed to be. Ever since the phone call she placed this morning, he said that he would set up patrol. As she made her way into the kitchen and placed the bags on the island, she felt strong arms grab her around the waist and pull her body close to hers.

"Leo what the hell are you doing, you scared the hell out of me," Piper yelled as she pulled her body away and turned around

"The name is not Leo"

"What the hell" Piper screamed as she turned around. Piper looked at the man in front of her and saw that the man that grabbed her was not her husband at all but a very drunk and pissed off Dan. Being in shock she forgot for a moment that she had the power to freeze Dan in place and started walking away from him in fear.

"What surprised to see me" Dan laughed as he made his way over to Piper

"What do you want."

"I want what is rightfully mine."

"Get the hell away from me you sick bastard" Piper spat as she held out her hands to freeze him when she finally got control over her fear. However, before she got the chance Dan grabbed a vase and hit her upside the head to make her pass out cold.

"You're mine now," he laughed as he picked her up from the floor and placed her in the chair. "Nothing is going to come between us ever again"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh no Dan has finally snapped and has managed to capture Piper. Now that Dan has Piper, what will he do with her? In addition, how will Leo know that something is wrong with Piper? Moreover, what is Dan's plan for the powerless Leo? Are Leo's days finally numbered? Find out in the next chapter:

A Life Almost Taken

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well there you have it, Chapter 12. Please review, I take the good, the bad and the ugly.


	12. A Life Almost Taken

**Hey I am back again with another update. Sorry it took so long but with the start of school, I have had writing assignments due already. But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Gracias**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but if i did there would have not been a series finale. Or there would be a spin off with Wyatt and Chris.**

**A Life Almost Taken**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Leo had spent the last couple of hours, grading papers that he had forgotten about earlier. When he got to magic school, it took him a full two hours to get rid of the ogre. It took the help of three other teachers and a spell in an ancient book, to send the ogre back to his plane. Afterwards Karen was trying to coerce him into going out with her, but knowing Piper's temper, he quickly declined. He noticed Karen's supreme disappointed but what could he do, he was married and completely devoted to his wife. Sure Karen was pretty but she was still no Piper. As he finished grading the papers, he suddenly felt that something was not right. He could not explain it he was hit with a sense of overwhelming fear. He decided that it was time to go home, when Karen came back to his office once again.

"Hey Leo the gang and I were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Karen asked.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't think that I can go. I have plans with Piper tonight."

"Oh, I didn't know" Karen pouted. "Well do you need any help with these papers"

"No I am all finished, I am about to go home actually"

"Are you sure because I could be a big help to you. If you let me," She added that last part in seductively

"That is quite all right Karen I" but before he could finish he noticed that the necklace that the kids had given him to wear suddenly glowed a dark red color.

"Leo why did your necklace just glow"

"Oh my God Piper" Leo gasped as he quickly said the spell to teleport him home

Leo around in the attic and noticed that none of the lights were on except the ones in the living room. Slowly making his way downstairs, he realized that a voice was talking. He made his way further down the steps and saw that Piper was tied and blindfolded to a chair and Dan was standing in front of her.

"Piper, it is time for us to be together why are you fighting this" Dan yelled

"Because you son of a bitch I don't love you," Piper screamed.

"What did you say?"

"I said I hate you, you son of a bitch."

Dan raised his hand and hit Piper across the face hard. "No you are the bitch; you are a stupid selfish bitch. I would have gave up everything and you left me for some bastard who is a liar about who he really is"

"I know exactly who he is, he has given me more than you could ever give me," Piper hissed as she licked the blood that dripped from the side of her mouth

"Not for long."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"You know what it means; I am doing what you told me to do."

"I would never tell you to hurt my husband."

"Like I said, he won't be around for long."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That means that as soon as he walks through that door, I am going to make sure he never touches you again"

"What do you mean by that?" Piper asked afraid of the answer he was about to give

"Lets just say, I am going to tie up the loose ends" Piper sat as Dan ripped the blindfold off of her face. She then watched as Dan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a butcher knife and played with it in front of her face. Then as quickly as he pulled it out, he put it back in his pocket

"Then it will be just you and me."

"You stay away from him," Piper cried

"Piper why are you being like this. Leo dead will solve all of our problems"

"If you hurt him, I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

As Dan went to raise his hand to hit Piper again, Leo had had enough and ran up behind Dan and tackled him to the ground. Leo felt that Dan had something in his hand but to rushed by adrenaline he did not think about it. Dan pulled the knife out of his coat pocket and tried to stab Leo with the tip of it. Dan missed and Leo punched him in the face. Dan then pulled the knife above his head and tried to stab at Leo but being as drunk as he was, it was off completely. Dan then again raised the knife and this time it connected with Leo's arm. Leo felt the knife rip through his flesh but he could not think about his injuries when his wife's life was on the line. Dan lunged towards Leo with the bloody knife but Leo was too fast for him and Dan fell towards the floor and hit his head on the table. Leo then kicked him in the stomach and Dan lost control of the knife. It fell to the ground, and Leo took another swing at Dan and it connected with his jaw. Dan fell to the ground and Leo proceeded to kick him in the stomach repeatedly until Dan was coughing up blood. He then picked up his hand and continually banged it against the floor until Dan passed out. Once he was finished, he went over to Piper and untied her from the chair.

"Oh my God Piper are you okay, did he hurt you."

"No I am fine; he just hit me a couple of times. What about you, I saw the butcher knife in his hand" Piper asked frightened. Piper then realized that Leo was bleeding from his right arm. "Oh my God, he stabbed you"

Leo looked at his arm and realized that Piper was right. "No he didn't, it's just a scratch. I thought he missed because I didn't even feel it. Doesn't matter though because all that matters is that you are alright

"Leo you're bleeding, let me" Piper began

"No what you need to do is call Darryl and tell him what happened"

"But"

"No buts, the sooner we get him under police custody, the sooner I can attend to this wound"

Piper got up and walked over to the phone to call Thomas and tell him that he needed to come over right away. All she got was a voice mail so she decide to leave a message and she called Darryl instead. Piper went back to the living room and went to give Leo a towel so that he could place it over his wound. He took the towel from Piper but continued to pace the floor back and forth, never taking his eyes off Dan.

"Now tell me what happened." Leo asked

"I really don't know. I came in the house, it was dark, next thing I knew he grabbed me from behind."

"Did he" Leo asked eyes sparkling with anticipation over the answer.

"No he didn't do anything but hit me over the head with Gram's vase." Piper said as Leo sighed with relief.

"How come you didn't freeze him."

"I don't know" Piper whispered. "I was in such shock that I didn't realize that I could but by the time I did, that is when he hit me."

"I can't believe that he was the one" Leo sniped while holding a towel to his bleeding arm. "I can't believe that he was trying to hurt you"

"Me, I should be worried about you, he tried to stab and kill you. Which by the way he succeeding in stabbing you."

"Piper I told you it was just a scratch."

"It doesn't matter, it deep enough for you to get stitches." she replied as she took the towel from Leo and began to apply pressure herself.

"Piper, I can do it."

Piper continued to hold the towel not listening to Leo at all. " I cannot believe that he would do this to me after what we been through. I never thought that he was capable of doing something like that"

"Well you are a really hard woman to get over"

"So this was my fault," Piper cried softly on his shoulder

"Piper Halliwell, don't you dare think like that?" Leo said as he lifted her chin with his finger. "Dan is responsible for his own actions; you cannot be blamed for following your heart."

"It doesn't make me feel any better though," she said as she pulled away. "You could have been killed tonight by my ex boyfriend that was still in love with me. I should have never have gone out with him. I wouldn't be mad if you blamed me for this"

"Now you know what I was trying to tell you all those years ago," Leo laughed as he pulled Piper close once more. "I will never blame you, he did this on his own free will and he will suffer the consequences of his actions" They just stood like this for about a minute when Leo heard knocking at the door. He went to answer it and saw that it was Thomas

"I am here to arrest Dan, I found out he was the one after you"

Leo showed him to where Dan body was and he went to stand beside Piper. Before Thomas could get a grip on Dan, Dan punched him in the face. Dan scrambled to his feet and saw the knife that was underneath the table and picked it up. Leo noticed Dan get up and pushed Piper to the ground as Dan lunged towards Leo. He was able to stab Leo in his breastplate area before Leo could stop him. Leo fell to the ground and Dan lunged for him again but a loud bang was heard and Leo and Piper saw Dan's body crumble to the floor beside Leo. Blood poured from his body and the knife fell to the floor beside him. Piper could see that the sound came from a bullet shot out by Thomas's gun.

"I love you always" were Dan's last words before he closed his eyes and fell into an eternal darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thomas walked over to Dan and checked to see if he had a pulse. Thomas realized that he did not and took out his cell phone to call in the police and an ambulance. Piper ran towards Leo and tried to lift him up off the ground. Piper realized that Leo had been stabbed and started to cry.

"Oh my God, Leo, you're hurt." Piper screamed as she saw the blood pour from his wound.

"Piper I'm fine" Leo winced as he went to sit up. He grabbed the towel he was using and placed it over the wound.

"No you're not, you were stabbed, and we have to get you to a hospital."

"Piper please, I need to focus on you right now"

"On me" Piper screamed. "Focus on me, you are the one on the floor with a hole in your chest and you are worried about me."

"Piper calm down, I called the ambulance. It is on the way, why don't you hold the towel to stop the bleeding." Thomas suggested. "It looks like you need another towel, I will go get some for you."

Piper nodding her head and pointed to where the trowels were kept bent down and grabbed the towel from Leo. By the time she took it, it was soaked in blood. While she was holding the towel, all three of her children orbed in the house and saw their father on the floor with a bloody towel over his chest.

"Oh my God what happened" Melinda cried as she ran to her parents side. Before she got there, she noticed the body of Dan Gordan, lying still right beside her father on the floor.

"It looked like Dan happened" Chris responded as he and Wyatt went to lift Leo up off the floor and helped him to the couch.

"Dad are you alright," Wyatt asked.

"I'm fine" Leo gritted through his teeth.

"Dad you are so not fine, you have a hole in your chest," Melinda screamed.

"God you are too much like your mother" Leo smirked as Piper pressed the towel down hard on his wound.

"Do you want us to heal you?" Chris asked

"You can't" Piper responded. "Detective Martin is here and he already saw your dad's wound. If it mysteriously disappears he would get suspicious, and we don't need that right now."

"What don't you need right now." Thomas asked as he made his way back down the stairs and looked at the new arrivals in the room. "I didn't any of you come in through the door."

"We came in through the back," Wyatt answered quickly.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" Piper screamed as she saw Leo was losing too much blood and began to lose conscious. "Leo come on you have to stay awake"

"Piper I want you to know that I love you" Leo stuttered as his started fluttering to stay awake.

"Dad don't talk like that" Wyatt replied

"And I want you guys to know that I love you too. Best kids a guy could ask for."

"Yeah you say that now" Mel cried softly. "Wait till we hit those rebellious years."

"I love" Leo whispered as he closed his eyes this time not opening them again.

"Dad" Chris screamed

At that very moment, the medics bust through the door followed by the sound of police sirens in the background not to far away. The paramedics immediately ran to Leo and began to ask questions

"What happened" a woman with blonde hair asked Thomas

"This man over here is dead; he received on gun shot wound through the heart. That man received a stab wound to the chest and a cut on the arm. His wife has been applying pressure since the puncture and about one minute ago, he began to lose consciousness." Thomas told her.

"We need to get him to the hospital right away, Evan you get an IV into his arm right away. Looks like he is going to need a blood transfusion, he lost a lot of blood."

"Is he going to be okay," Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well he looks pretty bad but I have seen worse. To be honest he looks like he is going to make, and he's lucky too. It that wound would have been four more inches to the right, that knife would have penetrated right through his heart." the paramedic told Piper in a whisper. The medics pulled Leo onto the stretcher and started to roll him outside.

"I'm coming too," Piper said as she ran out of the door to follow them. Chris, Mel and Wyatt followed Piper to all wanting to go to the hospital with their father.

"I sorry but only one passenger at a time"

"Guys call your aunts and tell them what happened. Then come to the hospital."

"Mom is dad going to make it," Wyatt asked

"Your father is going to make it just fine; you three just have to believe that okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay" and the ambulance doors closed as Piper and Leo rode off on to the hospital.

In the ambulance, Piper watched as they placed an IV in his veins and punctured his skin with the needle connected to it. She had never ridden in the back of an ambulance before, not even when Prue or her Grams died. Seeing how Leo looked, she knew in that moment that she never wanted to again. The paramedics immediately began trying to patch the wound in Leo's chest, to slow down the bleeding but it didn't appear to be working.

"I need some information Mrs." the blonde paramedic paused not knowing who she was talking about.

"Mrs. Wyatt, Piper Wyatt and this is my husband Leo."

"Okay Mrs. Wyatt what is your husband's medical history."

"What"

"Is he allergic to anything, does he have any diseases, has he ever been extremely sick before."

"No, he isn't allergic to anything but he is anemic"

"That probably explains why his blood is little thin and he is still bleeding."

"Is he going to be okay."

"Why don't you ask me yourself."

Piper looked down and saw that Leo was awake and half smiling at her. Her heart leaped for joy to be, once again, staring in the blue green eyes of her husband. Her eyes glistened with tears at the realization that he was okay and awake. She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled back at him.

"I would but you have no medical expertise."

"Did you forget that I used to be a doctor." Leo smiled

"Really you used to be a doctor." the paramedic asked

"Yeah he was but that was a long time ago."

"A really long time ago" Leo added

"So Mr. Wyatt what do you do now."

"I teach at a private school for gifted children."

"It's good that you found your true calling."

"Yeah it is but back to my original question is he going to be okay."

"Like I told you earlier, if the knife would have penetrated four inches to the right, it would have been right through his heart."

"Ouch" Leo laughed

"Leo" Piper hissed

"But we are lucky that it didn't and it didn't hit any major artery veins in his chest so that is a good thing. When you get to the hospital you are going to need a blood transfusion and some stitches for the cut on your arm and chest."

"So in other words, he is going to be fine."

"He will be"

"Thank God" Piper cried as she bent down to kiss Leo again.

"What about Piper, did you check to see if she was okay."

"I wasn't told that she was injured."

"I really wasn't."

"Piper he hit you in your face and he used a flower vase to knock you out. For all we know you could have a concussion or some internal bleeding in your brain."

"He sounds like he used to be a doctor" the paramedic laughed. "Mrs. Wyatt is this true."

"Yes it is but I feel fine. Leo stop worrying about me."

"Stop worrying about you, for god sakes you could be inured."

"I could be injured but you are injured. Stop obsessing and calm down."

"Mrs. Wyatt is right. Stressing right now could cause you to black out again or worse go into cardiac arrest."

"I'm sorry but this is my wife we are talking about. I have the right to worry."

"Not at the expense of your own life, you don't." the paramedic replied firmly. "Look once we get to the hospital, we will make sure that she gets checked out okay. In the mean time you are going to stop worrying or I will drug you some more."

"Fine" Leo mumbled at the paramedic not knowing if she was serious or not at the time. On the inside of his head he was laughing because the paramedic talked to him just like Piper would have if she would have let her get a word. It didn't matter to him if he was bleeding all over the place, as long as Piper was okay that is all that mattered to him. Leo eyes began to drop as he closed them off to the sounds of the ambulance.

"Oh my God, what's wrong." Pipe cried as she saw Leo close his eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Wyatt, it is problem just the medicine we gave him to numb his pain. It has drowsiness as a side effect."

"Please call me Piper and I want to thank you."

"For what"

"For standing up for me, sometimes my husband can become a little stubborn at times

"No problem, I have a husband just as stubborn as Mr. Wyatt."

"I know how it is"

"Yeah, the stubbornness, and the over protectiveness really can get to you but in the end you realize that you wouldn't want it any other way. Because when it all boils down to it, it those same qualities that prove to the whole world just how much that man loves you and how much you really love him. To be willing to risk you own existence for the life of you partner is truly a real sign of love." the paramedic said as they pulled in front of the hospital."

"I know exactly what you mean, and I know exactly how you feel." Piper smiled. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

One hour later, the Wyatt family was sitting outside in the waiting room waiting to hear what was going on with their father. Piper came out of the room with a smile on her face as she saw her children. Everyone could tell that she had been crying but her smile told everyone that everything was fine.

"Mom, is dad all right." they all said at the same time.

"He is going to be fine," Piper said. "He needed to receive some blood and got some stitches but other than that he is going to pull through."

All three kids hugged her as she saw her sisters come back to the room with coffee in their hands.

"Piper" they said as they ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked

"I think that the better question is Leo okay." Phoebe inputted

"Alright, are you both okay, the kids told us what happened."

"I'm fine, and so is Leo. He did need some blood and stitches but he is going to make it."

"That is so good, I am so happy that you two are okay."

"Thanks Phoebe. You know you two don't have to stay."

"Of course we do, Piper we are your sisters and we are not going anywhere."

"Paige"

"No Piper she is right, if the roles were reversed you would be here right beside us."

"Fine, if I can't make you leave." Piper smiled

"Not on your life sister." Paige added

Piper turned to her children and noticed that Melinda was crying. She knelt down beside her and placed her hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong"

"We knew and we didn't help to stop it."

"Knew what"

"Knew that something bad was happening to you and dad and we didn't come home to stop it."

"What"

"Our necklaces glowed and we didn't come home to see what was wrong," Mel cried

"Mel had a premonition of a woman being attacked by some demons. She called me and Wyatt to come and help vanquish the demons. While we were vanquishing the first set, our crystals glowed red."

"We thought that it was a simple demon attack, that you could handle it so we kept on fighting, then they glowed blue but we still had to get rid of the demons so we stayed until they were all gone." Wyatt finished.

_-------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mel was sitting at her Aunt Phoebe's house studying geometry. She was supposed to be studying with her cousin but Prue had other plans, ones that meant hanging out with some friends the mall. They had asked Mel if she wanted to go, but she had a big test on Monday so she declined their offer. She put her book down at went to go a soda from the fridge, she needed a little caffeine pick me up if she wanted to stay awake and finish studying. She walked by the table holding the newspaper and picked it up and was immediately thrown into a premonition._

"_Wyatt, Chris. I need you now."_

_Wyatt and Chris orb into the room covered in demon guts and arguing about something probably not important._

"_Wyatt why did you vanquish him."_

"_Because Chris he was a demon, that is what we do."_

"_I know but he wasn't going to hurt us."_

"_And how exactly do you know."_

"_I just do okay"_

"_Hey" Mel yelled at her brothers. "If I wanted to listen to two siblings argue I would watch the Cosby's on TV."_

"_Sorry Mel" Wyatt replied_

"_Yeah me too, so what do you want"_

"_Apology accepted, but back to Chris. I had a premonition about this woman being killed by some demons."_

"_Do you know where the attack will take place" Wyatt asked_

"_Yeah I think it is the same alley that is behind P3 but I'm not really sure."_

"_Alright let's go" _

_All three of the children orb out and find themselves in the alley right behind P3. They sat there and waited for the girl to appear._

"_How much longer" Chris whined as he checked his watch again for the fifth time_

"_Chris calm down we only have been here for ten minutes. It's not like you got plans for later."_

"_I know but I want to spend my time doing something else than spend it waiting on saving some innocent."_

"_Chris you know that innocents come first" Mel replied._

"_That is true."_

"_Shut up you two, Mel when is she getting here."_

"_Chris you know as well as I do that premonitions do not come with a correct time. They just happen when they happen. Would you just be patient."_

"_Fine" Chris grumbled as he checked his watch again. About ten minutes later and after Chris checked his watch for what seemed about the thousand time, the pregnant woman from Mel's vision walks out into the alley. Just as soon as she appeared about five demons shimmered in after the woman. The woman looked up in fear as she saw the demons stand before her._

"_Stay away from me." the woman screamed_

"_Not until we make sure that your baby will never be born."_

"_The child that I am carrying is apart of a ancient magical prophesy. He will be the destroyer of your kind."_

"_Not if we can help it." the lead demon snarled as he created a fireball in his hand._

"_Innocents in alleys, won't they ever learn" Chris smirked_

"_Hey" Mel screamed as she came from behind the dumpsters followed by her two brothers. "I believe the lady said leave her alone."_

"_Hey Chris, didn't mom teach us that no meant no"_

"_Yeah she did, but demons these days. They just don't have any manners"_

"_If you ask me, I blame the parents. It's their job to train them properly." Mel laughed_

_The demon became angry and throws his fire ball directly at Wyatt who orbs out of the way._

"_A witch with white lighter powers, that makes you a Halliwell"_

"_And company" Wyatt smiled as he orbed back into his spot._

"_Hey what are we side kicks" Mel shrieked _

"_If you want to be" _

"_How about um….never"_

"_We don't have time for this" the demon growled. "How about you three leave seeing as though this really doesn't concern you."_

"_I'm sorry but you killing a witch and her unborn baby just doesn't sit well with us" Chris smirked_

"_Fine then have it your way." the demons together create energy and fire balls and began to throw them at the Halliwell witches. In fighting mode the siblings are able to avoid every fire ball thrown there way while Melinda is trying to save her innocent. In the mist of all the fighting their crystals glowed red._

"_Wyatt, Chris, I think that mom is hurt." Mel cried as she grabbed the woman out of the cross fire._

"_Melinda calm down, mom is fine."_

"_But my crystal just glowed."_

"_Mel we need to focus on the innocent remember plus mom has powers, she will be fine."_

"_Alright" Mel screamed as the woman that she was trying to save was grabbed away from her by the lead demon. Melinda used her power to blow up the last demon but was afraid to use her power on the lead demon because he had the woman held hostage, using her as a human shield. _

"_Oh you don't seem so brave now do you." He laughed as he pulled out an athame and held it to her throat._

"_Yeah you are one to talk using a woman as your shield. I mean talk about pathetic." Mel scoffed _

"_How about you let her go and we will think about letting you live." Wyatt said_

"_Over my dead body" the demon laughed_

"_Okay that can be arranged" Chris said as he lifted up his hands in attempt to use his powers on the demon. Around the time they were thinking of a plan to save the woman once again there crystals glowed but this time it glowed a blue color._

"_Dad" Mel whispered. "We have to do something now, dad is in trouble."_

"_I know that Mel but we can't leave the innocent." Wyatt whispered back._

"_Guys I have an idea" Chris said telepathically to his siblings. "Just follow my lead."_

_They all shook there heads and watched for an opening between the demon and the woman. Chris knew what he wanted to do but he had to make sure that he did it at the right moment or that woman would lose her life. When he finally got his opening, he watched for the third time as his crystal glowed this time a dark blue color._

"_Chris whatever the hell your plan is you need to do it now"_

_Hearing the urgency in his sister's voice he had no choice but to use his power to knock the athame out of the demon's hand. They watched as the blade of the knife glazed the woman's throat as it feel to the ground. Taking this opportunity, the woman head butted the demon on the head and rolled out of the way as he cried in agony. Wyatt took this time and blew up the demon. He then ran to the woman's side and began healing her neck. The woman looked up and smiled at her saviors._

"_Thank you so much for saving me. How can I ever repay you"_

"_No problem, it's our job."_

"_Still I am forever in your debt."_

"_Hey hate to break you two up but we have a father to check up on" Mel shrieked as she grabbed her brother's hands and orbed out of the alley._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------End of flashback.--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Honey you saved that girl." Piper said reassuringly

"That is not the point"

"Then what is the problem."

"The problem is" Mel screamed. "The problem is that we put the life of an innocent ahead of our father. That is not supposed to happen."

"Melinda"

"Mom don't, because whatever you say it won't make any difference. Why do we have to put the life of a stranger before our own flesh and blood?"

"Mel"

"Our father could have died because we were out saving some woman who we will probably never see again and for what"

"Melinda you know that we are given our premonitions for a reason, to save lives." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah our gifts are to help those in need." Paige added

"These gifts don't matter if my father was almost killed because of them. That is why I quit."

"What" everyone screamed at once.

"I quit, I hate these stupid powers and I hate magic. I will never use it again." and with that Melinda walked out of the waiting room and off into the halls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once again Leo lived for another day but is his time slowly running out or is he finally safe now that Dan is dead. What about Melinda, is she seriously going to stop using her powers or is she just upset at the thought of losing her father. Find out on the next chapter

Living Another Day

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. Living Another Day

**So Sorry that I haven't been updated like I was supposed to but it seems that I have lost my muse to finish the story so I haven't been writting like I was before. Don't worry though because I will get it back; eventually**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**Living Another Day**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piper watched as her only daughter walked away from her and down the hallway. She couldn't believe what her daughter had just said to her. Give up on magic and her powers. That was simply not possible, magic was in her blood and she could not stand by and let Melinda throw it away.

"Melinda wait"

"Mom, no let her go"

"But she can't be serious; being a witch is her destiny."

"Mom she doesn't care about her destiny all she cares about is that her father could have died because we were too busy helping an innocent."

"She didn't do anything wrong, it is what her father would have wanted her to do."

"Just let her be Piper, as I recall there was once a point in your life when you wanted to give up using your magic."

"Phoebe that was different."

"Different how to be exact."  
"Because I lost my sister, because of magic and Mel didn't almost lose anyone because of magic."

"In a way she did, magic is what kept her from seeing what was wrong at the manor. Right now, she hates it because she is right. As witches, we put our lives on hold to save those innocents who we never see again. We risk our lives to save others and some times that can become too much. Especially for a 13 year old daddy's girl." Paige reminded Piper

Piper looked at her sisters and knew that they were right. Being Charmed had not been easy over the years and it had been hard for them to gain the normal lives that they wanted. She never wanted her children to be so involved in magic that they missed out on the regular things that children do, but she never wanted them to not know about magic. It was who they were, who they all were. Piper decided that it was time that the children saw their father and went to ask the doctor if it was okay. The doctor gave his permission but only for a couple of minutes. Piper did not care though because if she wanted more time she could just freeze the room. The children walked in to see their dad wide-awake with Mel lying on the bed beside him stroking her hair. Mel had her head on his chest and tears were falling down her face.

"Princess, it is okay I could never hate you no matter what you did."

"But you should, I saved that innocent but I wasn't there to help you."

"Sweetheart that is okay, I'm proud of you."

"How can you be, I don't deserve it."

"But you do, you saved that girl and her baby."

"But"

"But nothing, you used your powers to save two lives. There isn't anything that you could do that wouldn't make me proud of you."

"So you are not mad"

"Never"

"What would you say if I said I never wanted to use my powers again?"

"I would say that you shouldn't give up on your powers. I know that sometimes they can be a burden but they make up who you are."

"So I shouldn't give up on magic."

"I am going to tell you the same thing that I told your mother every time she wanted to stop using magic, no. And trust me she wanted to do that often."

"Like mother like daughter huh Dad" Mel laughed

"Exactly" Leo answered laughing back.

"So what did you tell her."

"I told her that she shouldn't give up because they are people out there who need her and her powers. Those people need protectors and that is what you are. Protectors of the innocent."

"I guess you're right" Melinda sighed.

"I'm always right" Leo laughed. "Just don't tell your mother that, she would swear she was the boss of me."

Melinda laughed and she looked at her father with admiration. "Hey dad, guess what"

"What baby"

"You didn't give up, you came back just like you promised."

"I told you sweetie, I never will, ever again."

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweetheart and nothing will ever change that."

"Same goes for me too" Piper imputed as she made her way over to the bed and sat at the end of it.

"Mom" Melinda cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your brothers here to see their dad, but I didn't know you would be in here. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Well I kinda froze everyone and snuck in, please don't be mad"

"Honey why would I be mad, you are the one who said that you were never using magic again, not me."

"I know but dad made me realize that it would be stupid and it was my destiny to be a witch."

"So basically he told you the same thing that I told you only moments before and yet you listened to him." Piper asked

"I think it was because I am in this hospital bed."

'Ha Ha very funny dad, how are you feeling."

"Like I have been stabbed in the chest."

"Leo" Piper hissed as Wyatt and Chris laughed.

"I mean fine, the doctors drugged me up so now I feel no pain. But I think you guys should go, it's late."

"Dad" Mel whined

"Mel" Leo said in the same whining voice as Melinda making the whole room laugh. "Fine you can stay until the nurses kick you out okay"

"Deal" all three Wyatt children said as they made themselves comfortable in the room.

The Halliwell's stayed in the room until Leo fell asleep and the nurse told them it was time to leave and they could visit Leo in the morning. Piper was reluctant to leave and told the children to go home. They tried to protest but Piper told them to go home. They finally left and Piper was alone with Leo. Piper had been lying in the chair beside Leo when one of the night nurses came into the room.

"Mrs. Wyatt, I think that you should go home," the nurse said again getting annoyed that Piper was paying attention to her.

"And like I said before, I think that I am going to stay here with my husband."

"Mrs. Wyatt"

"Look my husband was almost killed today and I want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up in the morning, so I am not leaving okay. You can say whatever you want but I am not leaving." Piper said firmly

"Fine." The nurse looked at Piper and really didn't care if she stayed or not, her shift ended in twenty minutes anyway. She went down the hall and grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow from the supply room. She walked back to the room and saw that Piper had made a bed in the chair next the bed her husband was in.

"I thought you could use these," the nurse said as she offered Piper the things.

"Thanks, and I am really sorry for my outburst."

"No problem" the nurse smiled. "I probably would have done the same thing if that was my husband on the bed."

Piper went back over to the chair and began to fix it up to sleep in when she turned and noticed that Leo was awake.

"Leo what are you doing up."

"I don't know, why are you still here. Aren't visiting hours over."

"I couldn't go home and leave you here, so I decided to spend the night."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted too, are you okay with that."

"You know I would be, come over here." Leo gestured for her to come over to the bed and lie down. Piper was reluctant at first but smiled as she moved closer to the bed. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Piper buried her face in his chest. After about five minutes of silence, Piper lifted her head and looked up at Leo in his eyes.

"Leo"

"Hmm"

"Tonight made me realize something"

"What did realize sweetie."

"That you never really know a person, or that the choices you make affect people in worse ways possible."

"Piper, like I said what Dan did tonight is not your fault."

"I know" Piper cried. "It still feels like it though, and I don't know how to change the way I feel."

"Well we will work through this, we always do." Leo said reassuringly. He pulled her closer to his body and laid her head on his chest. They set in silence for another minute or so until yet once again, Piper looked up at Leo.

"Leo"

"Yes dear"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What it is"

"Are you going to promise me?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Promise me that you will never risk your life for mines again."

"Piper I can't promise you that."

"Leo" Piper hissed

"Piper, you are my wife. There is nothing more important than your safety to me."

"But Leo I have powers, I could have frozen Dan and Thomas. But instead you push me to the ground and to fight Dan head on, whom by the way had a big butcher knife in his hand." Piper shrieked

"I could care less if I had powers or weapons or anything else for that matter. I would fight the angel of death if it meant saving your life. I would give my own life for yours and nothing in this world will change that."

"But that is not the point"

"Then what is the point."

"The point is that if something bad happened to you," Piper softly cried. "If I lose you, I don't know what I will do."

"Piper" Leo whispered as he pushed her hair from the front of her face and wiped her tears.

"Leo, I'm serious. You mean everything to me and the thought of losing hurts every time I have to think about."

"Piper, I know exactly how you feel. I feel that way that every time you go out to vanquish a demon or any unknown evil. The thought that you could be hurt and no one would be around to heal you devastates me when I think about it. However, I realize that you are doing what you have to do, making the world safe from evil. And I was just doing what I had to do to make you safe."

"So I take it you are not going to promise me that you will stay out of the way of danger."

"I couldn't make you that promise when I first became human and I can't do that" he paused "no I won't do that, but I can promise that in the future I will try to be much more careful."

"You promise that"

"Yes I do, I promise you that. No I absolutely swear"

"You absolutely swear that you will be more careful and no more pushing down the person with the powers to take on a craze maniac with a bloody knife."

"Piper" Leo laughed

"You promise"

"Scout's honor." Leo said.

"You were never a Scout."

"Still doesn't mean I can't use their pledge."

"Fine, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Piper replied as she leaned her head up and kissed Leo on the lips.

"Hey Leo, guess what"

"What" Leo asked.

"I am so the boss of you." Piper laughed as they both turned on their sides and closed their eyes. For the first time in a long time, all their troubles that they became forgotten about in that moment and they just found comfort in each other's arms. That night, they realized that in one moment, at any time, life could end without any warning at all. They also realized that as long as they had each other, they were going to make. For the first time in a long time, they had the best sleep that they hadn't had in a long time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper awoke the next morning and found that Leo was awake looking at her. She smiled when she saw that he was watching her, just like he would do if they were at home. She lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you too, sleep well."

"Well enough, if you don't consider the fact that my chest is hurting like hell."

"Maybe we should call the doctor"

"No need." a voice said coming from the doorway. It turned out to be a new nurse that was different from the one that was there last night. In her hand, she had new bandages for his wound. "The doctor will be here in about half an hour to check up on Mr. Wyatt. For now I have to change the dressing on the wound."

"Okay, well I am going to get some coffee. Be right back." Piper said as she kissed Leo and walked out the door.

The nurse walked over to Leo and ordered him to take off his shirt.

"Are you ready Mister Wyatt?"

"Please call me Leo"

"Then call me Stacy, well Leo are you ready."

"As I'll ever be."

"Now this will sting just a bit," she said as applied the cream to his wound. Leo winced under his breath are she rubbed it over the area. He faked a smile when she looked down at him.

"Very brave Leo, most men would have shed a tear or two."

"Well I am not most men" he smiled

"I can see that, can I ask you a question."

"That depends on what it is."

"How old are you"

"Forty-seven, why"

"Because" the nurse smiled. "You are in very good shape for a man who is almost fifty, do you work out."

"No not really" Leo laughed trying his best to shift his body over to the right to get the nurse to stop stroking his chest. "I run on occasions but that's all"

"Well whatever you are doing you are doing it right" she replied once again moving her hand to stroke his chest area.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper shrieked as she came into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Um Miss"

"Mrs. Wyatt"

"Mrs. Wyatt, I was just complementing your husband on his fabulous looks at his age." the nurse smiled.

"I see, what I don't understand is why you are touching him."

"Piper honey"

"Mrs. Wyatt, I was only giving Leo here a nice remark while I was dressing his wound."

"You are on a first name basis with my husband"

"I told her that she could" Leo said

"Maybe next time I should do that"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wyatt." Stacy sniped. "This has to be done properly by a professional. Done the wrong way the wound could get infected and Leo here will have to come straight back to the hospital. But I wouldn't mind if you were on my floor." Stacy smiled as she continued to dress the wound.

"Whatever" Piper hissed as she sat down on the chair next to the bed

"You know Leo; after I finish this I could give you your sponge bath." Stacey smiled

"Oh hell no" Piper cried as she threw up her hands and froze the room. She then flipped her hands and unfroze Leo. Leo looked around, noticed that Stacey wasn't moving, and knew exactly what Piper had done.

"Piper why did you freeze the room."

"Because she was getting on my nerves all the rubbing and the smirking. And then she has the nerve to offer you a sponge bath."

"Piper she is a nurse, she was just doing her job."

"Well if you ask me, she was enjoying the job just a little too much. If anybody is going to be giving you one of those it sure as hell better be me." Piper hissed

"Piper don't tell me you are jealous of the nurse." Leo smirked.

"Well if she wasn't feeling you up then I wouldn't need to be" Piper smiled. "How is it, that everywhere we go some young hot blonde is eying you."

"Can you blame them, I mean look at me."

"Okay Mr. Conceited."

"Still no matter what young hot blonde is eying me, I only have eyes for you." Leo smirked. "But seriously you need to unfreeze the room before the doctor walks in."

"Do I have too?"

"Piper"

"Alright fine" Piper sighed as she unfroze the room. Stacey looked around and wondered what happened.

"Well Leo everything is done. I have to come back in about two hours to check up on and maybe make sure your wound is clean. And give you that bath if you want"

"Trust me, he doesn't want you too. You see Stacey that will not be necessary. I am his wife and if anybody is going to be dressing his wound and giving him a bath, I think that person will be me. In addition, please don't give me that crap about doing it properly because I am not stuck on stupid. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to apply antiseptic to his wound or sponge him off."

"Mrs. Wyatt." Stacey hissed

"Please call me Piper, now if you will excuse us I would like to talk to my husband alone."

"Fine" Stacey said as she walked out the room leaving the bandages and cream on the table

"Bitch" Piper mumbled as Leo looked at her and laughed.

"You will never change will you?"

"I could but I wouldn't be the same woman that you fell in love with."

"That is so true" Leo smiled as Piper leaned over to kiss Leo. At that same moment, the doctor came into the room and smiled when he saw them.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything am I"

"No not at all" Leo answered as Piper sat down beside him on the bed.

"Good, well I have the report back for Leo and I want to say that he is doing very well."

"Thank God, so when can I go home."

"I would like to keep you here just for one more night, just for observation. Also to make sure that your wound does not receive any type of infections."

"Do I have to stay here another night." Leo whined.

"If the doctor says that you have to stay here another night, then buddy you are staying are we clear." Piper replied

"Fine"

"Mister Wyatt."

"Leo please"

"Well Leo, I have been going over your medical chart and it seems that six months ago you came in for a check up."

"Yes I did."

"Your doctor did inform you that you have the condition, hypertension. It is also commonly known as high blood pressure **(A/N I looked that up).** I also see that he prescribed some medications for you to take to keep it in line."

"Well he did" Leo stuttered. "But I really didn't think that it was necessary because it really wasn't that high."

"You have high blood pressure and you didn't tell me," Piper practically screamed. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"From your outburst, I assume that you didn't know."

"No she didn't know because I didn't tell her."

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure if I can share Mr. Wyatt's medical history with you" the doctor began.

"If Leo knows what is good for him, he will let you tell me" Piper interrupted as she hit Leo up on the back of his head. Leo winced as he looked up at his angry wife. He knew that he should have told her about his last visit but he really didn't want her to obsess over his condition.

"Go ahead Dr. Stevens."

"Well last time it was not as high to put you in a critical category but based on recent events, you may have been more stressed and that could have caused an increase."

"So what can we do to fix it?"

"Mrs. Wyatt you can't fix it but you can regulate it. A change of diet, more exercise, and a decrease in the stress load can lower it."

"What about medication."

"Medication is not necessary if Leo hear follows the plan that I can lay out for him but if he doesn't then medicine might be the best choice."

"Thank you doctor, you go ahead and make that plan. I will make sure that Leo will follow every step of it." Piper smiled.

"I will come back later when you two have talked about this." Dr. Stevens smiled as he walked out of the door.

"How could you be so stupid, how come you did not tell me about your high blood pressure." Piper ranted

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to worry."

"Oh you didn't want me to worry but guess what Leo, your plan failed because now I am not only worried, I am mad as hell."

"Piper calm down"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down?" Piper hissed. "Do you know what problems high blood pressure can cause? You are at risk for diabetes, heart disease, strokes and heart attacks, but I guess you don't care if you live or die."

"Piper you know that is not true"

"Oh isn't it. Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"Like I said I thought that I could handle it by myself. I didn't want to worry you if I didn't have too."

"Do you have some kind of a death wish? Grams had the same thing, she wouldn't tell any of us about it, and do you know what happened to her Leo. She died at the age of 58 because she didn't want to listen to me. Do you want that to happen to you too, you want to die of an early age?"

"Piper

"No Leo you do not keep something like this from me without having a pretty good damn excuse for it."

"I did have a good excuse"

"Well open up because I want to hear it."

"Piper I know the stress that you were under six months ago and I didn't want to add to it."

_Flashback_

_Piper was on the phone yelling at the person on the other end. Leo had just come into the house from the doctor's office. It was supposed to be a regular check up but at the doctors he found out that, he had high blood pressure. True he hadn't been eating properly for a long time and running Magic School by himself added on extra stress. He walked in to hear Piper ranted and started to wonder if he should tell his wife._

"_No Marcus, your ass better be at the club or you can start looking for a new job tomorrow." Piper said as she hung up the phone._

"_Hi honey"_

"_How is it you hire people to be managers to manage something and they can't manage to do anything. I swear to God, why do I even bother. If I want something done I have to do it myself. In addition, not just managers, it's the cooks at the restaurant, and the kids here at home. It is enough to drive me insane." Piper ranted. "I swear if one more bad thing happens or if I hear any more bad news, I will blow someone up."_

"_Okay" Leo whispered not liking the thought of being blown up by his wife._

"_And don't get me started on the demons. Three attacks in two days. You would think that after almost 20 years of demon fighting they would realize that they can't beat us. I mean come on" _

"_Piper calm down" Leo said as he went and pulled her into a hug._

"_Alright, so how was your appointment at the doctors."_

_Leo thought about telling his wife what the doctor told him but decided against. She already had enough problems on her plate and she didn't need another one._

"_Um fine, regular check up."_

"_Are you sure, you have no problems what so ever."_

"_Nope no problems." Leo smiled at Piper._

"_Okay" she answered as the phone rung again. She left to go answer it and Leo prayed that it wasn't Marcus from the club. He decided that he would work on his high blood pressure and try to lower it himself. The doctor had prescribes him a prescription to get but he couldn't hide the pills from Piper._

"_I'll fix this myself," Leo whispered as he walked to the kitchen to help Piper calm down from her ranting at the phone._

_End of Flashback_

"So that is why you didn't tell me. Because of what was happening that day."

"Yeah that was half of it. Moreover, it I didn't want you to see me as weaker. Not being able to protect you like I used still gets to me you know and now with this. This would make you want to protect me more instead of the other way around." Leo mumbled not looking Piper in her eyes.

"Leo you never appear like less of a man in my eyes. I always feel safe whenever I am with you but this is a serious matter. You shouldn't have kept this from me."

"I know and I am sorry"

Piper looked at Leo and realized that she shouldn't be too hard on him. He was just trying to help out, even though he had an awful way of doing it. She moved and sat down beside him and put his hands into hers and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it, we will get through this you are just going to have to follow the doctors orders."

"Alright but do I have to take the medicine" Leo pouted as Piper laughed.

"No you do not have to take the medicine if you can control it. So that means no more salt on anything."

"Piper."

"I mean it, no more salt. You are cutting back on your red meat intake. You are going to run more often, eat more vegetables, and cut back on your alcohol and caffeine intake."

"Piper I rarely drink alcohol."

"No you don't but you do on your guys' night. Maybe you should stop that too."

"No me, Henry and Coop have been doing this for years now and we are not going to stop it."

"I'm sorry I am only trying to save your life. Also you need to lower your stress levels so I say that you need to hire an assistant."

"For what"

"To help you run Magic School."

"That is what Karen is for."

"No Karen is your personal assistant whom by the way I think she should be fired, but I am talking about an assistant headmaster. Kind of like an assistant principal at a high school."

"I guess I could do that, and cut back on the classes that I teach."

"Good, because I was about to suggest that maybe you should retire."

"Not an option, I can't retire. I am way to young."

"Leo do you forget how old you really are sometimes."

"If women can lie about their age then so can I" Leo smiled as Piper laid back on the bed and put her head on Leo shoulder.

"You know I was going to suggest something else."

"What"

"I was thinking that maybe we can go on a vacation."

"Piper school just started up again, I don't think we should pull the kids out of school like that."

"Who said anything about the kids?"

"You mean a vacation with just you and me."

"Yeah, it has been awhile since we have had one. It can be like a second honeymoon."

"Honey for us to have a second honeymoon we would have had to have a first." Leo laughed

"We have had a honeymoon."

"No we didn't. When we first got married, you received your explosive power and you didn't want to board a plane for a fear of blowing up the passengers. Then we went to Hawaii but got called back when Paige got attacked by those power brokers. Then you were pregnant with Wyatt, I left to become an Elder, then an Avatar. Then we got secret identities and then I was frozen, came back and you got pregnant with Melinda and we never discussed having a real honeymoon."

"Oh" Piper replied. "I guess we really didn't have one then, doesn't mean we can't have one now"

"Piper what about our responsibilities"

"For one week we get someone else to take over for us, come on it will be fun." Piper pleaded.

"I don't know"

"Please for me" Piper said and with that, she kissed Leo on the lips and pulled away.

"Well since you put it like that, how can I resist."

"You can't, you never could." Piper smiled again and kissed Leo for a second time. In the mist of their kissing all three of their children walked into the room.

"Oh my freaking God, in a hospital. You two are making out in a hospital. What are you two, lovesick teenagers always looking for a chance to do it everywhere?" Chris yelped in horror.

"Chris relax we weren't going to do it, and if we were I would have locked the door." Piper answered calmly.

"But mom, dad is injured you shouldn't be taking advantage of him like that in his gullible state." Wyatt said.

"Yeah whatever you two were about to do could have caused serious damage to his wound."

"Advantage of him, he is the one who suggested I be one top" Piper smirked.

"I got to get out of here" Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

"Call us when you are done making me want to vomit."

"Well in that case, we might not call you for a very long time." Leo smiled at his boys.

"Here comes breakfast," Chris said as he walked out of the room followed by his brother.

"I am going to see if the hospital psychiatrist will take me as a regular patient." Wyatt replied as he took his brothers lead and left out of the room.

"When will those two learn that we are only joking?"

"Are you serious mom, probably never? Those two haven't got any brains what so ever," Mel laughed. "But I am going to go find them and convince them to come back." and with that Mel took off in the same directions of her older brothers.

"So" Piper said as she turned back to her husband. "Is that a yes to the whole vacation idea?"

"Yeah I guess it is. I could use some sun, clear ocean water, and white sand beaches. We could do a lot of sight seeing."

"Who said anything about leaving the hotel room?"

"Why Mrs. Wyatt are you trying to seduce me." Leo grinned.

"Yes, aren't I always?"

"Well in that case come here" Leo pulled Piper closer to him and began kissing her. While kissing her the children came back into the room.

"I thought you said that they stopped." Wyatt asked.

"They did stop; they must have started again when I left the room. It is not my fault I can't control them," Melinda hissed.

"We're finished," Piper said as she pulled away from Leo and just stared at her children. "What are you doing here."

"We came to see how dad was doing." Mel answered.

"How did you three get here, and please don't tell me you used magic" Piper asked

The three kids looked around in silence and began whistling as if not to answer Piper's question. They all knew that their mom hating the use of magic for personal gain but this time they didn't have a choice in using it.

"Are you going to answer your mother"

"She told us not to tell her if we used magic or not. And you know that we always listen to our mother" Chris answered

"You used magic, what about personal gain" Piper hissed. Her children knew that she hated the use of magic if it is being used for personal gain.

"Mom our dad is in the hospital and everyone else was busy. Aunt Paige would have orbed us if we didn't do it ourselves." Wyatt replied.

"Piper calm down, can you blame the kids for wanting to see their old man" Leo laughed.

"Fine, if your father doesn't mind then it is all right with me. But we do have something to tell you"

"What is it"

"Your father and I decided to go on a vacation, just the two of us."

"Why" asked Chris

"Just because we could really use one"

"No there is a real reason behind it, what's going on."

"Go ahead honey, they should know"

"You're dying aren't you" Wyatt gasped

"No I'm not dying, I just found out" Leo began.

"Six months ago"

"That I have high blood pressure"

"What" all three kids yelled at once.

"You have high blood pressure" Wyatt yelled.

"You known for six months" Chris shrieked.

"For six months you have had high blood pressure for six months" Mel screamed. 'Do you know what this means, you are at a higher risk for heart disease, diabetes, heart attacks, and strokes. That is it, no more salt or alcohol or red meat because that makes it worse."

"Is there any of me in that daughter of ours." Leo laughed as he watched his daughter rant about his disease.

"Nope not a drop she is just like her mother."

'Fantastic" Leo said sarcastically.

"You find this funny oh dear father of mine." Mel laughed when she stopped her ranting when she realized that her dad was laughing at her.

"Actually yes I do, but you are right. I need to start taking better care of myself so I can be around for future events."

"Yes we need you to be. That is why we need this vacation, stress free."

"And we can help out by not depending on you so much" Wyatt implied

"Guys, I'm your father. You can always come to me for anything"

"We know that dad" Chris said smartly rolling his eyes. "But we're old enough now to try to start doing things for ourselves."

"Alright, just so you know"

"So when can you get out of here." Mel asked.

"The doctor said that I have to stay in here for another night then I can go home tomorrow."

"Ah man that sucks, I know how much you hate hospitals." Chris replied.

"He's not the only one" cried a voice from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned around to see that the rest of the Halliwell family had came to visit Leo in the hospital. Phoebe and Paige had brought some flowers and a get well soon card, which everyone had signed.

"How is our favorite brother-n-law doing, aside from being stabbed and all" Phoebe asked as she bent down to give Leo a hug.

"Better, now that the rest of the family is here"

"Thanks, we would have came in last night but we thought that it should be just Piper and the kids so we decided to come today" Paige replied.

"So when are you coming home"

"Tomorrow, they want to make sure that everything is healing nicely."

"The good thing is that you are okay and everything is going to be okay now" Phoebe said.

"Yes everything will be back to normal in no time." Piper replied.

"If you can call our lives normal" snorted Paige.

"Well guess what Mom and Dad have decided to go on a vacation." Mel stated

"You two have, wow that's great."

"Yeah it can be like a second honeymoon for us." Piper added.

"Honey to have a second honeymoon you need to have a first."

'That is exactly what I said Phoebe" implied Leo.

"Well great minds think alike." Phoebe laughed.

"For the next couple of hours everyone laughed and relaxed in the hospital room. It had been a long time since they all had been able to relax without worrying about something bad happening to Piper or Leo. For the first time in a long time they all felt safe and they were able to enjoy each other's company and be a regular again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Not much action in this chapter. Leo is still okay and getting hit on by nurses. I can tell you what is going to come up. Someone is not really who they appear to be, another death, an unexpected surprise, a visitor from the past. and loads of flashbacks. So stay tuned because there may be only four more chapters left to my baby. What lies ahead for the Wyatt family. Find out on the next chapter:

Everything's Back to Normal

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	14. Everything's Back to Normal

**Hey guys. I know that it has been a while since I lasted posted but I had a bit of road block put up on my creative thinking lobe so it took me a while to write this out. But after two private emails from PiperandLeofan101, they finally gave me the inspiration that I needed to post this chapter. This chapter again is filled with much needed fluff but do not worry. I still have about four more chapters that I want to add to this story. Just stick it out with me and i promise I will not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I never have and I possible never will unless I win it at a game of strip poker with Brad Kern. Man I wish but some dreams will never come true, but without any futher adu my next chapter.**

**Everything's Back to Normal**

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since Leo had been released from the hospital and the family was getting back into the swing of things before the stalker business. Since being released, Leo had been searching for some more teachers. He had found an assistant headmaster to help him out around the school. It was a teacher who wanted the job and got it. For now Paige was helping him out teaching a class since she had been the headmaster before and knew how things ran in the school. He had been looking through plenty of applications but still hadn't found the right person. Leo had been right about one thing, Piper had completely changed his eating habits since he came home from the hospital. Once he got back, he could not eat any unhealthy food or drink alcohol. It was a big adjustment but hey there was nothing he could do about it.

"_At least I still have my guy night" _Leo smiled to himself as he looked through resumes. He had to leave that day because he had promised Piper he would go with her to Thomas's house. Piper wanted to thank him for saving them from Dan and even though Thomas stated that it was his job Piper wanted to thank him properly. So they had planned a dinner to have at his house but Piper was bringing all the food. It was just going to be the three of them because everyone else had plans and didn't want to cancel them. Leo was fairly shocked that Piper didn't force them to come but all the same it would be an eventful evening. Leo was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Leo said as he took off his glasses and looked up and saw that it was one of his interviewees.

"Hello Mr. Wyatt, my name is Johnathan Dorian , I have an appointment for the assistant headmaster's job at three."

"Yes, Mr. Dorian, you are just in time." Leo said as he sat up and shook his hand. "It is so nice that you could make it this afternoon."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine but please call me Johnathan."

"As well call me Leo, please sit down" Leo said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you Leo." Johnathan replied sitting down.

"Well shall we get started."

"Yes, what do you want to know."

"Your application and resume are remarkable. It says that you have been a teacher for 9 years now."

"Yes I actually graduated from Magic School when I was 18 and got my degree in Education from Berkley. Ever since I graduated I have been teaching at various public and private school."

"Have any of these schools been magical ones." Leo asked.

"The last one that I worked at for the last four years was one. The name of the school was Roger and Simpson's School for the Young and Gifted. It was composed of middle and high school level students."

"Ah yes I have heard of that school. Some of our teaching assistants have graduated from there. That school has an excellent facility."

"It is one of magic's finest but I hate to say that I have outgrown it."

"So why do you think that you would make a great teacher."

"Well I have great experience and I think that I would be an even greater asset to this school. I understand where these children are coming from if they ever need someone to talk too. Plus I understand that I might have to teach more than one class."

"Would that be a problem."

"Not at all, I love teaching and am great with students. I don't use traditional teaching methods, I like to spice up learning a bit making more interesting."

"That is a good attitude to have, but can I ask you a question."

"If you are going to be my new boss then ask away."

"Why did you want to become a teacher."

"Well" Johnathan laughed. "At first I didn't but before I graduated from this place, I had a teacher for two weeks named Drake Demon."

"Drake" Leo said as he smiled at the name. Drake was the demon they had met about 13 years ago who had made a deal with a sorceress to be made human for a year. The deal was not a very good one because at the end of the deal he had to die but it was okay because he did everything that he wanted to do. He had taught all of them to stop worrying about tomorrow problems and just enjoy all the little moments that life had to offer.

"Yeah, Drake was an excellent teacher. He used different methods to teach us his students. I remember when he conjured a troll to our classroom when he was teaching us about using meter and tempo's in spell casting. He changed my life."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Did you know Drake, Leo."

"Yes I was fortunate enough to meet him when he started teaching here at the school. That was when Paige, my sister-n-law, was the headmaster here. He taught me that I should enjoy every moment that life had to offer."

"He was good that way." Johnathan laughed.

"Yes he was." Leo laughed back. Leo knew that Johnathan had the potential to teach here at the school and there was no need to keep the interview process going.

"Well Johnathan it appears to me that you are exactly the kind of teacher that we are looking for. If you have nothing else to add to this, then I would like to offer you the job."

"Really."

"Yes really, how about Monday."

Johnathan got up and shook Leo's hand vigorously and pushed his chair under. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Johnathan replied as he made his way towards the door. "Thank you so much, you won't be disappointed"

"No problem, see you Monday." Leo smiled as he watched Johnathan leave out of the office. He looked at the time and realized that Piper would be home soon so he decided to go ahead and find something to wear to Thomas's house tonight. Even though Leo had been looking forward to this dinner all week long, he knew for a fact that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were in their rooms preparing for what would be a very boring weekend for both of them. The Elders decided that since they were both half white lighters that it would be soon that they got their first charges. But before they could get a charge they would have to have some proper training to deal with the charges. That would have been fine for the brothers if they didn't have to go to white lighter training for a weekend. Well it really wasn't a weekend. It was more of six hours but because time moved differently up there with the Elders it would appear to be three days on earth to everyone else.

"Man I can't believe that we have to go to this stupid seminar thingy." Wyatt huffed as he started to throw his basketball up against the wall.

"I know, now we have to be with those holier art thou's all weekend. I don't even want to go."

"Same here but did you see dad's face when we told him what the elders summoned us for. He looked so proud."

"Yeah, he had the same look mom had when she found out that I had her explosive power. Even though she was mad that I blew up my alarm clock."

Wyatt laughed at the memory of when his brother was twelve and had blown up the alarm clock because it scared him while he was sleeping. "Yeah that was funny."

"It wasn't funny, how was I supposed to know I would be getting that power. And did you remember how she wouldn't buy me another one until I had the power under control."

"You were late to school so many times that month."

"Anyways stupid, do you think dad cares if we do this, I mean become true white lighters." Chris asked

"Of course he does Chris, we are continuing the work that he started. It's like he feels more connected to us somehow." Wyatt replied. "That is the only reason to why I agreed to do this, for dad. If it wasn't for him, I would so not be going."

"If it wasn't for him stupid, we wouldn't even be here." Chris laughed.

Wyatt threw his basketball at his head and realized that he had a point. The reason that they were half white lighters was because Leo was a one before he fell from grace. Being a white lighter wouldn't be that bad if the Elders didn't have such a problem with their family.

"_I guess that is to be expected when we break every rule possible." _Wyatt thought to himself and then caught his ball back when Chris threw it back at him. "I guess you're right Chris, this is all dad's fault." Wyatt laughed back.

"We should blame this all on him."

"But all the same, I wouldn't want any other dad"

"Yeah me too, so did you read the white lighter manual yet." Chris asked his brother even though he already knew the answer. Wyatt never studied for everything and always seemed to do just fine in school. While Chris study until the answers were literally leaking out of his head, Wyatt would just read any assignment once and it would be in his head forever.

"No I didn't I got all day don't I."

"No actually you have about 2 hours. Did you forget that we leave at four." Chris laughed.

"Shit" Wyatt mumbled as he hoped out of bed and pulled the manual off of the dresser and began to leaf through it. "Hey Chris would you."

"Yes Wyatt, I'll help you study. But you so owe me."

"Thanks" Wyatt smiled. "You're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother" Chris smirked as he grabbed his own manual and began to help Wyatt study for their seminar.

* * *

Piper had been home for about an hour fixing the dinner she was taking over to Thomas's house. She still had no idea how she got roped into doing the cooking but soon realized that it was her fault. He had offered to cook but when she realized that he wasn't the greatest cook, she quickly declined. Leo wondered why they just couldn't invite him to the manor but Piper said that was out of the question. They didn't need a demon attacking during dinner and explaining themselves to Thomas. Since Piper wanted to do something nice for Detective Martin, she decided that she should do the cooking and bring it to his place.

"That was a stupid idea" Piper muttered to herself as she put the lasagna in the oven.

She had been home since three trying to prepare this meal and there was no sign of Leo anywhere. She knew that Melinda had SGA after school and Wyatt and Chris were upstairs practicing for their white lighter training. As her mind wondered back to Leo, she hoped that he wasn't working to hard because he had promised to cut back on the work at the school that he had be doing. Ever since she found out about his condition her worry over him had increased at least one hundred times more. In the mist of her worrying she felt one strong arm wrap around her and pull her close. Scared of what happened last time Piper picked up her knife from the counter and cut the arm. The person screamed out in pain and Piper turned around to freeze the person. Piper had a look of horror on her face when she realized that the person had been Leo.

"Ouch Piper what did you do that for" Leo howled in pain as he grabbed a towel and place it over his cut.

"I'm sorry" Piper screamed as she ran over to Leo and helped him apply pressure to his wound. "You just scared me and I was a little jumpy."

"Is something wrong"

"No, I just got scared by what you did."

"What" Leo started to say but then he didn't. He realized that Piper was scared because of what happened when Dan had tried to do what he did. He pulled Piper into a hug and began to stroke her hair. "Piper it's okay, I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"It's not your fault, I just..." Piper stuttered.

"You have a right to be scared you know." Leo smiled. "You don't have to be so strong anymore, you have the right to be scared."

"I know but it is just so hard." Piper whispered.

"I know but we will get though it together."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Good." Piper replied as she took the towel from Leo's hand. "Wyatt, Chris, could one of you come here for a second."

Piper was about to call her children again when they both orbed in front of her.

"What have I told you about orbing in the house."

"Mom come on, we didn't do anything major."

"Yeah we just orbed from one room to another." Wyatt replied.

"Anyways" Piper huffed. "I need one of you to heal your father, he was in an accident."

"What kind of accident" asked Wyatt as he moved closer to his father and healed his cut.

"Your mother accidentally cut me with her knife."

"Oh so that is why you were screaming, I thought a demon attacked or something."

"No just a very jumpy mother." Piper muttered to herself. "So are you boys ready for your training this weekend."

"No not really" Wyatt pouted.

"You know boys you don't have to go if you don't want" Leo replied after he saw the look on Wyatt's face. He had a feeling that the boys really didn't want to be white lighters they were just doing it for him.

"Dad we don't mind." Chris inputted as he grabbed an apple from the table.

"Yeah, we really don't."

"Look I know that you two aren't thrilled to be doing this training and I also have a feeling that you are only doing this to make me happy."

"Well yeah dad we are doing this for you, this is a part of who we are and that part comes from you. But we realize that we are half white lighter and we will never be able to escape that side of us."

"So we might as well get it out of the way, we can't deny who we are."

"That's good, but I am proud of you guys" Leo smiled as he hugged his sons.

"Dad" both boys whined as they each tried to pull away.

"Well when I have a charge I hope I don't get one who always complains about wanting a normal life and screwing destiny." Chris replied.

Leo looks over at Piper and thinks about all the times she complained about wanting a normal life and not using her powers.

"Son if you have the same luck as me, I wouldn't count on it."

"What is that supposed to mean" Piper asked as she looked up and Leo and put a smirk on her face.

"Piper every other week you were screwing destiny or magic. You just wanted to be normal."

"Well that is because for 27 years I had a normal life and then Phoebe reads some incantation and boom I'm a witch." Piper laughed. "But over the years I have learned to accept my witch destiny and I am cool with that."

"See now that is the type of witch I want" Chris replied.

"Yeah just don't fall in love with any of you charges, this family has broken enough rules with the Elders." Wyatt laughed.

"Have fun with that one." Leo laughed back.

"Mom I wonder, if Mel gets a white lighter of her own, do you think she will fall for him." Chris asked.

"Why would you ask that"

"Because look at women in this family track record. Grandma Patty fell in love with Sam Aunt Paige's father, and you fell in love with Dad. It seems you guys have some sort of pattern.

"Well I don't know" Piper replied. "With her luck, she might and if she does then we will support."

"We" Leo said.

"Yes, we. Problem with that."

"No problem with that but don't you think we are thinking to far ahead. I mean she is only 13 she is not even thinking about boys yet."

"Leo she is 13 and she is thinking about boys. Trust me I used to be a teenage girl once and I always thought about boys."

"That is not the point."

"I think the point is that you are an overprotective father but you can't deny that Melinda will go on dates soon."

"Over my dead body" Leo grumbled as he opened a soda that he recently took out of the refrigerator.

"And" Piper laughed. "She will grow up and get married."

"You just have to accept it dad" Chris laughed.

"Our little girl is growing up" Wyatt said in an high pitched voice as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Leo you need to get your children." Piper laughed as she checked her lasagna in the oven.

"How come when they behave they are your children but when they make sarcastic remarks, they are mine." Leo replied. 'You do realize that their sarcasm comes from your side of the family."

"Yeah like who."

"You, your grandmother, Prue, and lets not forget the queen of sarcasm Paige." Leo laughed.

"Well Paige is pretty sarcastic but they are still your children."

"And I love them."

"But who do you love more" Chris asked smiling.

"You know that I don't have a favorite."

"Yeah we know dad, just testing you" Wyatt replied while pointing to himself and mouthing "Me" to Chris.

"In your dreams," Chris mouthed back as he Tk'ed a pillow to his head.

"Hey" Piper yelled. "No using powers against each other."

"He started it" they both said at the same time causing Leo to laugh at his children even harder.

"See" Piper replied shaking her finger at Leo and smirking. "This is why these are your children."

"Boys behave." Leo smirked.

"Yes dad" Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

"Are you two ready for your training session."

"Yeah Dad, as ready as we will ever be." Chris replied

"And you have read the entire white lighter manual"

"Yes dad."

"I still can't believe that white lighters have a manual." Piper smiled.

"Yeah it even makes them more uptight." Wyatt laughed.

"But back to Dad's question we are ready for it." Chris said. "When you see us Sunday we will be professional white lighters."

"I'm so proud of you guys" Leo smiled again. "How about when you get back we can go somewhere, just the three of us."

"Cool, maybe we can go fishing or something." Wyatt suggested.

"Yeah I'm up for it" Chris replied. He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was time to go. "Come on Wyatt, I don't want to be late."

"Okay coming, but you guys remember that we won't be able to hear your call if you need us for healing."

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves." Leo replied.

"And if not, we can call Paige."

"No you can't, Aunt Paige is going to be up there to help with the training. So she won't be able to hear you either." Chris reported.

"Fine, then we will call one of her children, go we will be fine."

"Alright, but be careful" Wyatt replied as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"What he said." Chris responding doing the same thing that Wyatt had done.

"Don't worry" Leo said as he saw his children wave goodbye to Piper and himself. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought of his children continuing his legacy and he knew that they had a hard journey ahead of them.

"_An even harder one if they fall in love with their charge_." Leo smiled to himself as he placed his arms around Piper and rested his head on her shoulder while she was trying to frost her cake.

"Are you scared." Leo whispered in Piper's ear.

"That they are growing up to fast and pretty soon it will just be me and you in an empty house all alone because our kids will have lives of their own." Piper replied all in one breath. "No not at all."

"Me neither." Leo replied as he licked some frosting off of the cake and laughed as Piper hit him on the arm.

"I will never finish if you try to lick all the frosting off of the cake." Piper laughed.

"Well I much rather lick it off of you" Leo smirked as he kissed Piper's cheek.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Mel said as she entered into the kitchen and made a grossed out face. "Or feel that either"

"Sorry about that, we didn't hear you come in"

"That is because I am not really here" Mel laughed.

"Then where are you then."

"My body is still at school"

"You got a new power sweetie that's great" Leo replied and went to give his daughter a hug.

"Yeah sweetheart, what is that number four."

"Yep number four. I just discovered it. I love SGA and all but today's meeting is so boring so I was thinking about just going home and boom here I am."

"Don't you think you should be getting back now before someone notices." Leo suggested.

"You are so right" Mel gasped. "See you in about 30 minutes" she replied as she astral projected out of the room.

"Our children powers are coming really fast, she already has more than me." Piper sighed.

"Are you scared now."

"You know the answer to that one, hell yeah I am scared. I want a new power" Piper whined.

"Piper you want a new power."

"Well yeah. It's not fair that everyone else has more powers than I do. I am the oldest, I should have more."

"Piper you don't need anymore powers. You two very good active powers that a regular witch would kill for."

"I know" Piper sighed as she finished frosting the chocolate cake. She looked at the rest of her frosting and then smiled back at Leo.

"Hey Leo" Piper smiled.

"Yeah babe"

"What time did Melinda say she would be home"

"In about 30 minutes, why do you ask."

"Because I wanna know something."

"What."

"Still wanna lick this off of me." Piper smirked as she picked up the frosting canister in her hands and winked at Leo.

"You know me, you don't even have to ask me that twice" Leo responded as he picked Piper up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

Around six thirty Thomas had just entered his home after a hard day of work. He was really tired but he wouldn't be able to get any rest because the Wyatt's were coming over for dinner. Well not the children, just Piper and Leo but still. He had to entertain them. Not sure of what type of beverages they preferred he had to stop by the store to pick up some beverages that they might drink.

"_At least I don't have to cook" _he thought to himself as he placed his bags on the counter. He opened his refrigerator and took out a beer. As he opened the bottle he smiled at the fact that he soon would be going on a one week vacation. He had booked a first class plane ticket to the Bahamas and couldn't wait to get there. He placed the bottle on the counter and took out all the drinks and put them in the refrigerator. Thomas went upstairs to get ready for tonight's dinner, and he couldn't wait. It had been a long time since he had a home cooked meal and he hoped that it wouldn't be his last. After taking a thirty minute shower, he stood in front of his mirror and tried to pick out the perfect outfit to wear to dinner. He also wondered what had Piper planned to cook.

"Whatever it is, it will be delicious" he smiled to himself knowing of great of a chef Piper was. Eating at least once a week at Halliwell Haven had taught him that. After another fifteen minutes had passed, Thomas gave himself a once over in the mirror. Realizing that he was ready for the evening, he smiled and went back down to the kitchen and grabbed his opened beer. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Piper finished putting her hair into her long loose fitting curls and began to apply her lip gloss. After their frosting incident, her and Leo decided to take a shower. But Leo being the romantic that he was, he decided to run them a bubble bath for them. They would still be in that tub if Melinda hadn't came knocking on the door needing help with a potion that she was making. Getting out of the tub reluctantly, Piper and Leo had decided to get dressed. Leo had gotten dressed and went downstairs to help their daughter out while Piper finished getting ready. Piper smiled at how eager he was to help Melinda out whenever she needed helped. As she smacked her lips together, Leo came back into the room and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" Leo said he kissed her again on the neck.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"That is because I am standing beside a gorgeous woman like you. You make any man look good." Leo smiled.

"Well that is because I have a handsome man beside me." Piper said as she turned around and kissed Leo on the lips. "You are to good to be true, you know that."

"Yeah, I did but I don't mind hearing it again." Leo laughed.

"Conceited much"

"Not at all" Leo laughed as he grabbed Piper's hand and twirled her around. "So are you ready to go."

"Yeah, just let me put on my shoes, grab my purse and I will be ready to go." Piper said as she let go of his hand and walked over to the closet. "We really need tonight to go well."

"Don't worry it will, we are going to have a great evening"

Piper finishes getting dressed and Leo puts on his sports jacket. After giving each other a once over they leave from the room and head downstairs.

"Wow" Melinda whistled. "You look like celebrities. What going to some big Hollywood party."

"No" Piper laughed. "Just a humble thank you dinner. So did you finish your potion."

"Yeah, I did with dad's help."

"What does the potion do." Piper asked.

"Well it was just an experiment potion but if it works properly it could stop the body from bleeding. That way if there is a demon attack and there is no one to heal us, we can stop our body from bleeding out until help arrives."

"Oh my God, sweetie you are such a genius. That is a very good potion."

"She gets that from me" Leo pointed out.

"Anyways" Piper said hitting Leo's arm. "Does the potion work."

"I'm not sure, I haven't really had anyone to test it on and I am not using myself as a guinea pig." Mel laughed. "But if someone was willing to volunteer, that would be lovely"

"No not me" Leo replied shaking his head as he saw Melinda looking at him.

"Come on daddy, you said that you would do anything to help me." Mel pouted.

"Fine" Leo huffed. "But not tonight, tonight me and your mother are going out." Leo replied as he pulled Piper into his arms and they began to dance in the foyer.

"Yes I know, and I know all the house rules. No summoning demons, don't open the door for strangers, and no people over." Mel said counting off the list on her fingers.

"Especially no boys" Leo growled.

"Dad you can so totally trust me. You know that I am not that kind of girl."

"I know but I just wanted to remind you." Leo smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be off now wouldn't want you to be late now would you."

"I think she is trying to get us to leave" Piper smiled.

"I think you are right, maybe we should stay longer." Leo smirked.

"No you can't because you promised that you would be there at seven thirty and it is already seven fifteen. The food is in the car and you two should really get going." Mel explained.

"Fine." Piper sighed. "We're going but you better be careful."

"Keep a potion around you always and I already activated all the crystals so you should be safe tonight."

"I will be fine, so stop worrying" Mel laughed as her parents kissed her on the head and went out of the door. Mel was glad that they finally left because she had a lot of studying to do and was looking forward to a house filled with nothing but piece and quiet. After putting a couple of potions in her pocket, she turned on the stereo, grabbed her sandwich and books, and sat in the living to begin her peaceful night.

"This is just what I needed" she thought to herself as she opened her Biology book and began reading her notes.

* * *

Now that the Halliwell's life are back to normal, they should be fine right. What else could be lurking in the shadows and what is going to happen when it comes when they least expect it. All will not be okay in the Wyatt household, and someone's life will change forever. Find out on the next chapter:

Lighting Strikes.

* * *

There you have it folks, my newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and reveiw if you did. If you didn't, don't really care because you aren't forced to read it. Adios. 


	15. That Bad Sinking Feeling

**Summary: Okay I know that everyone who reads this story probably hates me because I haven't updated in a long time. But when I had school going on and then I got stuck because I couldn't think of any fresh ideas. So after a private message from a couple of people I sat down in front of my computer and forced myself to write this latest chapter and guess what; the mojo is back because I have the next chapter written also and the ideas keep on coming. Thanks for sticking by me and hope you enjoy the chapter with the twist and everything (wink wink ;)

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but I did have a kinky dream about Leo once and I'll have you know that that dream is mine and not for sale. Anywhoo.

* * *

That Bad Sinking Feeling

**

* * *

**

Wyatt and Chris had been going to different seminars since they orbed up to Elder land. They both had just gotten finished taking their exam and now were in the mist of a practice simulation of how to properly heal a charge. Chris and Wyatt already knew how to use their healing powers and were not listening to what the head Elder was saying.

"God, could this get any more boring" Wyatt smirked as the two looked at each other.

"Yeah, all we need now is Mr. Watts here teaching us about magic history." Chris snorted as he began running his fingers through his hair. As much as he wanted to make his father happy by training to become a white lighter, this had to be the most bored that he had every been. And he still had three more hours to go which was a whole day in real time.

Sighing again he took solace in knowing that he would be carrying on his family tradition. He looked over to his right and noticed that Wyatt was no longer beside him but had found his way over to their aunt Paige. He too made his way over to talk to his Aunt when a sinking feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach. It was one of those feelings that he would get when he got extremely nervous or if something bad was about to happen. His aunt Phoebe once told him that he could develop empathy powers later on in life but he was doubtful; he already had too many powers already. Shaking the feeling off as just nerves, he made his way over to his aunt and his brother and really hoped that was all it was; nerves.

* * *

Piper and Leo were driving in their car on their way to Thomas's house when Piper's feeling hit her. She had always been the sister witch who could feel bad things happen before they happened; something she had been able to do before she even knew she was a witch. Like the time she felt so worried that she had to leave work early, in fear of something bad had happened and sure enough she got home to find her sister Paige on the floor unconscious after having early labor pains. The doctors had informed her that if she hadn't found Paige when she did then she would have probably lost her babies. She had never doubted her ability to sense when something was wrong even when others thought she was paranoid.

As if Leo could sense Piper's paranoia, he reached over and grabbed her hand. He placed his fingers in between hers and gave her a smile.

"What are you thinking about." he asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry about."

"Piper, you are aware that I can tell that you are in deep thought about something so why don't you just tell me."

"It's just" she sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I have a bad feeling"

"About what"

"That's it, I don't know. I just have one of those feelings."

"What feelings." Leo pressed on. He knew that he would be better able to help his wife if he knew actually what was going on. He had never argued with his wife about her bad feelings that she got sometimes because most of the time, she was right. He knew that the best thing that he could do was to do his best to help her figure out what she was scared of and help her through it.

"You know the type that I get when I feel something bad is going to happen. And I don't know why I even feel like that because the whole stalker situation is over and everything between us is great."

"But"

"But I can't help to feel how I feel. I don't want to jinx us by making something out of nothing but it's just one of those feelings."

"Piper" Leo smirked. "You are not going to jinx us."

"That's what you say but in the end my feelings always come back to bite us in the ass."

"Piper, how about we just enjoy tonight's festivities and tomorrow will see if something is going wrong with demon activity in the underworld. Maybe that's why you feel this way."

"Fine" Piper smiled as he turned a corner onto the next street. "You're right we should enjoy tonight and worry about this feeling tomorrow."

"Tomorrow"

"Yes tomorrow but we are going to have a wonderful even that we will never forget."

* * *

Melinda was bored out of her mind. She had studied everything that she needed to pass her any test that she was going to have to take for many years to come. Sighing she went to the kitchen and looked at her potion. She had added the last ingredient to the potion which was billings root but she had to wait for three hours before it was done. She also still had to wait until it cooled and test it on her dad before she knew if it worked or not.

"Maybe I'll call Prue" she thought to herself but realized that it was Friday night and she was probably off at the movies with some of her other friends. Sighing sadly she walked upstairs to grab another book when she heard the attic door creak open. She looked confused and scared as she walked up the stairs to the attic. Grabbing a potion from the table, she walked into the attic, battle stance ready to attack but soon realized that no one was in there.

"Okay invisible demon, warlock or any-other evil being in here; it's time to come out and get your ass kicked but in case you forgot, I'm the daughter of a charmed one." she yelled to the air only to be greeted by silence. She ran over to the open book and noticed that it was still in place and no one had even touched it.

"Not like they could anyone" she thought aloud as she flipped the book closed. She placed the potion next to the mixing table and went to walk back out the door. Before she got there she heard something rattle that made her stop in her tracks. Tuning around she again noticed that nothing was moving.

"Okay that's weird." she said as she moved towards the noise. She heard the noise again and looked up at a shelf and saw that the noise was coming from a box. Using her powers she telekinetically moved the box directly in front of her and grabbed the potion again, just for safety reasons. She looked in the box and realized that all that was in it was a Ouija board and a couple of old books.

She took out the Ouija board and placed it on the table. She hadn't seen the thing since she was little when her and Prue used it to contact dead spirits. Her mother quickly took it from them saying that they already had enough demons to worry about, they didn't need wandering ghosts added to the mix. She laughed as she placed the board back into the box and got up to walk away, but something hit her on the back of her heel. She turned around and saw the planchette on the floor at her foot.

Melinda picked up the pointer and placed it back in the box and used her powers to place the box back on the shelf. She turned to walk away again but as soon as she turned around the box fell to the floor with a crash, with the Ouija and pointer on top of each other. Melinda went back over to the board and picked it back up. She had been a witch long enough to know that someone was trying to reach her for help and she was obligated to help them.

She took the board back to her room and laid across the bed. Taking the planchette in her hands she looked at the board. Melinda didn';t know what she needed to ask but she had to start somewhere.

"Who are you; do I know you"

She jerked as her hands moved to the first letter on the board.

"…_Y…E…S"_

"Okay" she whispered. "Are you a friend or foe"

"…_F…R…I…E…N…D"_

"Duh Melinda" she laughed at herself as she thought about the next question. "It's not like they're going to tell you if they are evil or good. Next question, what do you need"

"…_H…E…L…P"_

"Gotcha, you need help. What kind of help do you need."

"…_D…A…N…G…E…R"_

"Who's in danger."

She watched as the pointer moved from the R to the other side of the board and landed on the L. She sucked in a breath as the pointer moved to the E and landed on the O. She jumped up from the bed and looked back on the board. Melinda shook her head at what the board had just told her. Her dad couldn't be in trouble, he just couldn't be because everything that they had just went through. The danger was supposed to be over, right.

She sat back down on the bed and grabbed the pointer in her hands once more. She had to know it whoever it was talking to her was right about her father being in danger.

"Are you sure, is my dad really in trouble." she asked to the surrounding air.

"…_Y…E…S"_

"But how-when, if I don't save him will he die."

"…_Y…E…S"_

Melinda could fell the tears well up in her eyes as she thought about her father being in trouble or worse yet dying. Even though she wanted to cry she knew that the spirit was telling her everything for a reason. She was the only one who was able to save her father and she was going to anything she could to save him.

"How do I save him"

"…_Y…E…A…R…B…O…O…K…S"_

She looked at the word that was just made and confusion covered her face. What did the spirit mean about year books. As she thought about it she realized that her mother had a box of high school year books in the attic.

"That's what they mean" she thought to herself as she left her room and ran to the attic. Spotting the box, she used her powers to move the box down from the shelf and opened the first one she saw from her mom's ninth grade year. She prayed to God that she would be able to find the answer before it was too late.

* * *

Thomas had just finished getting ready for dinner that was being served at his night tonight. The clock on the wall showed that it was twenty-five till eight o'clock and sat back on the chair to wait for Piper and Leo to arrive. Suddenly the doorbell rung and he got up from his chair to answer it. He smiled as he opened the door but the smile faded as soon as he saw who it was. What he saw was a man about his height dressed all in black with a hood over his head.

"What the hell do you want"

"I don't even get an hello, how rude is that."

"You're not supposed to be here; how the hell did you even get out." Thomas hissed as he backed away from the door and reached towards his ankle. He stopped when he felt something cold being pressed against his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the person hissed as they made their way further inside, gun still pressed to Thomas's head. "And as for me getting out you know how I hate tight spaces."

"What are you doing here Geoffrey."

"What I can't come see my own flesh and blood." the man laughed as he pushed Thomas in the house some more.

"We're not family, not after what you did" Thomas spat as he finally fell down into a chair with Geoffrey towering over him.

"Now I'm upset. I thought you were supposed to take my side but I guess not."

"Take your side" Thomas growled as he tried to stand up only to be pushed back down again. "How could I take your side when everything, all the evidence pointed to you."

"Innocent until proven guilty."

"That doesn't matter because you were proven guilty."

"Still" Geoffrey smiled as he got into Thomas's face. "You're surprised to take my side on everything. You did when you were younger."

"That was before you turned out to be a murderer" Thomas spat. "I don't have any ties to you anymore."

"It's sad you know when your very own brother turns against you." Geoffrey frowned as he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it behind his back. "After all those years of promising to always have my back, the world finally got to you I see."

"The world had nothing to do with it, it was you."

"True but you stopped caring a long time again; every since high school when you went to live with mom and stuck me with our alcoholic father. Tell me Thomas where was the protection then."

"I asked you to come with me but you said no. You can't blame me for-"

"Shut up" Geoffrey screamed as he hit Thomas with the side of his gun. "You knew our mother hated us because I wasn't as perfect as you. She didn't want me to screw up her perfect little life."

"That's not true"

"Yes it is and you know it. No matter what I did I couldn't make her happy and I like to believe that it's her fault that I turned out this way."

"Don't you dare blame our mother for the monster you became. She didn't tell you to stand outside that girl's apartment and watch her, follow her around like you were some lost puppy. She didn't place the knife in your hand when you kidnapped Katie and jabbed it into every piece of flesh you could found."

"That was fun too" Geoffrey laughed as showed Thomas what was behind his back. Thomas eyes widen when he saw that the object his brother was holding was a liquid filled syringe. His brother popped the cap of it and stuck it right into his neck. "But you know what will be more fun, doing the same lovely thing to Piper."

"What do you want with Piper." Thomas slurred as he tried to get up out of the chair but fell back down. Whatever his brother injected him with seemed to be taking effect quickly. "She done nothing-to you"

"But oh dear brother she has. I've been waiting all these years to have her and now you have given me the perfect opportunity."

"Why…you don't even know her"

"Oh the contrary Thomas I have known Piper since high school. See while you were off being class president off at the private academy I was in the another lowlife nerd at Baker high. During my time there I got to know Piper Halliwell on a more personal level."

"You're the freak after her…aren't you" replying softly as his eyelids began to close.

"Why yes I am and tonight, I will have her"

"You won't get away with this" Thomas said as he fell into the induced coma. He never heard he brother laugh at him nor felt himself being lifted from the chair onto the his brother's shoulders. He also never here his brother remark as he walked up the steps.

"Oh Thomas but I will if they think that I am you, remember we look exactly enough. I mean why wouldn't we; after all we are identical twins.

* * *

Ten minutes later Geoffrey came back downstairs wearing the clothes that his brother had on earlier. He walked past the hallway mirror and straighten up his dark hair that was neatly parted to the side just like his brother had always done. He smiled as he heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to answer it. On the other side was the woman that he loved and the man that he despised holding dishes full of food.

"Piper, Leo" sneering as Leo's name left his lips. "Come on in."

Piper and Leo walked into the house and Geoffrey quickly closed the door.

"Sorry we're late" Leo smiled as he looked around for the kitchen. "But we made a wrong turn and ended up at the wrong place."

"And because Leo was too stubborn to ask for directions we were late getting her" Piper added, smirking at her husband.

"Oh Piper you know how us men can be when it comes to asking for directions; we don't" Geoffrey laughed as he walked in the kitchen so Piper and Leo could put the food down.

"We brought lasagna, garlic bread, and a chocolate cake. I also brought a bottle of red wine that I got from my restaurant so you know it will be one of the best wines you ever tasted." Piper laughed as she sat the food on the table. "Hope your hungry."

"I am don't worry about it. How about I get some glasses and pour us some of this delicious wine and place the food into the oven to reheat it." Geoffrey smiled as he grabbed the bottle from the bag. He had the perfect outlet to get what he wanted; Piper. "You two can take a seat in the living room and I bring it out to you."

"Well the lasagna should be reheated at 400 degrees for about ten minutes and then it will be hot enough to eat."

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to mess up the delicious mean that you took your time to create" he replied as he then grabbed the wrapped food from the table also. "Please go have a seat. You've had a hard day and it's the least that I can do."

"Okay" Leo replied as he grabbed Piper's hand and lead her out of the kitchen, both unaware of the present danger that was ahead of them.

* * *

I hope you liked the twist that I put in there. I got this idea from a movie I saw a long time ago and thought I use it in my story. Next chapter you will find out who was the mysterious person that has been trying to save Leo all along and someone gets shot. 


	16. Lighting Strikes

Summary: I know all you readers probably hate me because I take so long putting up chapters but as of right now I work all the time and I am currently going to summer school so please don't hate me; much. Anyways here is the lastest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it because it will be a shame if you don't

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**

**Lighting Strikes**

**

* * *

**He walked into the kitchen and found three wine glasses in the cabinet. He smiled as he popped open the bottle and pour equal amounts into the glasses. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small package filled with white powder. He poured it into one of the glasses and made sure that he placed it in a recognizable place so that it wouldn't get mixed in the process 

Geoffrey walked back into the living room and found Piper and Leo engaged into deep conversation. He cleared his throat to get their attention and smiled as he looked at the supposedly happy couple.

"I've got the wine." he replied as he placed the tray down on the table and handed Piper her glass. He then handed Leo his glass and picked the final glass for himself as he sat back down. He watched as Piper just swirled her wine in the glass before sitting it back down on the table. He smiled as Leo brought his glass to his lips and sampled a small portion from his glass.

"Wow Piper" sipping from his wine glass before it sitting in down on the table and smiling too. "You're right, this is a great tasting wine; don't you like it"

"Oh it's not that, I just never make it a habit to drink anything before I have had dinner."

"Well the food should be done in a matter of minutes so why don't we talk about something."

"Alright" Piper smiled. "What inspired you to become a cop?"

Geoffrey tensed up at the question as he sat back in the chair. He hadn't expected them to ask that question but if he didn't want them to be suspicious, he had to play it off.

"My dad actually was in the force so I decided to follow in his footsteps" he lied as he grabbed his glass again. "You know the old saying right; like father like son."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Leo laughed. "My sons are taking after their old man too."

"Oh they are and what exactly are they doing."

"Teaching seminars" Piper replied quickly. "They want to be teachers like their father."

"Teachers huh, well the world could use more teachers." Geoffrey smiled as the oven timer went off. He got up to go remove the food from the even and ten minutes later, the threesome had taken their seats down in their chair and was eating their food.

Geoffrey watched closely as Piper sipped from her wine glass during the entire meal. He knew that he put enough sleeping powder into her glass to put her sleep in a matter of minutes but since she had been taking her time drinking it he didn't know how long it would take.

He smiled at how beautiful she looked, earrings dangling from her ears sparkling like the stars in the night sky. How her smile radiated the room or the way she laughed at all his comments. Anger filled his soul, however, every time she looked at Leo or smiled in his direction. He couldn't wait to get rid of the bastard and make her entirely his.

* * *

Leo noticed during the meal at the way Thomas was looking at Piper. Now he realized that Piper was an attractive woman who got plenty stares from other men but the way Thomas was looking at her was different. There was something different in his eyes whenever he looked in her direction.

It wasn't just during the meal however that he noticed that something was off about Thomas it started as soon as he walked into the door. His voice seemed to be a little deeper and he could have sworn that when Thomas said his name there was angry tone behind it. He also noticed that his appearance seemed different. His hair was just a little bit longer and a little bit darker than it was a week ago.

One thing that struck Leo as strange as the story he told them about why he decided to become a cop. Upon meeting Thomas, he had told Leo a completely different story.

_Flashback_

_Leo and Thomas were standing inside the kitchen after he had almost been killed in the explosion with a scared look on his face. He had almost lost his life and if it weren't for someone who seemed determine to save him, he would be dead right now. _

_Thomas could tell that Leo was probably shaken from his near brush with death so he decided to make his questioning short. Five minutes later he had asked all the questions that he needed and decided that it was best if he went ahead on to the station._

"_Thanks" Leo smiled at him as they made there way out of the kitchen._

"_Just doing my job."_

"_Well you're doing a great job, you've been such a great help."_

"_You wanna know why I became a detective"_

"_Because of the free donuts" Leo laughed._

"_Well there's that" laughing as he hit Leo's shoulder. "But because my mom inspired too. She always knew that I had a knack for helping people with no expectation of anything in return. I followed her p on that and I can say that I love what I do and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that your family stays safe."_

"_I know you will" Leo responded as they made their way out of the kitchen._

_End of flashback._

Now Leo thought about that and wondered if Thomas was telling the truth that morning or not. It was hard to establish what was really going on but Leo had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

Piper watched her husband during the meal and saw how closely he was watching Thomas as if he was seeing something that she wasn't. She wondered if he were watching Thomas because of his behavior that he was displaying or simply out of pure jealousy. She had become aware that Thomas had been staring at her adoringly throughout the entire evening.

The staring hadn't bothered her in the beginning but now, now, she could feel his gazing eyes burning holes into her head. She tried her best to ignore it but every time she glanced in his direction, he was looking directly at her.

Another thing that made Piper a little quiet for the meal, she was having trouble staying awake. Every since dinner started she had become more tired than she had ever been. It seemed to become greater every time she sipped from her wine, even if she was drinking small sips. It had come to a point where she had stopped drinking it, thinking that if she had anymore she would pass out right into her dinner.

She breathed deeply when Thomas sat up from the chair and offered to take their dishes to the kitchen. Leo had offered to go with him but he quickly dismissed the idea, saying that it was his home and he should do all the work. Even though she could see the two men's lips moving it was as if no sound was coming out of their mouths. Finally, Leo walked over to her and help her from the table; worry evident in his eyes.

"Honey are you okay"

"Um, what" Piper stuttered, as she grabbed his hand firmly, looking closely at his lips trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Are you okay" he asked again, more concern in his voice.

"Oh…Leo I'm fine" she smiled as they walked to the living and sat down. "Don't worry so much about me"

"Can't help it, old habits die hard."

"Ha" she laughed as she leaned forward to kiss him. They were soon interrupted by a scowling Geoffrey who had a tray of coffee and cake. Piper and Leo pulled apart slightly embarrassed that they had been making out in the man's home.

"Sorry" Piper smirked as she grabbed Leo's hand and pulled them down to the couch. "We were-"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. I mean after all you're gorgeous, beautiful and any man would be crazy not to want to kiss you every chance he got.

Piper couldn't help but blushed as Thomas spoke those words to her and she couldn't help but laugh inwardly as she felt Leo's hands grip tightly around hers. She could easily tell that he was getting jealous but she couldn't be mad because she loved when he was jealous.

"Thank you Thomas" Piper replied as she grabbed the coffee from the table, the drowsiness returning once again and she knew that she desperately needed the caffeine.

* * *

Melinda frantically looked through the fallen box in hopes of finding whatever the spirit was trying to tell her in order to save her father. Finally, she found the yearbook they were talking about. She flipped it open and noticed that it belonged to her mother from her senior year in high school. The book was extremely thick and consisted of more than five-hundred pages.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what I'm looking for she yelled to the empty room, hoping for an answer? Suddenly, the book fell out of her hands and landed on the floor. The pages magically started to turn by themselves until it landed on a page in the middle of the book. Picking up the book, she noticed that it was a picture of her mother sitting in the school library. Taking a closer look, she also noticed someone in the corner of the picture was looking directly at her; as if they were some sort of daze. She could tell that the person was a man and if she paid closer attention, she had a strange feeling that this person was familiar. Looking down at the bottom of the picture, she saw the name of the mysterious person watching her mother and the name of the young man shocked her.

Geoffrey Martin

She was so shocked that the book dropped from her hands and onto the floor again. She suddenly realized that the reason the man looked so familiar was that he looked like Detective Martin. She had always believed that there was something strange and suspicious about him and now she had proof. Thomas was after her mother and had tried to kill her father as well. Melinda picked up the book and as soon as her hands touched it, she was thrown into a series of premonitions.

Premonition

_A seventeen-year-old Piper was standing beside her locked, grabbing her books out of it. She grunted when she was suddenly pushed to the ground by blonde hair girl who was surrounded by a group of girls. They all laughed when Piper hit the floor, dropping all of her stuff and stepping all over it._

"_Oh sorry Pepper didn't see you there," the blonde haired girl laughed._

"_That's okay Missy, nobody does" she sighed as she gathered her things up from the floor. The girls just laughed some more as they all walked away, leaving Piper to pick up the remainder of her things. _

"_So they get you too huh"_

_Piper turned around to see a young man standing behind her giving her one of her fallen books. She had recognized him from around the school but she had never talked to him before and at the moment, she didn't feel like talking to anyone._

"_All the time" she grumbled as she placed some books back into her locker and closed it. "Most of the time I just ignore it but I really hate them sometimes."_

"_I know the feeling" he smiled at her, his own braces showing. "They pick on me all the time just because I'm good at science"_

"_That's right, you were in the newspaper. You won the science fair didn't you?"_

"_Yeah I did, but I don't like to brag. My name's Geoffrey Martin but you can call me Jeff."_

"_Piper Halliwell" she smiled as the pair of them shook hands. _

"_I know who you are, I mean from around school." Jeff smiled back as he reluctantly let go of her hand. He had been waiting to talk to her for so long and he was glad he finally was talking to her._

"_I bet you have, nobody around here likes me."_

"_I like you and if you want, we could hang out sometimes"_

_Piper thought about it and smiled at the idea. She could use another friend in the school and it would be nice to get of the house with Phoebe and Prue arguing all the time. "Yeah, that would be nice."_

"_Great because I know a great place we could go for a burger."_

_Piper was once again standing at her locker placing books inside of it. Missy and her group of friends weren't around and she was glad that nobody was going to bother her today. As she closed her locker, she jumped when she turned around to see Jeff standing beside her, black box in hand._

"_Oh hey Jeff" Piper stuttered as she tried to regain her breath._

"_Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he smiled back. "It's just, you look so beautiful standing there I didn't want to disturb you"_

"_Its okay" Piper replied back with a forced smile. She wouldn't admit it aloud but sometimes Jeff said things that creeper her out sometimes even if it was something nice. "What's in the box?"_

"_This, this is a gift for you"_

_Before Piper could say anything else, Jeff threw the box into her hands and watched as she opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a gold bracelet that was covered in X's and O's symbols for hugs and kisses. _

"_Is this real"_

"_Yes it is" Jeff grinned as he grabbed it from Piper's hand and grabbed her wrist to put it on her. "Spent two hundred bucks, but you're worth it"_

"_Two hundred dollars" Piper shrieked as she immediately tried to take the bracelet off. She couldn't believe that he would spend that much money for somebody he considered a friends. "Why would you buy this for me?"_

"_Because Piper, I wanted to tell you that I think you're an amazing girl and I was hoping if you would go steady with me."_

"_Steady"_

"_Yeah, I mean we already like each other so we should make it official and this bracelet will let everyone know that we're going study."_

_Piper took the bracelet from her hands and placed it back in Jeff's hand. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she watched his happy expression change to a very confused one._

"_Piper what-"_

"_I can't take this bracelet Geoffrey." Piper sighed. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she couldn't lead him on any more than she had, even if it was unintentional. She had no romantic feelings towards him and he needed to know up front. _

"_Why"_

"_Because, I just…I don't like you in the same way you like me."_

"_You don't" _

"_Don't get me wrong, you're a great person and you're very smart guy but I don't think I like you like that." Piper tried to explain to the boy in front of her who looked like he was close to tears. "I hope we can still be friends."_

_Before she could say anything else, two lips pressed against hers as her body slammed into her locker. She couldn't breathe as the hands moved from her shoulders and moved down to her hips, pressing her even harder against the lockers. Using all her strength, she lifter her hand and slapped Jeff hard across his face, causing him to pull away from her in pain._

"_What the hell are you doing" she spat as she started to walk away from him._

"_I was trying to show you how right we are for each other Piper. I wanted you to feel the connection we have like I feel it."_

"_I don't want to be with you"_

"_Don't say that," Jeff yelled as he banged his fist against some unknown lockers. "You love me."_

"_Love you, I barely even know you"_

"_Love knows no time limits, you know that" He replied as he started to walk towards her. She could see the angry in his eyes and Piper wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She started to run down the hallway and disappeared from sight with the only sounds she could hear were Geoffrey screaming out vulgar things at her._

"_You will be mine one day Piper Halliwell," he screamed as she ran out of sight._

"_I'm taking back what's mine" was all he yelled as he pulled the trigger of the gun. _

_Leo tried to say something but before he could, a bullet ripped through his stomach. He could feel his body falling to the ground and soon another bullet entered him as well, straight into his chest._

_Laughter filled the room as Leo finally fell to the ground, almost symmetrically beside Piper. He felt a foot hit him forcefully into his stomach and as the clock in the room struck nine, another bullet struck him._

Melinda pulled out of the premonition in tears. She couldn't believe that someone her family had trusted was nothing more than an insane monster. Running downstairs, she picked up the phone and started dialing her mother's and father's cell phones.

"Come on pick-up dammit" she screamed when she received no answer to neither of them. She continued to cry as she cried out to the sky for her brothers to come before she realized that they couldn't hear her. She started to run back upstairs and try to scary for her parents when she passed by the grandfather clock. Her heart leaped into her throat as the numbers on the clock ticked showing her the time. Melinda realized that she only had one minute to save both her parents before it was too late.

* * *

He patiently watched as the couple sipped their coffee. He could tell that the sleeping tranquilizer he placed in Piper's coffee was starting to mix with the one he had given her recently. It was only a matter of time before she would soon be in a dead sleep and he could have her all to himself.

Leo had been watching his wife as well slowly drink her coffee and could tell something was wrong with her. Her skin had suddenly turned pale and her eyes were beginning to droop as if she was fighting sleep. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until nine. He concluded that she was in fact tired and maybe they needed to call it a night. He started to tell her that they should get going when she suddenly dropped her coffee cup.

"Piper are you okay" Leo asked his sickly looking wife. The cup had hit the table and she appeared to be shaking. He got up from his seat and stood directly in front of her, offering his hand, which she took.

Piper looked at her husband with confused eyes as she held onto his hand and started to pull herself up. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her and she had no idea what it was.

"I'm not ok-" Piper started to say as she pulled her body closer to Leo's body. Before she could pull away to walk, she suddenly collapsed back into Leo's arms; her eyes now officially closed.

"Oh my God, call an ambulance." Leo screamed as he watched Piper fall into his arms. Panic overtook Leo as he watched his wife fall into his arms and began ordering Geoffrey around in order to get help for soon. He placed her on the floor and pressed two fingers against her neck to make sure she was still breathing.

"Thank God" he whispered as he felt a pulse. He turned around to see Geoffrey still standing in the same spot as before with his hand behind his back. "Did you call for help?"

"That won't be necessary" Jeff smiled as he pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it directly at Leo. "I already know what's wrong with her."

"Thomas, what are you doing?"

"Taking back what belongs to me"

Leo gasped at the realization of what Thomas was saying to him. He had done something to Piper, made her sick because he was the one who was after her along. "You're the one who's been stalker her."

"Stalking in such a harsh word don't you think? I like to think it's more of the lines of an admiration observer."

"What did you do to her?" Leo yelled at Jeff as he bent back down towards Piper.

"Just slipped a few tranquilizers in her drink." Jeff laughed as he cocked the trigger of the gun. He loved the adrenaline rush that flowed through his body as Leo began to shake right in front of him. "It was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Why"

"Because she was mine first" Jeff yelled. "She was mine and I want her back."

"You can't have her," Leo snarled as he fist balled up beside his body. He knew he was no match for a gun but he wasn't going to give up the love his life without a fight, no matter the cost."

"You can't stop me"

"Wanna bet."

Without warning, Leo rushed towards Thomas fast, throwing the man off his feet. He swung his fist and felt it connect with Jeff's face but soon felt a fist hit his stomach. The two men continued to fight when Jeff pushed Leo off him with a strong force. He fell to the floor hard right beside Piper but soon sat up again.

"Give it up"

"Never. I'm taking back what's mine" was all he yelled as he pulled the trigger of the gun.

Leo tried to say something but before he could, a bullet ripped through his stomach. He could feel his body falling to the ground and soon another bullet entered him as well, straight into his chest.

Laughter filled the room as Leo finally fell to the ground, almost symmetrically beside Piper. He felt a foot hit him forcefully into his stomach and as the clock in the room struck nine, another bullet struck him.

He watched as the other man stepped over his bleeding body and bent down to pick up his wife; throwing her violently over his shoulder. Leo wanted to say something but the taste of metal was the only thing inside his mouth. The only thing he could whisper was Piper's names as she was taken away from him for what would be the very last time.

* * *

Once again I put Leo's life on the line and Piper got kidnapped, not bad for a cliff hanger but don't worry; both of them will not die. I'm not saying that one won't die, I'm just saying they both won't die. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can I promise and once again, I hoped you enjoyed it. Only two more chapters and the next chapter is

Help From Beyond


	17. Destiny Unfulfilled

Summary: I am so sorry about the lack of updates but you see it wasn't my fault; okay it wasn't entirely my fault. First I've had to deal with school and working all the damn time and then my computer went and had a heart attack on my and I had to ship it off to get fixed. Last but not least I lost my internet connection and had to wait till I got a new router shipped to me and that had to wait until I had the money to pay for a new one. But all that behind me, I sat my ass down in front of my computer putting off school work and typed this chapter like my life depended on it and I must say it came out rather well. Hope you all enjoy and have a good day.

* * *

Destiny Unfulfilled

* * *

She knew it was too late. She could tell by the way the air smelled when she projected into the house. The smell of freshly shed blood was the first scent that hit her nose and she knew it was coming from her father.

Melinda ran from what appeared to be the kicten and straight into the living room where she soon saw him; on the floor covered in blood.

"Dad" she screamed as she immediately ran up to him. Placing his head in her lap, she placed two fingers on his neck and prayed for a pulse that she found but it was weak and faint; barely even there at all.

"Dad, can you hear me?" she cried out to him, cursing herself quietly for not coming sooner. She had called everyone she could but nobody seemed to hear her because no one answered her cry. She then recently remember about her astral projection and quickly concentrated on being with Leo and after a few seconds she was there, at the house with him; but it was too late. Her mom was no where in site and the damage had already been done.

"Dad" she cried one last time before she placed her head onto his bloody chest.

"Mel"

She jerked her head up with a snap as she looked at her father who had just opened his eyes and staring right at her. "Dad, I'm here"

"How did you get-?"

"I astral projected here" she replied as she grabbed a coat from the chair in front of her and placed it on Leo's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. It was still coming flowing out hard and steady and Melinda knew that wasn't a good sign.

"You have…to go and find Piper…Thomas took her" he stuttered as he tried to breathe. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he was having trouble breathing. His taste buds were filled with a metallic taste of iron and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Dad I know, but I have to get you to the hospital before it's too late"

"It is too late" he gasped back as he squeezed her hand, tears falling from his own eyes. It wasn't supposed to end this way but he could his essence was starting to disappear and he knew he didn't have much longer. He had to say goodbye and soon. "Go find your mother."

"Dad it's not to late, I can save you"

"Mel"

"I can, I know I can" she cried to her father. Her mind raced trying to figure out what to do then she remembered her potion. She figured that now would be a good as time as any to test it out and knew she needed help fast. She laid Leo's head down gently and got up to grab the phone but as soon as she felt her body get up, she could feel her real body trying to pull her back.

"No, no, no" she screamed but it wasn't enough because the next thing she knew she was on the floor of the attic. She quickly got up from the floor and went over to the book of shadows and soon found a spell that might help her heal her father.

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up these gifts to share, switch our powers through the air. I call on a power of another, switch my powers with my brother's."

She could feel the power be suck out of her and she felt something else entering her body as well. She suddenly could feel a burst of power flowing through her as her body separated into a million white and blue orbs.

"Potion, vial, cork" she called out and immediately the potion that she had been working on all night was vial right in her hand, a trick she had seen her brothers use a thousand times before. Melinda concentrated hard on her father and was immediately orbed back to Thomas's house but she noticed somebody else standing over her father.

"Get away from him" she hissed causing him to turn around and look at her, fear in his eyes.

"What…how did you get here?" he asked her, fear evident in his voice. He could feel his whole body shaking and started to move away from the pissed off girl.

"You're worst nightmare" she screamed as she raised up her hand, preparing to throw him across the room. Before she could however a small voice filled the room causing her to frown at what it said.

"Mel, don't do it. It's not what it looks like"

"What"

"It's not how it seems" the voice whispered again. She looked around the room and noticed that nobody was there beside her, Thomas and her father. Bending down, she heard her father still breathing and realized that he didn't have much time. She opened the wounded man's mouth; pouring the potion into it. Just as she intended, the blood seemed to stop pouring as soon as she got him to swallow it. She raised her hands to heal him when a click of gun caught her attention.

"I don't know what you are but the police are on their way" Thomas whispered as he walked back up to Melinda and Leo.

"Please, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with if you think a gun can stop me." she smirked as she stood up.

"What"

"And it doesn't matter because when the police get here I'm going to tell them what you've been doing, what you done Thomas or should I call you Jeff."

"My name's not Jeff, it's Thomas" Thomas whispered and then lowered his gun. His brother was the one who caused this and now everyone believed that he was the perpetrator.

"What"

"Jeff is my brother, my twin brother and he's the one who's been after your mother; not me"

Melinda gasped at what she heard but then suddenly remembered she had to heal her father. Seeing the gun was lowered, she knelt back down and placed her hands over her father's chest and prepared to heal the wounds. She had seen her Aunt and brothers heal before and knew that the trigger was love. Thinking about all the love she harbored for her father, she soon felt the power building inside her.

Suddenly, a glow illuminated from her hands and seemed to grow brighter and brighter till white light was the only thing that could be seen in the room. Thomas eyes widen in shock as he looked upon the girl who had light shining from her hands. When the light began to disappear he looked to see girl's head in her father's chest sobbing uncontrollably.

"Melinda"

"It's too late" she cried as she looked back up at him.

"What?" he asked confused, not knowing what was going on.

"He's dead, I was too late"

He opened his mouth to say something else when sirens were heard in the outside his house. He opened the door just in time for the paramedics to come inside the house and wheeled directly to Leo. Policemen soon followed and he was so caught up in giving out orders to them that he missed when the paramedics announced that Leo was DOA.

Dead on arrival.

He watched them place him on the stretcher and take him out of the house, a tearful young girl never leaving his side. "I may not know who you really are" he thought to himself as he got inside on of the squad cars himself, "but believe me, I intend to find out"

* * *

He knew he was dead, again. He could just feel it and this time he felt angry about it. Before he was calm, thinking that it was always his time but now; now he couldn't help but feel angry that Melinda had to watch him die like that. It wasn't fair he thought to himself as he looked around and realized that he was once again in the plane that he had been on twice before, this time no was there with him. 

Leo couldn't help but he found himself screaming to the air around him. He could feel the anger building inside of him as he dropped to his knees and began to cry. He wanted to go back, be his family but he knew it was too late; he was already pronounced dead.

"God Leo, when did you become such a pessimist?"

Leo looked up and noticed that somebody was in the room with him now. He recognized the face of the person standing across from him and couldn't help but gasp.

"What…are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"But you're dead"

"So are you but yet here we are?" they laughed at the shocked Leo.

"Is this some kind of joke, what are you really doing here?"

"I'm doing what I did for your wife all those years ago, I'm saving your life"

"And how are you going to save my life Cole?"

"With the help of a few other friends, I'm going to help you fight the Elders." Cole smiled again as he held out his hand and linked it with Leo's before he had a chance to protest. Suddenly, in bright flash of light, the two of them disappeared and the next thing Leo saw was place that was completely white; a place that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"What are we doing here?" Leo asked Cole who just walked until he was in front of a pair of doors. He pushed opened the doors and walked inside and Leo did nothing but follow him. He walked into a room that was filled with other Elders sitting around a table who immediately gasped when they saw the two of them enter the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leo heard a voice scream who he recognized as Odin.

"Like I told Leo here, I'm here to help him fight for his life." Cole growled in return. "And that life doesn't include living it with the Elders."

"You got that right" another familiar voice yelled out into the room. Leo recognized that voice immediately and tears began to sprain from his eyes. He turned around to see someone he hadn't seen in fifteen years, someone he watched die right before his eyes and knew he would live with that image for the rest of his life standing right because a woman with flowing raven hair.

"Chris" he whispered as he walked over to the figure and pulled him into a hug. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah dad, it's really me" he whispered back as he allowed his father to hug him, embracing it for all that it was worth.

* * *

Her head was pounding. It felt as if two drummers would beating her brain on both sides; neither wanting to stop the banging. She tried to open her eyes, the pain only intensifying as she did so but she was soon able to see what was in front of her. At first, her vision was blurry but over time she was able to see more clearly and remember the events from the previous moments. 

"Oh my God, Leo" was the first thing she said as she tried to move her hands to sit herself up but realized quickly that her hands were handcuffed to the bed.

"Still calling for Leo I see"

He hadn't known how long she had been out but he knew that she wouldn't be out long because the tranquilizer he gave her was only mild. He watched as she opened her beautiful eyes which soon were filed with remembrance of tonight's events. He got up from his corner and began to walk over to the bed but soon stopped when she finally spoke.

"Don't you dare speak his name you bastard" Piper hissed as him as she tried to move her hands again but to no avail, she was stuck.

"It doesn't matter if I say his name or not" Jeff laughed as he walked over to the bed again. He had been waiting for this moment forever, the day when he would finally take Piper as his.

"And why is that"

"Because last time I checked, he was dead."

Tears immediately began to fall from her eyes as she heard the words Thomas was speaking to her. The words Leo and dead swirled around her head and she looked up at the man with anger in her eyes. She wouldn't believe that her husband was dead, not again; he had promised to never leave her.

"You're lying."

"That's what you think." Jeff laughed again. "but as I recall you had already passed out from the wine that I spiked so you have no clue that I pulled out my brother's gun and pointed it directly at Leo. You have no idea how he tried to fight me but as usual, he was too weak and I shot him. I shot him three times Piper and oh, you should him fall to the floor like the pathetic person he was; it was beautiful."

"Stop it" she hissed at him, trying to block out everything he was telling her. She cringed at every word he was saying and she tried not to believe it but she couldn't help it. She could feel it, she couldn't feel Leo connected to her anymore.

"But I'm not finished because you see Piper after I shot him I watched as the blood poured out of him like a fountain and it was one of the best sights that I have ever seen."

"Why would you do this to me, why?"

"Because I wanted to take back what was mine, I had you first and you should have been mine."

"What are you talking about first?" Piper asked confused. "I just met you"

"Oh Piper, don't tell me you forgot who I was. I was the first person that saw you as a human being at that hellhole called Baker High and now you pretend not to remember me. Piper that just hurts."

"Thomas I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe you're just con-"

"I am not confused" he yelled at her, finally walking over to the bed so she could see his face. "And I am not Thomas."

"Then who are you"

"My name is Geoffrey , Piper and you should already know that by now but no matter, I will make you remember me. One way or another" and without another word he left Piper alone in the room and headed out the door.

* * *

"Chris I can't believe it's really you." 

"Yes dad it's really me and I'm here to help you fight to go back home."

"We both want you to go back home."

"Prue-"

"Hey Leo long time no see." she smiled as he let go of Chirs and wrapped his arms around her. The last time he was in her presense was when she had saved him from dying not to long ago and now it appeared that she was doing the same thing again.

"What are you doing here." Leo smiled as she let go of him and made her way to stand beside Cole.

"I'm here as backup for Chris and they demon thug here."

"You know I could be seriously offended by that." Cole scoffed only to be punched in the arm by the ex Charmed one.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing here, what are any of you doing here." Odin screamed again acknowledging the new presense of the people in the room who all rolled their eyes at him and ignored them, some looking at the Elder with disgust in his eyes.

"You know why we're here Odin, don't play stupid" Chris sneered as he walked in front of his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"An Elder that doesn't know anything, some things never change" Cole laughed as he sat down in the chair at the end of the table, placing his feet on the table."

"Remove your feet from the table" Odin spat, knocking Cole's feet off the table. "You have five seconds to explain what you are doing here along with why this demon is here."

"I would like to know that too, if you don't mind" Leo finally said, joining into the conversation; still confused about what was going on.

"Well Dad, all you have to do is ask Odin; he's the one behind everything."

"Chris, what are you talking about."

"What you're son is trying to tell you is that the Elder's sat this whole thing up. It was there way of getting you back into their ranks."

"No…you're lying; the Elders wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what dad; try to make you choose between them and you're family. They've done it before and they would do it again, wouldn't you."

Leo waited for Odin to say something about the accusations that slung against him. Tell him that it was all lies but the more he wanted to hear it the more he realized that Cole and Chris were right. The elders were so desperate to have him back that they went as far as to put his family in danger.

"You bastard" he finally yelled as he lunged towards the robed Elder only to be pulled by Cole who really didn't want to hold him back but knew that he had too; he didn't want to be thrown out.

"Leo calm down-" Prue tried to say only to be cut off by an upset Leo

"You want me to calm down, my wife could be dead because of you" he screamed again only to continued to be held back by Cole.

"Leo, I assure you that Piper isn't in any real danger"

"He drugged her and he took her-"

"She's a Charmed One and he's human. I pretty sure that she can handle herself."

"That's not the point, my father is dead because of you and my mother could die as well."

"We need Leo-"

"What about free will and all that other crap you preach about." Cole interrupted. "What about letting magical creatures decide what side they want to fight on and not interfering in their lives. How can you teach one thing and practice another because if you ask me, you're being a hypocrite."

"It's not like that" Odin sighed as he walked over to Leo who was still being held back by Cole. "We are only doing what needs to be done for the greater good."

"Greater good, you sound like Gideon"

"I am nothing like that Elder-"

"Oh really because he wanted to kill my brother because he thought of him as a threat." Chris scoffed as he did his infamous eye roll. "And you killed my father for the concept of the greater good so it looks to me that the two of you are in the same category."

"Leo please listen to me." Odin pleaded again. "You were one of the best that we ever had and to lose you, well it was a major lost for us. Do you know how many other white lighters we lost because they fell in love too. Hundreds gave up their powers because they wanted to be just like you. We figured that if we could get you back, on our side, then the others would see that leaving was the wrong decision and come back."

"You think that's a good enough reason for what you did" Leo hissed, "why didn't you just ask, I could've-"

"And have you refuse like many times before."

"But it would have been my choose, not yours and instead of asking me you put my entire family in danger all for your sake. How dare you?"

"It's for the greater good Leo." a familiar voice called out to the crowd of people. They all turned around to see a brown skinned woman with long locks of black hair down her back. Leo immediately recognized her as the same woman that came to take him away all those years ago.

"It's an angel of destiny."

"Please, call me Nala and I am not hear to discuss matters with any of you only Leo."

"But why me, I thought that I was going to be happy seeing my children grow up and growing old with my wife. It was what I was promised and now you're saying that I can't have that."

"Leo I know you must be devastated but please-"

"No I'm mad, I'm pissed off that you keep taking me away from my family. I gave up everything to be with them and not it feels like it did no good because you still keep interfering. Why won't you leave me alone."

"Because your families life depends on your death." Nala finally said causing Leo to look back up at her in shock as well as every one else in the room.

"What-"

"Leo it was never your destiny to become an Elder but it was never your destiny to stop being a white lighter either. You were always destined to, however, marry Piper and conceive the magical children but at a cost." she smiled as she walked closer to him. "You lost your path and because of it there wasn't a choice in the matter at hand, you had to die just not how we expected."

"I don't understand, what do you mean."

"She means" Prue sighed as she grabbed her brother-n-laws hand and pulled him into a loving hug. "That you have to die in order to became a white lighter again."

"But why do I need to be a white lighter again."

"because you have a destiny to fulfill. The underworld has mobilized once again and this time it will be your children going into the battle, the new power of three and they will need someone to teach them the proper ways of fighting evil."

"But they already have Piper, Paige and Phoebe; they don't need me."

"They may have them but they don't have your knowledge, wisdom nor do they have healing powers of a true white lighter."

"But Chris and Wyatt-"

"As well as Paige are half white lighters, I know but that isn't enough. What happens when they are hurt and cannot heal another, they are not self healing you know. They need you to do this, you need to do this for yourself to fulfill your purpose."

"But what about Piper, I don't want to leave her or the kids; I can't do that to them."

"Who said anything about leaving them" Nala smiled as she reached down into the satchel that was connected to her belt and blew a sandy white powder in his face. Everyone in the room watched as Leo closed his eyes and fell to the floor, smile plastered onto his face."

"What did you do to him." Cole sneered as he tried to grab his once brother and law from the floor only to be pulled back by Chris.

"She put him to sleep to help him with the transition."

"So he really is dead."

"You know what they say about the my family; we never stay dead for long." Chris smiled as he pulled Cole farther away from his father's body and couldn't help but shed a tear as Nala bent down and grabbed Leo's hand, disappear in a ball of sun yellow light nodding at two fellow elder's to follow her.

"I can't believe it, you bastards won again." Cole sneered as he watched Odin disappear along with the female elder intowe with the angel of destiny.

"They didn't win Cole, he had to do this because his family's life depends on it." Prue smirked as she walked over to Cole and grabbed his hand. "Our family's life depends on it."

"If you say so."

"And thanks"

"For what"

"For telling me about the vision plane, for letting me contact Phoebe and warning her what was about to happen."

"It was nothing." Cole smiled as he ran an hand across her cheek and kissed it. "They were my family once too and I just wanted to help out one last time."

"It still meant a lot to me, just like you mean a lot to me."

"Can we please go" Chris finally scowled as he pulled the two apart and away from each other. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it ever since Cole was released from purgatory and slowly started liking his aunt. Sure, they still fought like cats and dogs but the attraction was still there and very much mutual. Chris sighed as they didn't pay him much attention and continued to touch each so instead of watching he decided to leave and ponder what was going to happen to his mother and father.

* * *

See I didn't kill Leo off entirely, I could never do that and I hope you liked how I brought everyone back for an appearance and created a relationship between Prue and Cole. Don't know why I did but I did. I think it's because I saw "The Good, The Bad, and The Cursed" the other day and I love the part where they are pressed up against the wall together. Oh well, I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and it will probably be my next to last chapter. 

Next Chapter: Letting the Pieces Fall in Place

Peace Out,

Ricka


	18. And It All Falls Down

**Summary: I know, you are probably freaking out because I actually updated a new chapter to this story. Well let the freak out continue because I actually had free time on my hands and I figured the best thing to do would be to do another chapter. So sorry I didn't update sooner but my muse left me for someone else, gave me two weeks notice though, and it took me a while to find another one but alas I did and this one is doing quite well. I may even extend their contract. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't worry it isn't the last, my muse made sure of that. So go forth, read, and enjoy what I have brought to the masses.**

**Disclaimer: I know that it's been a while but I just want to inform you all that I do not own Charmed. If I did I wouldn't be working in retail because I absolutely hate it but it pays the bills so what can you do. Anyways on with the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: And It All Falls Down.**

* * *

The ride to the hosptial was silent as Mel held her father's dead hand. The paramedics gave her apolegic looks but she ignored them all. She didn't want their pity or their apologies, she wanted her father back but she knew that she couldn't get that option. He was dead and it was all Jeff's fault and it wouldn't be long before she made him pay.

The feeling of a paramedic's hand on her shoulder was enough to bring her out of her thoughts. Melinda looked up to see that they were at the hospital but at the coroner's office instead, knowing that they needed a real doctor to pronounce a person dead before the police officially could. She hadn't even jumped out of the ambulance yet when she Thomas standing far off in the distance looking at her.

"Miss Halliwell I need to talk to you." he softly said to her as she climbed out of the ambulance.

"I don't have time for this Detective, I need to find my mother."

"I know that and I want to help you but first you have to tell me what I need to know."

"The only thing you need to know is that if your brother has harmed my mother I won't be the only one going to a funeral."

"Please let me help you."

"Go away" she sneered as she made her way towards the building wanting nothing more to do with him or his crazy family she tried to ignore him but before she could, his hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Let me go you bastard." she screamed only to have him pull tighter and drag her off but not before he flipped his badge to the one remaining paramedics who was sitting in the ambulance waiting for his partner to come back.

"Melinda let me-"

"I said let me go!" Melinda screamed again as the rear view mirror on the right side of the patrol car suddenly blew up. A scared Thomas immediately let go of Mel's wrist as he ducked for cover. The sound of the second window blowing enough was heard as the sight of blue and white lights suddenly appeared in front of him and disappeared. Thomas got back on his feet only to see the body of Melinda had also disappeared from sight.

"What the hell are you?" was all he whispered as he walked towards the patrol car and called for back-up. He didn't know what he were Melinda had gone but he knew that she would have to go home eventually and he would be there waiting on her.

* * *

Piper watched as "Jeff" walked out of the room leaving her alone again. She had no idea who the man was but she couldn't help but feel as though she knew him somehow. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember exactly where she knew the man from when it suddenly hit her.

"_So they get you too huh?"_

"_I know who you are, I mean from around school."_

"_My name's Geoffrey Marti but you can call me Jeff." _

Her stomach turned as memories of Jeff flooded her memory all the way to the last day that she saw Jeff. After he tried to hurt her she had immediately ran home to tell Grams. She was so upset that she cried for three hours straight, not only at the lost of her one true friend but at the fact that he tried to hurt her. Then the memories stopped, as if she was forced to forget what happened and that's when she realized that maybe she was forced. Maybe Grams had seen how badly that she had been hurt and cast a spell to make her forget about Jeff. That would be why she didn't remember him or the fact that he had a brother who was his identical twin.

The thoughts of what her Grams could have done to her left her mind as she heard the door open again and Jeff walk inside the room. He appeared to be just as angry as he was before but this time he didn't come into the room empty handed. In his hand was a vial and a long needle. Piper could only imagine what it contained but she knew that she didn't want to find out.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now Piper is that any way to speak to me, your future lover." Jeff replied sweetly as he walked closer to her.

"Future my ass." she spat back causing his smile to fade back into a frown. "If you don't let me go now you won't see your future."

"My love how you've changed. I would never have guessed that the meek little book nerd would became a big ball of fire. I have to admit it's kinda of a turn on."

"And who would have thought that a science fair winner would push up on his only friend from high school only to kidnap her all these years later. I have to admit, it's kinda of pathetic. Piper smirked at the man only making him more angry than he was before.

"Oh now you remember me." Jeff spat as stopped advancing towards Piper. "Now you remember me after wrote me out of your life, pretended that I didn't exist after everything that I did for you. Befriended you, made you feel better about yourself and you refused me."

"You attacked me-"

"I was trying to show you how I felt…and you didn't care; you didn't care that I loved you. I still love you Piper. Do you know how it feels to love someone so much that it hurts just to breath."

Piper opened her mouth to retort the comment but she found herself at a lost for words. She looked at the man in front of her who eyes were filled with so much rage at the very same time so close to tears. A more compassionate person would have felt sorry for him but not her. He had terrorized her family, tried to kill the love of her life and now had the audacity to say he loved her. Piper wanted nothing more than to use her powers and blow him up, not caring that she couldn't use her powers to do that.

That's when it hit her, powers. She had forgotten all about her powers and using them to get away from Jeff. He didn't know that she was a witch and had the power to do things that he could never imagine but she promised that she would show him. All she needed was a distraction and she would be home free.

"Piper are you listening to me?"

The sound of a Jeff's angry voice calling out to her was enough to bring her out of her thoughts of escaping and her gaze returned to him along with an icy glare.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she smirked again, yanking at the cuffs around her wrist and not really caring if Jeff got mad at her.

"Don't ignore me Piper, it won't work out well for you."

"You sure about that."

"Very sure" he sneered as he walked until he was at the foot of the bed. He reached out his hand to rub the bottom of her leg, the vial and needle still in his hand. Piper kicked her foot as soon as he touched her but it only caused him to laugh at her. "Piper please, stop struggling against me it's really quite pathetic."

"Says the kidnapper and an attempted murderer."

"Not attempted Piper I thought I told you that. Leo is dead and now there is no one in the way of stop us from being together."

"Even if Leo…is dead there's no way in hell I would be with you."

"We'll see about that."

Walking away from the bed, he jammed the needle into the vial and filled it with the liquid. It wasn't long before he was at Piper's side, holding her arm with one hand while the needle was in the other.

"What's that?" Piper asked nervously as she tried to move her arm away.

"This, it's nothing really except a small sedative to put you to sleep while I move you to a more secret location." Jeff smiled as slowly traced her skin with the needle, small shivers climbing up and down his back at the realization of having this beautiful woman so close. "It won't be long before the cops figure where we are and try to take you away from me."

"Wait." Piper shrieked as Jeff made the move of sticking the needle in her arm. She had to do something fast before it was too late to do anything. "Let me say something first."

"I'm not letting you go, Piper. I won't lose you again."

"And you won't Jeff, not when you hear what I have to say."

Piper smiled as Jeff let go of her arm and moved the needle away. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as the words of a spell came to her mind. "Hidden powers, come to me. Loose the bonds to set me free."

"What the hell-"

Piper didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as she raised her hands to freeze him in place. Yanking the needle and vial out of his frozen hand, she unfroze him only to stick him with his own needle.

"How did you…what the hell…-"

"Payback's a bitch." was all she said as the man's body fell to the floor. After his eyes closed, she too, fell on the floor beside him unleashing the tears that she had been holding back. She knew everything that Jeff was saying was true. She could feel it in her hurt that Leo was gone, as if her heart was now broken in two. The love of Piper's life was gone and she was going to make sure that the man before her pay for what he'd done.

* * *

Her eyes stung as the mixture of white lights and tears filled them. She had been searching for her brothers ever since she orbed away from Thomas and she had yet to find them. It didn't help that she was an emotional wreck and she didn't know her way around the area at all.

"Melinda."

"How did you get up here?"

She didn't say anything, turning around to see her brothers standing behind her. The tears began to fall again as she immediately ran towards them and pulled them into a hug.

"Mel what's wrong."

"He's dead." she cried as she held on tighter to Chris and Wyatt.

"Who's dead Mel."

"Dad's dead and mom is missing."

"No, what-"

"You can't be serious" Wyatt hissed as he let go of his sister as tears began to fill his eyes. "Dad's not dead."

"He is Wyatt, he's dead and it's all my fault."

"Mel-"

"I was too late with the potion…and the healing with everything."

"What do you mean you tried to heal him, you can't heal."

"I couldn't because of this stupid training that you're doing so I did a power swapping spell to try to heal him but I was too late." the last part coming out as a scream as she collapsed onto her knees.

"Mel please-" Chris tried to say but he was starting to choke on his own words. Tears slid down the side of his face as he listen to his sister. There was no way his father was dead, he just couldn't be not yet anyways. "Please tell us-"

"Please tell you what Chris" she screamed again. "Dad's dead. I was there when he did and there's nothing that we can do. Even with the stupid vision I still couldn't prevent it…I couldn't stop it."

"But how-"

"He was shot by Thomas's twin brother, some kid that mom knew in high school and he became obsessed with her. He was in love with her and tried to attack her but she pushed him away. I had a vision and saw everything. I saw him shot dad and I tried to save them…I did but it was too late-"

"Melinda where's mom?"

"I don't know Chris, she…was gone by the time I got there."

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"It's too late, we won't be able to save them and it's all my fault."

The brothers couldn't do anything as they watched their sister crumple to the floor in front of them. They both reached out to heal her and realized that they couldn't.

"Aunt Paige, we need you." Chris yelled for his Aunt.

Paige orbed in too see her nephews in tears and her niece unconscious on the floor. She immediately rushed to their side and placed her hands over Mel's chest. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed…we don't know why?"

"Guys what's going on. Why are you crying?"

"Mel came to us and told us that…dad's dead and mom's missing."

"What."

"Dan wasn't the one trying to kill dad" Chris whispered as cradled his younger sister's head in his lap. "It was Thomas's brother and Mel had a vision…and tried to save him but…he's dead."

"He can't be, Piper can't be" Paige shook her head disbelievingly. Her sister and brother and law could not be dead, they just couldn't be. "Are you sure?"

"Why isn't she healing?" Chris shouted as the glow of his aunt's hand disappeared still leaving him with an unconscious sister. "What's wrong with her?"

"Because she fainted from emotional exhaustion" Wyatt explained, "you can't heal that."

"Wyatt, what are we going to do? Dad's dead and mom could be-"

"Don't say it." Wyatt shouted causing his brother to jump a little. He refused to believe that his father was dead. He was twice blessed for a reason and if he had to break a few rules to get his father back so be it. "We are going to find mom and we are going to bring Dad back."

Paige said nothing as she grabbed a hold to her family and orbed them back down to earth. She had a sister to find and a brother in law to save and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed as she tried to wrap her mind around everything. She had just been told that Leo was dead and Piper was missing by someone she hadn't seen a long time. She was surprised to see the person but was devastating when she heard what they had to say. When she first heard the news she wanted to cry but the reassuring voice told her that it was going to be okay, that everybody was going to turn out fine. Everything happened for a reason, they said and she believed that. Now all she had to do was follow through with the plan and get her sisters to follow it too. Grabbing her keys, she ran out of the house and made her way towards the manor. She had a sister to save.

* * *

Prue smiled as her sister left the house, happy that she was going to follow the plan. She knew that Phoebe was terrible at keeping secrets but she was the only one that would listen to what she had to say. Paige was too stubborn and Piper would be too emotional but Phoebe, Phoebe would follow her words exactly to the letter. Something that needed to be done if they wanted to get Leo back. Leo was now safe, going through the process that will make him a white lighter again and once that was done he would be back with his family. Now all that was left was to find Piper and make everything right again. A feat that the Charmed Ones could easily handle.

* * *

Was it as awesome for you guys as it was for me. I hope so because I worked really hard writing it for all you loyal readers and I wanted everyone to like it. Hope you like the reference to Prue again, she is such a great help. As always a preview of what's to come

1) A very angry Piper

2) A nosy Thomas

3) A broken heart

4) And a re-winged angel.

Stay tuned for what's next to come and Happy Trails.

"Ricka"


	19. Letting the Pieces Fall into Place

**Summary: Please don't kill me. I know that I should have had this up a long time ago but I really had to start from stratch with story as well as my other stories. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before you know it and the insane notion to kill me will have passed like a summer breeze. Thank you to all that are still reading and loving my story, I really appreciate it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Just to remind you I don't owned Charmed but I do own the fabulous characters that you didn't see on the show. Don't you just hate me right now, I know I would.**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Letting the Pieces Fall into Place**

* * *

Phoebe made it the manor in record time only to find it empty. Rushing upstairs to the attic, she opened the Book of Shadows and found what she was looking for, a summoning spell.

_"Little people that I seek, come through in my time of need, for your skills to make a bed, a place to rest the sleeping dead."_

As soon as the words left her mouth, a small man appeared before her looking extremely angry.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want." Phoebe answered quickly as she turned the book around so the little man could see the picture that was on the page. "The real question is will you do it."

"Why should I?" the grumpy man asked as he crossed his arms. "There's nothing in it for me."

"Because my sisters and I could really use your help and I know that you…all of you can help us so will you do it. Please."

The little man looked at Phoebe before uncrossing his arms and looking back at the book. Sighing, he nodded his head yes and disappeared from sight.

"Out of all the dwarves I had to get grumpy." Phoebe mumbled after the man left and she turned her attention to calling for her sisters. There was too much to do, too much at stake, and she needed all the help she could get.

* * *

It didn't take long for Paige or the kids to sense where Piper was and immediately orb to her. It was there that Paige found her older sister sitting in a small corner in the room, tears running down her face while Jeff was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Piper-" Paige called out, running over to her and pulling her into a hug, the children not far behind. "Piper can you hear me."

"He's dead." was all Piper whispered as she continued crying. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda continued to cry as they watched their mother cry. It was then that they knew Melinda was telling the truth. If their mother was admitting that their was dead then there was no hope for him at all.

Melinda could no longer contain herself and ran to her mother, putting her arms around her and crying on her shoulder. "Mom, I tried to save him but I couldn't."

"What-"

"I had a vision…a vision about Dad getting shot but it was to late. By the time I got there he was…he was already dying and I couldn't stop it but I tried really hard-"

"It's not your fault sweetheart-" Paige tried to reassure her niece.

"But I should have been able to save him." Melinda cried as she held her mother tighter. "I got the vision for a reason."

"Melinda you can't always-"

"Wyatt stop it."

Piper, Paige, and Melinda looked over to see Wyatt kicking Jeff in his stomach while Chris tried his best to hold his brother back. The girls could see Jeff had awoken with blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

Paige jumped up and helped Chris hold back his older brother as he tried to attack Jeff again, this time trying to use his powers as well.

"Wyatt stop it right now."

"Not until he pays for what he's done." Wyatt growled as he pushed Chris and Paige off him and telekinetically threw Jeff across the room.

"Bed." Paige called out from the floor, directing Jeff to land on the bed instead of hitting the wall. "Wyatt you're not supposed to use your powers this way."

"And who's going to stop me." Wyatt shouted as he waved his hand again, this time Paige didn't say anything and Jeff hit the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you will stop that this instant." Piper yelled at her oldest son.

Wyatt turned to see his mother standing up, the rest of the family by her side. Though her eyes were red from tears it didn't hide the angry blazing in them. His mother just lost the love of her life; she should be the one wanting Geoffrey dead and yet she was the one telling him to stop.

"Mom-"

"Stop this Wyatt." Piper whispered as she walked up to her son and pulled him into a hug. "Killing him won't erase the pain.'

"But what about dad, he's dead because of that bastard."

"I know sweetie but your father would not want you to do this. He would want to be proud of you and taking the life of another would not make him proud."

Wyatt couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he wrapped his arms around his mother. No matter how bad he wanted Geoffrey to die he couldn't be the one responsible for taking his life.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's not your fault sweetie."

"Who are you people?"

They turned to see a badly beaten Jeff clutching his side as he tried to stand up. His entire face was swollen as blood dripped down the side of his face.

"We're people who are going to make your life a living hell." Chris hissed as he walked over to Jeff and punched him hard in the face. He didn't do anything else as he walked away, leaving the beaten man a crumpled mess on the floor.

"We need to call Darrel and tell him we have his murder." Piper whispered as she pulled all three of her children into a hug. "And then we need to make some arrangements-"

Paige nodded, not needed her sister to say anything else as she walked over to grab Jeff's hand. "Phoebe's calling me from the manor." Paige replied suddenly looking up towards the ceiling. "It's sounds like an emergency."

"What could be more important then taking this murderer to the police?"

"I don't know but she is screaming my name off so I need to see what she wants."

"Okay then lets go." Piper whispered as she grabbed Wyatt's hand and the four of them orbed off to the manor with Paige and Jeff not far behind.

"Aunt Phoebe-"

"I know all about Leo which is why I called you."

"Wait, how do you know?" Melinda asked, "Did you have a vision too?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Look I don't have time to explain it right now but I will, you just have to trust me." Phoebe replied as she walked up to her younger sister and held out her hand. "We need to leave immediately."

"And where are we going?"

"We have to get to the medical examiner's before they have a chance to do their autopsy on Leo."

"Phoebe-"

"I need some of your white lighter dust." Phoebe continued to talk, ignoring whatever Piper w as about to ask her.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because we have wipe everyone's memory who has seen Leo's dead body and then we are bringing Leo's body back here."

"Phoebe you're not making any sense."

"Listen to me, I know I sound crazy but you have to trust me." Phoebe pleaded with her sisters. Even though she wanted to tell her sisters the truth about what was going on she couldn't, not yet but she needed them to go along with her. "Please we don't have much time."

Piper looked at Phoebe once more before turning her attention back to Paige and nodded her head in her direction. She didn't know exactly what her sister was trying to do but her heart told her to trust her.

"Good. Okay when we get there Piper you're going to have to freeze the room, Paige you dust everyone, and I'll gather all the records. Got it."

"What about us?" Melinda asked after her aunt gave everyone their jobs to do once they arrived at their destination.

"You're going to stay here at the manor. I have some people that are going to come by here."

"But we want to go with you." Chris shouted.

"No you will stay here." Piper ordered her three kids. "Call Daryl, tell him that Jeff is here and, don't follow us."

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda obeyed their mother and watched as the three women orbed out of sight. Not wanting to do anything else, they simply hugged each other and waited for them to return.

* * *

The medical examiner turned on his tape recorder as he stared at the body in front of him. It was the one thing he hated about his profession, seeing all the people who didn't deserve to die with the bastards who should be dead were the ones walking around freely.

Sighing, he picked up his chart and began examining the body.

"Victim is forty-three year old Caucasian male who died of several gunshot wounds to the body. Time of death nine-forty seven p.m. There were three gunshot wounds to the body, two in the chest region and one shot in the abdomen. The first rounds penetrated the left lung and the shot to the abdomen tore through the spleen, causing the victim to lose a large amount of blood and the left lung to collapse. The name of the victim-"

The medical examiner looked up to see three women appear out of nowhere and into his lab. "What the hell-"

Piper said nothing as she lifted up her hands and froze the examiner on sight and walked over to Leo. She couldn't turn her eyes away from the man she pledged to spend the rest of her life with lifeless on the cold medical table. His body was now pale and still covered partial in his own blood.

"Leo." was all she could whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down on her husband.

Paige and Phoebe remained silent as they did their jobs. Paige went over to the doctor and blew some memory dust into his face while Phoebe removed the tape from the tape recorder and the notes from the clipboard.

"Okay that's everything."

"Piper it's time to go."

"What are doing Phoebe?" Piper cried as she looked up at her sisters, confusion in her eyes, "Why are we doing this?"

"Because his destiny is not over yet." Phoebe replied as she pushed Piper's back from over her eyes. "Someone very special came to me and told me that."

"Who-"

"Guys the freeze is going to wear off soon." Paige interrupted the two of them.

"Piper we need to go now."

"What about Leo?"

"We're going to take him with us but first…let the object of objection become but a dream as I caused the seen to be unseen."

As soon the spell performed it's purpose the medical area became cleaned and Leo's body no longer looked like he was dead. All the blood on his body cleared up and the wounds disappeared. The pale skin disappeared as well leaving him looking like he was in a deep sleep instead of dead.

"Phoebe-"

"Okay Paige grab his hand and orb us back home."

Paige said nothing, doing what she was told and the four of them disappeared from sight just as the medical examiner unfroze.

"What am I doing here?" the man asked himself as he looked around the clean room with no body. Shrugging, he grabbed his things and made his way out of the door decided to call it a night.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe, minus Paige who opted to place Leo on the bed in Piper's room, arrived in the attic to see the children standing by the book of shadows gazing at a sight in front of them. The kids turned around to see their parents

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Piper, long time no see." one of the little men said as the sisters came forward to see the scene in front of them.

"Back at you." Piper nodded as she looked at the scene in front her. In the middle of the room stood seven little men hard at work making what appeared to be a glass coffin. The men seemed familiar to her because they were the same men that built Paige her coffin when she was under the witch's spell. "Phoebe what are they doing, here?"

"What does it look like, we're making a coffin." the one that spoke to Phoebe earlier replied looking up at Piper giving her an angry look. "And if you want us to finish in time you then stop pestering us."

"Do you have to be so grumpy?" Phoebe asked the man only to have him shrug before responding.

"Yes?" was what the little man replied as he turned back to finish what he was doing.

"Okay." Paige whistled as she moved away from the dwarves and back towards the children.

"Phoebe what are they doing here."

"They're building a coffin Paige. I thought we already established that."

"I get that but what I don't get is why they are building a coffin in the middle of our attic."

"I guess I can tell you now. I was told to call them because they can preserved the dead."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"Yes I am."

"You want to keep a preserved Leo in the attic." Paige asked confused.

"Well yes but not forever, just until the angel of destiny brings back his soul."

"What." everyone in the attic began to shout as they looked at Phoebe.

"What does the angel of destiny have to do with everything?"

"The person that told me to do this said that Leo was never meant to fall from grace, that he was always meant to stay a white lighter. Just like he was always meant to fall in love with you and conceive Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda but the Elders were always against it."

"But what about the prophecy that foresaw the birth of Wyatt, they had to believe that Piper and Leo loved each other if they sent us that unicorn."

"Oh they believed that Wyatt was going to be a powerful baby but they always assumed that Leo and Piper would never last. That in the end he would leave her and go back to his calling."

"But we proved them wrong." Piper hissed.

"Yes you did, on numerous occasions but it didn't stop the Elders from thinking. They wanted Leo back so bad that when the opportunity arose to get, they went all in."

"But what does the angel of destiny have to do with anything." Chris asked, confused about what was going on.

"She had a vision of her own about what would happen if Leo died and it wasn't pretty."

"What was it?"

"That is something I don't know but it has to be pretty bad if the angel of destiny gets involved."

"So what do we do."

"Well first we have to-" Phoebe started to say when the sound of the attic door being pushed open and Darryl came through it pointing his gun.

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe!" Darryl shouted when he came in. "Where is he?"

They were so caught up in the conversation that Jeff being in the room with them had been completely forgotten. "Right over there." Paige pointed when she saw his body in the corner tied up with rope unconscious. "Wyatt-"

"I didn't touch him I swear-"

"It was me." Chris answered, interrupting his brother. "I just used a spell to put him to sleep. It was the only way to keep him quiet when the seven dwarfs came in."

"Seven dwarfs-"

"We preferred to be called little people." one of the dwarfs screeched, "Jeez, does no body read the newsletters."

"I'm sorry…little people." Darryl stuttered and put down his gun. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You know Darryl, you known us for a long time now and one would think you would be used to this already."

"I know but it's not everyday you see the little people from Snow White but that's beside the point. I came here to pick up the suspect."

"We know but we have a bigger problem."

"Like-"

"Like Leo's dead body being in Piper's bedroom while we wait for his glass coffin to be built."

"What!"

"Yeah we kinda stole his body from the coroner's but we have a good reason." Paige replied.

"A good reason. I have cops who arrived at the scene and have already written reports. Not to mention the EMT's and the doctor that pronounced him dead and you're telling me that you have his body but it's for a good reason."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell why?"

"Let's just say that Leo's destiny isn't over yet."

"Good enough for me." Darryl sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to take Paige to the police station and point out every officer that arrived at the scene and Paige is going to dust them."

"And the dust will-"

"Make them forget about everything that happened."

"Don't forget about Thomas, he was there too."

"No need to find me, I'm already here."

Everyone turned around to see Thomas standing at the door still dressed in the clothes he had on earlier. His expression, shocked, as he looked around the room and noticed the little men in the corner of the attic building something. "I see the whole gang's here."

"Could this night get any worse." Melinda whispered to her brothers as the detective came in amazed at what he saw.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and I hoped it was everything you wanted it to be. I promise that I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I don't wait you guys waiting any longer for this story to be finished. Please bear with me and I hope I can live you guys expectations. Thanks

"Ricka"

Next Chapter-Dead no More


	20. Dead No More

**Summary: I know, everyone is probably hating me right now because it's been so long since I've updated this story but I promised that I would be back and I am. I'm back with the second to the last chapter of this story. Yep, that's right, you heard me this story is now completed and I the last chapter will be posted soon, very soon (wink, wink.) Anyways, I want to thank all those who stuck by me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Really, I appreciate it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Charmed nor their characters but December 13th I will own a fabulous college diploma. I'll finally be done with school. Yay Me. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 20-Dead No More**

* * *

"Detective-"

"Lieutenant." Thomas answered, moving away from the door and running to his brother's side. "I'm here to take my brother in but it looks like you've already taken care of that."

"How did you know we were here?" Melinda asked curiously.

"I'm not a detective for nothing; I put two and two together. Plus I saw the lights on and assumed that you were home."

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." he whispered, bending down to his sleeping brother. He couldn't believe that his brother was the cause of so much pain to one family, again. "I'm sorry for what my brother did and if you want to blame me then go ahead. I thought he was somewhere getting help but I was wrong and because of that I hurt this family."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't put the gun in his hand but that doesn't make me any less responsible. He's my brother, automatically makes him my problem."

"Your brother chose this."

"Doesn't make me feel better?"

Melinda walked away from her brothers and closer to Thomas. She lowered herself to the floor and grabbed the officer's hand. As much as she wanted to she couldn't blame him for the sins of his brother. It wouldn't be right because it wasn't his fault. "Nothing's going to make you feel better if you keep dwelling on it. What your brother does has no reflection on the kind of person you are."

"You should hate me, all of you."

"No we shouldn't." Phoebe smiled, "Some of us know what it's like to help someone who doesn't want help. You can't hold yourself responsible for the evil they cause because it's not fair to you."

"I want to help. I want to make things right and to do that I have to know something; what are you people?"

"You really want to know?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Piper took a deep breath, looking around at her sisters and children as well as the dwarves in the corner. It was too late to lie, seeing as how he already knew way too much. She decided that it would be best to tell him the truth and hope that he could keep a secret. "We're witches."

"And half white lighters-" Paige added

"And we have powers that help us protect innocents from evils of the world."

"Evils…do I even want to know?"

"Trust me you don't." Darryl replied.

"Anyways." Piper said, rolling her eyes. "We're good people and we protect other good people from very bad people. I know it sounds crazy but that's what we do."

Thomas thought about it for a moment and realized there was no other explanation for what he saw. Either he was dreaming or everything the sister's were telling him was true, they were witches and that meant witches existed. "I believe you."

"Oh it's so great to have another cop in on the loop, one that can help us when we need it."

"Now wait a minute-" Darryl opened up to say when on the dwarfs walked over and pulled Piper's pants leg.

"It's ready."

They all turned around to see the dwarves, or little people, admiring their work of art. The glass casket was long and wide, with a solid gold base. The craftsmanship alone was amazing and the dwarfs or little people seemed proud of his work. Piper ran her fingers across and secretly prayed that their plan would work.

The little people grabbed hands and formed a circle, and began mumbling something in a language no one in the room knew. Suddenly golden lights surrounded the room and Leo's body was in the laid peacefully inside the golden coffin. He wasn't dressed in his previous attire; inside he was dressed in his white lighter clothes.

"Leo," Piper whispered as she walked up and touched the glass. She was surprised at how warm it felt to the touch and wondered if Leo was feeling it too.

"This is so unreal," Chris smiled as he walked over beside his mother, followed by the rest of his siblings."

Everyone else in the room crowded around the coffin, all amazed at what was in their attic. Even the man that was new to magic was astonished by what he was looking at.

"How long will this keep him?" Paige asked the little people before they had a chance to leave.

"For as long as he needs to be in it. It will continue to preserve the body that lies inside of it forever if need be."

"Don't worry, it won't be that long," Phoebe smiled as the little people disappeared out of the attic.

Once the dwarfs were gone, Darryl and Thomas decided it was time to take Jeff in before the man had a chance to wake up. The sister's promised to talk to Thomas as soon as they had the time. He took their word and with the help of Darryl, carried his brother out of the house.

"So how long do we have wait before I have my husband again" Piper asked her middle sister once they were alone in the attic.

"Only a few days, the process won't take that long since Leo's been through it before. Don't worry sweetie, you'll have Leo back in no time I promise."

"I better or else I'm switching over to the dark side."

"Me too," Phoebe smiled.

"Me three," Paige added.

"Don't forget about us," Wyatt laughed joined by the rest of his siblings. Soon the entire attic was filled with laughter and for the first time in a long time everyone felt as if everything was right in the world.

* * *

A week and a half passed since Leo had been preserved and Piper felt as though she was going crazy waiting for him to wake up. Everyone else seemed to be able to go back to their normal lives but Piper found herself unable to leave the house. She didn't want Leo to wake up alone. Someone needed to be there when he woke up.

Her long brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, a small strand falling in his face. Currently she was in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows when suddenly the lights began flickering off and on. The pages in the Book of Shadows began to turn as a strong wind swept through the room.

"Paige!" she screamed to the ceiling as the wind became stronger and swept through the room, "Phoebe!" she called out again, falling onto the floor.

It didn't take long for Paige to appear, holding on to Phoebe. Not knowing what they were orbing into they too found themselves being swept up in a tornado currently in their attic.

"Piper what's happening," Paige shouted as she held her sister's hand tighter and reached out for Piper's.

"I don't know, it just started happening," she shouted back, making her way towards Paige and Phoebe.

Paige didn't have a chance to respond when bright orb lights shot down from the ceiling and straight into the golden coffin. The wind stopped and allowed the sisters to see that the entire coffin was glowing.

Piper pushed herself up from the floor and rushed to the glass casket. Lifting up the lid she saw that Leo's body continued to glow as the orbs floated above him. The glow grew brighter and brighter and soon the whole room was filled with a blinding white light. Having no choice, Piper covered her eyes and looked away while the room continued to glow.

It didn't take long for the glow to slowly dissipate and the attic turned back to the way it once was. Piper opened her eyes and looked down to see one of the most amazing things she ever seen in her life. A smile and blue sparkling eyes shining back at her.

"Leo," was all she could say before she bent down and kissed her husband with as much passion as she could. "Leo," Piper smiled again, tears falling down her eyes as Leo orbed out of the glass casket and to her side. "Oh god, I can't believe you're back."

"Nothing can keep me away from you Piper," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. He knew that he'd only been gone for a few days but without Piper it felt like an eternity.

"I know; you think people would stop trying by now."

"Well they can keep on trying but it's never going to work. We belong together," he laughed, wiping the tears from his wife's eyes. After being apart from her for so long he was on the verge of tears himself.

"You got that right."

Leo turned around to see Phoebe and Paige smiling at the two of them with tears in their eyes. He smiled back at them and opened up his arms so the two of them could hug him which they did. "

"Dude don't ever scare us like that again," Paige laughed as she let her brother-n-law go.

"I agree with Paige. I missed you so much and Piper here, whoa I mean, she was simply going absolutely crazy without. Seriously, you should have-"

"Okay Phoebe he got it," Piper hissed, nudging her sister in the side. "I was a complete basket case waiting for Leo to return. You would be the same if it was Coop."

"I would so not be that crazy," she smirked back as he caught the gaze of her non-believing sisters. "Okay maybe I would be the same way too."

They all laughed at Phoebe's honest but late response before hugging Leo again.

"So Leo are you our white lighter again?" Phoebe asked.

"If Paige doesn't mind me taking over-"

"Dude I totally don't mind," Paige smiled at Leo, swatting him on the shoulder. "The job is now yours."

"Thanks," he smiled back before turning his attention back to Piper. He couldn't believe that he was finally back with the woman he loved more than anything. The one woman he would give his life for, have given his life for, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

Piper looked up at the love of her life and could instantly tell what he was thinking. She was thrilled to have him back in her life and couldn't imagine a world without him. Her eyes gazed loving into his as she pulled him closer.

Phoebe and Paige watched silently as their sister and brother-n-law lost themselves in each other's eyes. They didn't know what they were going to do if Piper had really lost Leo but were glad that it didn't come down to that. Piper deserved to be loved and Leo was just the man for her.

Finally, after almost a minute of silence the two sisters realized that the happy couple had been apart for a few days and probably wanted to be alone. Phoebe looked at Paige and smiled before the two of them orbed out of the attic.

Piper and Leo didn't even notice that Paige or Phoebe had left after a few minutes passed and they turned around to find themselves alone.

"Well after all these years your sisters finally learned to take a hint," Leo smiled, pulling Piper into another passionate kiss. He didn't even wait for her to ask as he orbed the two of them into their bedroom.

"God how I've missed that," Piper smirked as the two of them landed on the bed before she pulled their bodies closer together.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon and Piper had just finished making Leo something to eat. After a wild afternoon of passionate lovemaking, the two finally made it to the shower and downstairs to put some food in their stomachs. Leo was currently in the middle of telling Piper exactly how he was his white lighter process went when the sound of the front door opening interrupted them. They could hear their children close the door and run up the stairs; probably to put their things down before coming into the kitchen.

"You will never believe the day I've had," Chris frowned, the first one in the kitchen. He walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, never noticing his father was back from the dead. "I'm telling you Mr. Wright is out to get me."

"Maybe you only think that because you sleep in his class all the time," Leo spoke for the first time waiting for his son to notice him.

"Leave it to dad to take the teacher's side," Chris replied back to his father. Realizing that his father was the one talking to him he turned around and saw him sitting at the table. "Dad!"

At the same time Chris noticed his father Melinda came flying down the stairs, arm flailing above her. "Mom," she shrieked as she came into the kitchen, "I just came from the attic and Dad's body not there. He's missing. Who would be sick enough to steal a dead body, while beside you and the aunts anyway?"

"Mel look." Chris grabbed his sister's shoulders and spun her around so she too could see her father at the kitchen table staring back at her with a smile on his face.

"Hi sweetie, Chris." Leo smiled, standing up from his seat and walking over to his children. "Well what are you waiting for, aren't you going to come hug your old man."

That's all they needed to hear as the two of them rushed over to their father and embraced him in a loving hug. Melinda couldn't stop the tears that began falling from her eyes as she buried herself inside Leo's shirt. Chris couldn't wipe the smile that was currently plastered all over his face as his father ruffled his hair.

"Dad what happened, when did you get back?" Mel asked, pulling out of the hug first by never taking her eyes away from Leo's.

"Earlier this afternoon."

"Why didn't you call us mom?"

"Because you guys had school and I thought it would be nice to spend time with my husband, alone."

Chris shuddered at the sight of his father walk over to his mother and pull her into a passionate kiss. "Okay eww, we get it," Chris winced, closing his eyes. "No need for the visual."

"Yeah, I'm with Chris. There are things child should just no see."

Piper and Leo only smiled as they continued to kiss at the same time Wyatt finally orbed into the kitchen. Since Leo had his back turned to his oldest son, Wyatt couldn't see it was actually his father in a lip-lock with his mother. "Mom what the hell are you doing?"

Chris rolled his eyes while Melinda laughed at their older brother. Sometimes Wyatt could be slower than most people believed the twice blessed could be. "Kissing our father you moron," Chris smirked.

"What-"

Leo let go of Piper and grinned at his oldest son who come immediately to his side. "Dad, I can't believe it's you."

"Well believe it kid because I'm here in and I'm never leaving you again."

"I thought you'd never come back," Wyatt whispered as he engulfed his father in a tighter embrace. To see his dad in front of him was the one thing he'd been waiting for since the night of the accident.

"That would never happen; I missed all of you so much."

"I missed you too dad."

"I know son, I know."

Melinda and Chris, along with Piper, all walked over to Leo and all embraced him. Leo could only smile at the sight of his family around him and the love he felt surrounding him. His family was the most important thing to him and he was glad he was able to be with them for as long as he could.

* * *

Chapter 20 is up and running and I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked really hard on it and I hope it meets everyone expectations. Stay tuned for the last chapter of this story coming soon to a fanfiction near you.

Peace and Love to all,

"Ricka"


	21. All's Well that Ends Well

**Summary: Ohy my God can you believe it, the final chapter of this story is up. It's been a long tedious road but I overcame it and finally finished one of the first stories I started writing on this website. Thank you to all who stuck by me through thick and thin, even when my writing was complete crap, and gave me super special reviews. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and who knows, I may be back again before you know it. Love and Kisses to all**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Charmed nor their characters but December 13th I will own a fabulous college diploma. I'll finally be done with school. Yay Me. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21-All's Well That Ends Well**

* * *

Two Months Later

Leo was sitting at the table reading the paper when his second oldest child orbed in front of him. From the look on his son's face he could tell the young man was upset.

"Good morning Chris you ready."

Chris opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice before opening the dishwasher for a glass. "You're seriously asking me that right now," he scowled, pouring him something to drink.

"Yes I am Chris. Look, I know you hate training but you and your brother have to go."

"Dad do we have too," Chris whined, putting his glass down. He hated white lighter training almost as much as he hated regular school.

"Yes Chris you have too," Leo responded. "If you want to be a good white lighter you have to train for it."

"What if I don't want to be a white lighter? What if I just want to focus on my witch side?"

"Your Aunt Paige tried that and look where it got her."

Melinda walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin out of the basket before leaning against the bar. "Suck it up Chris and just go," she told her brother. "You're not going to get out of it."

"I didn't ask you for your comments Mel."

"You're just mad because you have to go spend some time in Elderland and work on your pacifist side while I get to be a full time witch."

"Do you want to be a frog before breakfast?"

"I like to see you try King Arthur," she smirked biting into her muffin. She knew Chris hated being called king even if he was the heir to the Excalibur.

"Dad-"

"Melinda, stop teasing your brother and apologize," Leo smiled, putting down his paper.

"Fine fine, sorry Chris, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Who hurt your feelings," Wyatt asked as he orbed into the kitchen. He was happy that his mother wasn't downstairs to scold him about personal gain.

"He's mad because I called him Arthur."

"Ouch," Wyatt frowned, grabbing his own muffin. "And you're not a frog yet, Chris you must be losing your touch."

"Can the two of you just shut-up before I really get mad?" Chris demanded only making the situation worse, causing Wyatt and Melinda to laugh at him more. "I give up."

"Come on Chris, we're just playing with you. What's got your panties in a bunch anyway?"

"He doesn't want to go to his white lighter training class with dad."

"Why not, it's only for a two hours?"

"Two hours of my life I will never get back."

"It might be fun."

"Just because you want to be Mr. Pacifist doesn't mean I have to be," Chris hissed at his older brother.

"Whatever," Wyatt replied back, finishing his muffin. "Don't worry about me dad, I'm going to enjoy myself."

"That's great Wyatt."

"Suck up," both Chris and Melinda smirked at the same time before they started laughing.

"Alright kids, that's enough," Piper scowled, finally walking into the kitchen. She didn't even have to be in the same room with her children to know they were arguing about something.

"But mom we were having so much fun," Mel grinned.

"Yeah, teasing Wy is the best thing ever," Chris joined in.

Piper could only laugh as she cocked her head to the side as if she was thinking about what her children were saying. "Well, if you're having fun then I guess it's alright. What do you think Leo?"

"Whatever you say honey," he added, "I agree with everything you say."

"Mom, dad, you can't be serious," Wyatt screeched at his parents who were now laughing at him. "Fine, we'll see who has the last laugh."

"Who cares about the last one when we're enjoying the first one?"

Wyatt sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to win the battle with everyone ganging up on him. He simply rolled his eyes at his family and picked up another muffin. "Fine, whatever, let's just go."

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there," Leo told his boys. They gave their goodbye's and orbed out of the room leaving their parents and sister in the room

"I guess I'll head out to Aunt Phoebe's, see what Prue's up to," Mel replied walking out of the kitchen and then out of the front door.

Leo got up from his chair and walked over to his wife, pulling her into a hug before leaning down to kiss her.

She pulled away with a smile on her face, burying her head in his chest. "So sending the kids away was just a ploy to get me all to yourself. Very sneaky Mr. Wyatt."

"Well I learned from the best."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," he smirked, drawing her into another kiss. The kiss was just as passionate as the first one and took the two of them awhile to pull apart.

Finally after a few moments the two withdrew from the kiss but didn't let go of each other. "I could stay like this forever," Piper whispered.

"I know the feeling but I have go, the future our sons are at stake."

"Fine," Piper pouted, looking up at Leo, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Good because I don't."

"I know you don't honey," Leo smirked, kissing Piper one more time before pulling out of their embrace. "I hear Chris calling me, I think it's time."

"Alright go but make sure you're back for the family dinner tonight."

"Like you would let me miss it."

"Just go and make sure you remind the kids."

"Or we could just cancel the dinner and send the kids out so we can have the house to ourselves."

Piper laughed and swatted Leo playfully on the arm as she moved to the other side of the bar. "You just go and be back by five."

Leo laughed himself before orbing out of sight, leaving Piper alone in the entire house. Piper continued to smile after Leo was gone when the sight of bright orbs caught her eyes as they fell down from the ceiling. She watched as they formed the brown skin woman she and her sister's met all those years ago. The angel of destiny.

"What do you want?"

"Do not be afraid Piper; I am not here to harm you."

"I'm not letting you take Leo or anyone else away from me," Piper hissed only to have the angel grin harder at her. "What's so funny?" she asked apprehensively.

"I'm not here to take anyone away from you Piper."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you a promise."

"A promise," Piper snorted, crossing her arms. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"I understand why your faith in me is somewhat low but I'm here on good faith," she replied back. "I want to make you a promise that Leo will not be taken away from you again, well not for a long time at least."

"What-"

"What the elders tried to do was completely unreasonable and wrong according to the grand design, not to mention free will. Trying to force Leo to be one of them again was an immoral act that will not go unpunished."

"I don't understand."

"Your life with Leo is vital to the future of magic and no one should be allowed to jeopardize that, not even the Elders nor myself. That's why I'm here, to tell you that you will have that future you saw Leo during the ultimate battle."

Piper listened to the woman whole heartedly. She wanted to believe the lady standing in front of her but her heart nor her head would let her. Her relationship with love had been anything but perfect since the day they meet. "Seriously," she asked skeptically, not believing her.

"I come before you Piper with my word. Leo will never be taken away from you again." She held out her hand as an offering to the oldest Halliwell witch. She knew, in fact she foresaw Piper would look at her with some resistance but she also foresaw Piper eventually taking it. It was time for the side of good to make amends if they wanted to keep the balance of good tipped in their favor. Finally, Piper uncrossed her arms and reached out to take the angel's hand in her own. "Thank-you Piper," the angel smiled as the two of them shook hands. "I promise to keep my word to you and your family."

Piper let go of the woman's hand but continued to look at the woman. She didn't want to believe it, it wasn't as if her and Leo had the world most perfect relationship. Still, if the angel was offering it to her who was she to turn it down. "I believe you."

"Good, the future of the world depends on it."

"When doesn't it," Piper replied, rolling her eyes at the angel of destiny who smirked in response. "So, does this mean that the future I saw will be the future I have?"

"Absolutely."

"That's great because we deserve it, Leo and I deserve to be happy."

"Yes," Nala smiled. "The Halliwells have been through many trials during their lifetimes. It's time that everyone received a bit of happiness don't you think."

"Hell yeah I do."

"I'm glad we're on the same page then Piper."

"Me too."

Nala didn't say anything else; she simply smiled at Piper one last time before golden orbs surrounded her body until she disappeared from sight. Piper smiled; happy that she would finally be able to have the life with Leo she always wanted. Grabbing her purse from the table, and made her way outside the house. She had a life to live, a family to love, and a great future to look forward too.

* * *

This story is officially over. Hope it was enjoyed by all and happy holidays to everyone.

Peace and Love to all,

"Ricka"


End file.
